Cleveland: Andrew & Matt
by Endymion1980
Summary: Da Andrew und Matt in der Hauptstory in Staffel 2 nur gerade mal 3 Folgen lang zusammen waren (Folge 2-4) dachte ich mir eine Serie die diese Zeit genauer beschreibt wäre angebracht. Da Matt in der Serie immerhin als Andrews große Liebe gilt für die er alles tut und über die er am Ende der dritten Staffel noch nicht hinweg kommt dachte ich mir wäre dort noch Klärungsbedarf. Daher d
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 1: Ein ernstes Gespräch

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 20.06.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

_Was bisher geschah:_

Cleveland Staffel 1 Folge 10:

Matt: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin solo."

Charlie: „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur, wenn jemand so gut aussieht, wie sie dann."

Matt: „Sie finden ich sehe gut aus? Vielen Dank."

Charlie errötete.

Charlie: „Tut mir Leid, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht sagen wollen."

Matt: „Ach, nehmen sie das Kompliment doch nicht zurück."

Matt lächelte Charlie an.

Matt: „Aber bevor es zu Missverständnissen kommt. Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, aber aus uns könnte nichts werden."

Charlie: „Oh, sie sagen dass, ohne mir eine Chance zu geben?"

Matt: „Nun, seid ich 15 bin, weiß ich, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe. Selbst wenn sie so hübsch sind, wie sie."

Matt deutete auf Andrew und fing an zu flüstern: „Der da entspricht genau meinem Geschmack."

Cleveland Staffel 1 Folge 17:

Andrew: „Ich denke, ich bin schwul."

Kate: „Ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner. Ich finde, du solltest das mit Matt besprechen, Andrew."

Andrew schreibt Matt in einer Mail, dass er schwul ist.

Cleveland Staffel 2 Folge 2:

Willow: „Andrew erzähl uns doch was über deinen Freund."

Andrew: „Er heißt Matt und ist Magier. Wir haben ihn vor ein paar Monaten kennen gelernt. Er wurde von einem Dämon in eine Falle gelockt, genau wie wir."

Oz: „Und da hat es gleich gefunkt?"

Andrew: „Nein, ich wusste zu der Zeit noch nicht, dass ich Schwul bin, bzw. habe ich es vor mir selbst geleugnet und wollte es nicht wahr haben. Aber wir sind seid damals über Mail in Kontakt geblieben."

Willow: „Und er zieht nun extra für dich nach Cleveland? Nicht schlecht."

Später:

Die 3 fuhren mit dem Auto von Oz zum Flughafen. Lange mussten sie nicht warten, denn schon kurze Zeit später landete das Flugzeug in dem Matt war. Er war einer der ersten die ausstiegen. Als er Andrew erblickt hatte kam er auf ihn zu und die Zwei umarmten sich.

Andrew: „Matt, das sind Willow und Oz."

Matt begrüßte die Zwei.

Andrew: „Nun, Willow ist eine Hexe und Oz ein Werwolf und wie ich euch sagte, Matt ist ein Magier."

Matt: „Nun, in eurer Gegenwart scheine ich mein Geheimnis nicht bewahren zu müssen. Freut mich sehr, euch kennen zu lernen."

Oz: „Ok, wollen wir dann los? Du solltest ja mal die Wohnung sehen, in der wir wohnen."

Matt: „Wieso denn das? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich heute erst mal die Wohnung sehe, in der Andrew wohnt?"

Willow: „Nun, wir wohnen alle zusammen. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht."

Matt: „Oh, wir teilen uns also eine Wohnung. Ich hätte gedacht, so ein reicher Rockstar hat sicher eine Villa oder mehrere."

Oz: „Nun, ich bin bodenständig geblieben. So viel Raum brauche ich nicht. Aber wenn du willst, können wir ruhig ausziehen."

Matt: „Ach Quatsch. Wird sicher nett so zu viert zusammen zu wohnen. Ähm, wie viele Toiletten hat diese Wohnung?"

Willow: „Nun, eindeutig zu wenige."

Später:

Willow und Oz verließen die Wohnung, damit sich Matt und Andrew Zeit für sich nehmen konnten.

Matt: „Andrew, du sollst wissen, dass ich dir alle Zeit der Welt lassen werde. Es wird für dich eine Umstellung sein, einen Mann zu küssen oder später mit einem zu schlafen. Ich werde dich nicht hetzen und dir die Zeit lassen, die du brauchst. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du das weißt."

Dann umarmten sich die zwei.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Supporting Roles by:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Nachdem sie sich umarmt hatten setzten die zwei sich erst ein mal hin und erzählten sich, was bei ihnen in letzter Zeit so alles vorgefallen war. Dabei erzählte Andrew Matt auch noch mal genau, was mit Sandy gewesen war und wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass er schwul war. Matt hörte ihm interessiert zu. Dann redeten sie über Andrews Gefühl, schwach zu sein und für die Gruppe nichts wert. Matt versicherte ihm noch ein Mal, dass er ihn trotzdem achtete und reine Stärke nicht entscheidend sei. Sie redeten bis tief in die Nacht. Willow und Oz waren inzwischen wiedergekommen und auch schon ins Bett verschwunden.

Matt: „Wir sollten so langsam schlafen gehen, findest du nicht?"

Andrew: „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Die zwei gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Andrew schaute auf das Bett und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sich Matt gleich neben ihn legen würde. Auf seiner Flucht nach dem Ausbruch aus dem Knast hatte er viele Nächte mit Jonathan in einem Bett verbracht. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das hier nichts anderes sei und dass er bloß mit einem guten Freund zusammen im selben Bett schlafen würde. Dann legten sie sich beide ins Bett und machten das Licht aus.

Matt: „Gute Nacht, Andrew."

Andrew: „Gute Nacht, Matt."

Matt, der noch vom Flug müde war drehte sich um und war sofort eingeschlafen. Andrew lag still im Bett, konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Nach einer Weile stand er leise auf. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schlief auf der Couch ein.

Am nächsten morgen wurde er von Willow geweckt.

Willow: „Hey Andrew, wach auf."

Andrew: „Nein Mama, ich will noch nicht in die Schule, lass mich noch ne Runde weiter schlafen."

Willow: „ANDREW! Aufstehen!"

Verwundert schaute sich Andrew um. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen in welchem Zimmer der Wohnung er gerade war.

Willow: „Na, endlich wach?"

Andrew: „Oh ja, tut mir Leid."

Willow: „Was machst du denn im Wohnzimmer?"

Andrew: „Ich muss wohl beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen sein."

Willow: „Aber der Fernseher war doch gar nicht an."

Andrew: „Vielleicht hab ich den ja mitten in der Nacht ausgeschaltet."

Nun näherte sich Oz den beiden.

Oz: „Morgen Andrew."

Andrew: „Gute Morgen."

Bevor einer der drei etwas sagen konnte öffnete sich die Tür von Andrews Schlafzimmer und Matt kam heraus.

Matt: „Oh, ihr steht aber alle früh auf. Andrew, ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, wann du aufgewacht bist. Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können."

Andrew: „Ich... tut mir Leid."

Matt: „Kein Problem."

Matt schlurfte ins Badezimmer davon. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, setzte sich Willow neben Andrew.

Willow: „Ok, dann erzähl mal, was ist los bei dir? Wieso hast du im Wohnzimmer geschlafen?"

Andrew: „Bleibt das unter uns?"

Willow: „Natürlich."

Oz: „Ich geh dann mal in die Küche und bereite das Frühstück vor."

Nachdem auch Oz den Raum verlassen hatte, vertraute Andrew Willow seine Probleme an.

Andrew: „Ich konnte neben Matt nicht einschlafen. Es war merkwürdig einen Mann neben mir im Bett zu haben. Und ich weiss doch auch nicht, was er von mir erwartet. Ich habe bisher doch noch nicht mal einen Mann geküsst. Was, wenn er Sex will? Immerhin ist er extra für mich hier her gezogen. Ich sage ja nicht mal, dass ich grundsätzlich abgeneigt wäre, aber das ist doch sicher sehr merkwürdig. Eigentlich kennen wir uns doch kaum. Wir haben uns doch erst ein mal gesehen und danach nur im Internet gechattet. Das kann doch nicht reichen, oder?"

Willow: „Hey, ganz ruhig Andrew. Ihr habt euch im Internet gut verstanden, das ist richtig. Ich denke aber nicht, dass er daraus für dich eine Verpflichtung machen wird. Er weiß doch genau so wenig wie du, ob ihr zwei wirklich zusammen passen werdet, also kam er her, damit ihr zwei das herausfinden könnt. Das ist doch phantastisch. Ich glaube du solltest einfach mal mit ihm reden."

Andrew: „War es für dich nicht komisch damals, als das mit Tara los ging?"

Willow: „Natürlich war es vollkommen anders als mit Oz. Aber wir sind ruhig an die Sache heran gegangen. Ich denke das war nicht schlecht."

Andrew: „Was mache ich, wenn es mir nicht gefällt? Wenn ich es ekelhaft finde einen Mann zu küssen? Er ist doch extra für mich hier her gezogen. Da bin ich es ihm doch schuldig, oder?"

Willow: „Ich denke du solltest dringend mit ihm reden. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr gegenseitig vom anderen wisst was der will. Und es ist sehr wichtig dass Matt von deinen Ängsten und Zweifeln erfährt. Er wird kaum jeden Morgen glauben, dass du schon lange vor ihm aufgestanden bist. Am besten ihr geht mal in den Park und redet dort in Ruhe über alles. Vielleicht bei einem Picknick."

Andrew: „Danke, die Idee ist nicht schlecht."

Willow: „Sorg einfach für eine ungezwungene Stimmung so dass ihr euch in Ruhe aussprechen könnt."

Willow und Andrew umarmten sich. In diesem Moment kam Matt aus dem Bad. Als Andrew ihn sah, folgte er ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

Andrew: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute im Park ein Picknick machen? Wir könnten dann über alles reden."

Matt: „Über was alles? Wir haben doch gestern schon viel geredet."

Andrew: „Ich meinte, dass wir über uns reden könnten. Was wir erwarten, was wir uns erhoffen. Du weißt schon."

Matt: „Ja, die Idee ist gut."

Andrew: „Schön, dann mache ich mal ein paar Sachen für ein Picknick fertig."

Andrew verließ das Zimmer und machte alles fertig. Dann ging er noch schnell duschen. Als Matt und Andrew beide fertig waren, machten sie sich auf in den Park. Es war schönes Wetter. Matt breitete eine Decke aus und Andrew packte die Speisen aus. Sie machten es sich beide auf der Decke bequem.

Andrew: „Du hast mir gestern gesagt, du willst mich nicht bedrängen und mir alle Zeit der Welt lassen."

Matt: „Das ist richtig."

Andrew: „Aber was erwartest du von der Beziehung? Du bist immerhin für mich hier her gezogen."

Matt: „Andrew, keine Panik. Ich bin hier her gezogen weil ich denke, dass du einen Freund brauchen kannst, oder lass es mich besser ausdrücken, einen Ansprechpartner. Ich habe es dir früher schon gesagt. Ich habe mich in dich verknallt. Auf meiner Seite war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Trotzdem erwarte ich gar nichts von dir. In den Mails kamen wir uns näher und sind gute Freunde geworden. Ich bin hier her gekommen, um zu sein, was auch immer du nun brauchst. Ein Ansprechpartner, ein Freund, dein Freund. Das liegt ganz bei dir."

Andrew: „Aber wenn ich dich nun küssen würde, dann würde ich doch bei dir Hoffnungen wecken. Was wenn ich nun aber merke dass das nichts für mich ist. Was wenn ich merke dass ich vielleicht doch gar nicht schwul bin. Vielleicht war Sandy auch nur die falsche Frau und Jessy könnte sich auch einfach geirrt haben."

Matt: „Sollte das so sein, werde ich auch das akzeptieren. Es geht hier erst mal nur um dich."

Andrew: „Wieso tust du das für mich?"

Matt: „Du bist mir sehr sympathisch und wie ich schon sagte, habe ich mich in dich verliebt und das nicht erst bei den Mails, sondern schon damals als wir beide im Flugzeug saßen. Trotzdem will und werde ich dir keinen Druck machen. Du musst für dich sehen was du willst. Falls du mich willst. Klasse. Falls nicht werde ich das auch überleben. Falls wir weiterhin gute Freunde bleiben habe ich auch nichts verloren."

Andrew: „Ich..."

Matt: „Ich wüsste aber auch gerne etwas."

Andrew: „Ja?"

Matt: „Was war gestern Abend los und warum warst du heute morgen im Wohnzimmer?"

Andrew: „Es war komisch für mich mein Bett mit einem Mann zu teilen und ich war sehr nervös weil mir all die Fragen von gerade auch gestern schon durch den Kopf gingen."

Matt: „Möchtest du, dass ich erst mal ins Wohnzimmer umziehe?"

Andrew: „Nein, ich denke ich werde mich daran gewöhnen."

Matt: „Du sollst dich aber nicht daran gewöhnen müssen als ob es was schlechtes wäre. Es wäre doch viel besser, wenn ich erst dann in deinem Zimmer schlafe wenn du soweit bist, bzw. falls du das überhaupt je möchtest. Ich wäre auch nicht sauer oder enttäuscht. Ich habe mich sowieso gewundert dass du mich gestern direkt in dein Schlafzimmer geführt hast."

Andrew: „Wenn es wirklich in Ordnung für dich ist."

Matt: „Ja das ist es. Wie gesagt, ich bin zu deiner Unterstützung hier her gezogen, nicht um es noch komplizierter zu machen."

Nach dem Gespräch fühlte sich Andrew sichtlich erleichtert. Die beiden umarmten sich daraufhin und nun ohne die Angst konnte Andrew diese Umarmung das erste mal genießen. Er merkte, dass er sich bei dieser Umarmung wohl fühlte und auch geborgen. Sie packten schnell alles zusammen und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Sie fuhren noch schnell in einen Möbelladen und kaufen eine ausziehbare Couche, die sie dann im Wohnzimmer unter brachten. Seine Wäsche ließ Matt aber in Andrews Zimmer, womit dieser einverstanden war.

Am Abend setzte sich Andrew wieder zu Matt. Die beiden unterhielten sich erneut recht lange. Dieses Mal war Andrew ganz locker und entspannt. Er merkte immer mehr, dass er das Zusammensein mit Matt genoss. Gegen 3 Uhr gingen sie dann allerdings doch schlafen.

Ende Folge 1


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 2: Der erste Kuss

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 22.06.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Supporting Roles by:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

mit:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

und:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

Guest Starring:

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

und

Anthony Stewart Head als Rupert Giles

Drei Tage waren seit der Ankunft von Matt inzwischen vergangen. Matt war ins Wohnzimmer gezogen, um Andrew seinen Freiraum zu lassen. Die Zeit die sie zusammen verbrachten genossen sie aber beide. Andrew verlor langsam seine Nervosität und begann Matt mehr und mehr ins Herz zu schließen. Gerade saßen die Zwei zusammen mit Oz und Willow am Frühstückstisch.

Oz: „Hey Matt, hast du eigentlich schon eine Vorstellung davon, was du hier beruflich machen willst?"

Matt: „Nun ja, ich habe mich in der Uni eingeschrieben, kann dort aber erst nächstes Semester wieder hin. Ich hatte mir überlegt, vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit zu kellnern."

Andrew: „Hmm, in Tommy's Bar wird es eher nicht gehen. Mit Kate, Charlie und mir sind da genug Leute."

Willow: „Wieso? Mit Tommy wart ihr doch auch vier Leute."

Andrew: „Nur dass Tommy fast nur Drinks gemixt hat. Er hat dort selber auch eher weniger gearbeitet, sondern stand mehr rum und hat die Atmosphäre genossen. Kate dagegen arbeitet dort selber aktiv. Sie hat ja auch nicht so die Rücklagen wie Tommy sie hatte und braucht das Geld selber."

Matt: „Nunja, das macht ja nichts. Hier in Cleveland gibt es ja sicher mehr Bars als nur die eine."

Willow: „Vielleicht wäre das Brotherly Love etwas für dich. Die Schwulen und Lesben Bar hier."

Matt: „Hey danke. Das ist ein guter Tipp. Ich denk ich werde dort nachher mal hin gehen. Vielleicht klappt es ja."

Nach dem Frühstück ging Matt direkt zu der Kneipe mit dem Weg den Willow ihm beschrieben hatte. Als er dort ankam sah er, dass das Brotherly Love nicht nur eine reine Bar war. Morgens wurde dort auch Frühstück angeboten und sogar ein paar Mittagsgerichte gab es. Hinter der Theke stand ein großer blonder Mann. Matt ging direkt auf diesen zu.

Matt: „Hi, mein Name ist Matt. Ich suche eine Stelle als Kellner. Könntest du mir sagen wer den Laden hier leitet?"

Mann: „Hi Matt. Mein Name ist Josh. Das Brotherly Love gehört mir."

Matt: „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Josh."

Josh: „Dutz mich ruhig Matt. Bevor wir das mit der Bewerbung durchsprechen sollte ich dir allerdings sagen, dass dies hier eine Schwulen und Lesben Bar ist, also falls du damit ein Problem hast, bist du hier falsch."

Matt: „Das wusste ich schon. Eine gute Freundin hat mir die Kneipe hier empfohlen."

Josh kam hinter der Bar hervor und deutete auf einen Tisch.

Josh: „Gut dann lass uns dort Platz nehmen und deine Möglichkeiten durchsprechen."

Matt setzte sich an den Tisch.

Josh: „Willst du etwas zu trinken haben? Einen Kaffee oder eine Coke vielleicht?"

Matt: „Ein Mineralwasser wäre phantastisch."

Josh kam mit einem Wasser und einer Cola zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Das Wasser reichte er Matt.

Josh: „Hast du schon mal gekellnert, Matt?"

Matt: „Ja, so habe ich mir mein Erststudium an der UCLA verdient. Ich will nun aber noch ein Zweitstudium hier in Cleveland anfangen."

Josh: „Wieso der Umzug?"

Matt: „Ich habe jemanden hier in Cleveland kennen gelernt. Er hatte gerade erst sein Coming Out hinter sich, oder besser gesagt, er steckt noch mitten drin und da ich ihn mag will ich ihn unterstützten."

Josh: „Nett von dir. Und das so ganz ohne Erwartungen?"

Matt: „Nun ja, ich hoffe natürlich schon, dass sich daraus mehr entwickelt, aber momentan sind wir nur Freunde und ich helfe ihm auf jede Art die ihm vorschwebt."

Josh: „Gut, nun zurück zu dir. Hast du auch mal als Barkeeper gearbeitet, oder bisher nur als Kellner."

Matt: „Ich habe das ein oder andere Mal auch an der Bar ausgeholfen, aber was Cocktails angeht bin ich noch nicht so geübt."

Josh: „An was für Arbeitszeiten hattest du denn so gedacht?"

Matt: „Die sind mir eigentlich ganz egal. Bis zum nächsten Semester hab ich ja immer Zeit."

Josh: „Ok, wir machen das so. Du bist eingestellt und fängst morgen an. Du arbeitest Tagsüber als Kellner. Jeden Mittwoch Abend bleibst du auch hier. Dann unterrichte ich dich im herstellen von Cocktails. Sobald du das beherrscht bekommst du Wechselschichten, mal Tagsüber, mal Abends und ab dann kannst du dir die Arbeitszeiten aussuchen. Musst nur 24 Stunden vorher Bescheid sagen."

Matt: „Was passiert wenn ich mal nen dringenden Anruf bekomme und schnell weg muss?"

Josh: „Du bist hier nie alleine. Also im Notfall geht das auch. Solche Notfälle sollten allerdings nicht überhand nehmen."

Matt: „Gut."

Josh: „Schön, also dann bis Morgen?"

Matt: „Ja, vielen vielen Dank."

Josh: „Keine Ursache."

Die beiden schüttelten noch ein mal die Hände, dann ging Matt wieder nach Hause. Willow und Oz waren weg, aber Andrew lag schlafend auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Matt beugte sich zu ihm herunter und spielte mit dem Gedanken ihn zu küssen. Er näherte sich langsam Andrews Lippen, doch dann ließ er es im letzten Moment doch bleiben und rüttelte Andrew bloß ein Wenig damit dieser aufwachte.

Andrew: „Was'n los?"

Matt: „Ich hab den Job!"

Andrew: „Hey, das ist ja phantastisch."

Andrew und Matt umarmten sich. Beide genossen die Umarmung sichtlich und blieben lange in der Umarmung stecken. Plötzlich drehten beide die Köpfe und die Lippen der Zwei näherten sich einander an. Doch dann hörten sie wie der Schlüssel ins Türschloss gesteckt wurde. Danach öffnete sich die Haustür und Willow kam herein. Die beiden lösten sich hastig aus der Umarmung.

Willow: „Ist was passiert?"

Matt: „Nein... Äh doch, ich habe den Job bekommen."

Willow: „Hey Matt das ist ja klasse."

Auch Willow umarmte Matt gratulierend, dann verschwand sie auf ihr Zimmer und Matt und Andrew schauten sich schweigend an. Andrew bedauerte es, dass Willow gerade jetzt reingekommen war, denn nun hatten sie ihre große Chance verpasst sich zu küssen.

Mitten in der Nach wachte Andrew auf weil er ziemlichen Durst hatte. Er ging in die Küche und trank ein Glas Milch. Auf dem Rückweg in sein Zimmer kam er am Wohnzimmer vorbei in dem Matt schlief. Er warf einen Blick auf das Bett und auf Matt. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. Als er direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben war beugte er sich langsam runter. Er musste an den Vormittag denken, wo er und Matt sich beinahe geküsst hätten. Kurz vor Matts Lippen hielt er allerdings inne, überlegte es sich anders, stand wieder aufrecht und verließ das Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen als er aufwachte und in die Küche ging war nur Oz da. Willow und Matt schliefen beide noch. Andrew nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und vertraute Oz seine Probleme an. Er erzählte ihm sogar von beiden Situationen gestern.

Oz: „Wieso hast du es dir anders überlegt?"

Andrew: „Naja, Matt hat mir offen gesagt, dass er auf mich steht. Wenn ich ihn jetzt nur küsse um herauszufinden ob ich das auch mag wecke ich doch bloss Hoffnungen in ihm, die ich hinterher vielleicht nicht erfüllen kann. Das wäre ihm gegenüber doch sehr unfair."

Oz: „Lügst du dich jetzt nicht gerade selber an? Kann es nicht viel eher sein, dass du einfach nur Angst hast?"

Andrew: „Ja, du hast Recht. Dir kann ich nichts vormachen, oder?"

Oz: „Eigentlich habe ich nur einen Tipp für dich. Lass dich einfach fallen und tu es. Wenn es dir gefällt ists gut und ansonsten musst du halt rausfinden, ob es nur der falsche Mann war, oder ob du vielleicht doch nicht schwul bist. Aber auf jeden Fall bringt es dich ein Stück weiter. Matt ist ein großer Junge. Er wird es auch verkraften, sollte es bei einem Kuss bleiben."

Andrew: „Einfach fallen lassen?"

Oz: „Ja, spring ins kalte Wasser und lass dich treiben. Tu es einfach. Mach dir keine Gedanken über den vierten Schritt, bevor du den ersten gemacht hast. Ein Kuss ist noch kein Heiratsantrag."

Andrew: „Ich denke du hast Recht."

Nun kamen auch Willow und Matt dazu.

Andrew: „Und schon aufgeregt? Heute ist doch dein erster Arbeitstag."

Matt: „Na das wird schon. Kannst ja später mal vorbei schauen."

Am Nachmittag nachdem Andrew seine eigene Schicht beendet hatte, schaute er im Brotherly Love vorbei. Matt hatte noch eine ganze Stunde Schicht. Andrew beschloss in dieser Zeit einfach dort in der Bar zu bleiben. Als er eine Weile an seinem Platz gesessen hatte, näherte sich ihm Josh.

Josh: „Na, checkst du die Konkurrenz aus? Du bist doch Kellner in Tommys Bar, oder?"

Andrew: „Hehe nein, das ist es nicht. Ich warte darauf, dass ein Freund von mir Schichtende hat"

Josh: „Meinst du Matt?"

Andrew: „Ja genau."

Josh: „Macht es dir was aus wenn ich dir beim Warten etwas Gesellschaft leiste?"

Andrew: „Nein natürlich nicht. Setzt dich ruhig."

Josh: „Danke."

Josh nahm gegenüber von Andrew Platz. Dann winkte er Matt heran.

Matt: „Hey ihr zwei. Was wollt ihr denn haben?"

Andrew: „Ich nehm noch ne Cherry Coke."

Josh: „Ach, knick das. Wir nehmen zwei Long Island Iceteas."

Andrew schaute Josh an.

Josh: „Ich lad dich ein. Da dein Bekannter nun für mich arbeitet werden wir uns ja sicher öfter sehen."

Andrew: „Na dann danke."

Matt ging los und und holte die Getränke.

Josh: „Und wie siehsts bei dir aus? Hast du ne Freundin?"

Andrew: „Nein. Ich... hatte gerade mein Coming Out."

Josh: „Ah, du bist der Freund für den Matt nach Cleveland gezogen ist?"

Andrew: „Ja genau."

Josh: „Wenn du mal irgend einen Rat brauchst, meld dich einfach. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

Andrew: „Dürfen es auch persönliche Fragen sein?"

Plötzlich kam Matt mit den Getränken. Er gab jedem einen Icetea und ging dann weiter, andere Kunden bedienen. Josh nahm einen großen Schluck und Andrew tat es ihm gleich.

Josh: „Fragen kannst du alles. Ob es auch ne Antwort gibt, sehen wir dann."

Andrew nahm noch einen Schluck um sich Mut zu machen. Dann rückte er mit der Sprache raus.

Andrew: „Bist du schwul?"

Josh: „Nein, ich bin Bi. Aber das war noch nicht die Frage die dir auf der Seele liegt, oder?"

Andrew: „Nein, das war sie in der Tat noch nicht."

Josh: „Ok, also was willst du wissen?"

Andrew: „Dein erster Kuss mit einem Mann, wie war das?"

Josh: „Die Wahrheit?"

Andrew: „Ich bitte darum."

Josh: „Ich fand es ekelhaft. Oder zumindest dachte ich das. Es war meine erste Reaktion. Doch tief in mir drin schien es mir doch gefallen zu haben und langsam wuchs der Wunsch in mir, diesen Mann noch mal zu küssen. Beim zweiten Mal konnte ich mich dann auch besser auf den Kuss einlassen. Ich hab mich dann einfach entspannt und dann war es echt schön."

Andrew: „Wieso fandest du es ekelhaft beim ersten Mal?"

Josh: „Nun, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte."

Andrew: „Also falls du sie erzählen willst, ich hab Zeit."

Josh grinste.

Josh: „Ok, also gut. Ich war damals mit einer Frau zusammen. Mein bester Freund hatte mir dann an einem Abend wo wir zwei viel getrunken haben gestanden dass er schwul sei und auf mich steht. Ich habe ihm dann gesagt ich glaub ihm kein Wort und gesagt, dass er mich nur hochnehmen will. Darauf meinte er das sei nicht wahr und er hätte die Wahrheit gesagt. Dann habe ich darauf bestanden, dass er das beweisen solle. Daraufhin hat er mich einfach geküsst. Ich habe ihn von mir weg gestoßen und ihn gefragt ob er übergeschnappt sei. Doch irgendwie hat mich der Gedanke an den Kuss nicht mehr losgelassen. Jedes Mal wenn meine Freundin mir einen Kuss gab hab ich nur an diesen einen Kuss denken können. Meine Freundin hat natürlich gemerkt dass etwas nicht stimmte und sich kurz danach von mir getrennt. Und dann kam ich mit dem besagten Freund zusammen."

Andrew: „Wow."

Josh: „Warum fragst du eigentlich?"

Andrew: „Ich habe noch nie einen Mann geküsst, spiele aber gerade mit dem Gedanken. Aber ich habe Angst davor."

Josh: „Lass dir Zeit. Du wirst den richtigen Augenblick schon bemerken wenn er da ist."

Andrew: „Was wenn ich ihn verpasse und es dann zu spät ist?"

Josh: „Keine Panik, wird schon werden. Und falls es da um Matt geht, denke ich wird er dir Zeit lassen. Und er hat im Gegensatz zu dir schon Erfahrung. Vielleicht geht die Initiative ja dann sogar von ihm aus."

Andrew: „Nein, das denke ich nicht, da er mir ja versprochen hat, mir meinen Freiraum zu lassen. Da wird er mich sicher nicht küssen."

Josh: „Das mag sein, aber wenn du ihm signalisierst, dass du bereit bist, wird er vielleicht das Ruder übernehmen, damit du es einfach genießen kannst. Aber wenn ich eine Sache weiß dann diese: Du kannst keinen perfekten Kuss planen. Die besten Küsse kommen aus der Situation heraus, teilweise unerwartet, aber auf keinen Fall geplant. Wenn es soweit ist, passiert es."

Andrew: „Danke."

Josh: „Keine Ursache. Wusstest du übrigens dass Matt morgen Geburtstag hat?"

Andrew: „Was? Oh mein Gott, das hat er ja gar nicht gesagt. Und ich habe überhaupt kein Geschenk für ihn. Das ist ja doof."

Josh: „Er wird sich sicher auch so freuen wenn du ihm zeigst, dass du das Datum weißt."

Eine halbe Stunde später begleitete Andrew Matt mit nach Hause.

Matt: „Und, was hast du so mit Josh besprochen?"

Andrew: „Ach, wir haben uns einfach nur so unterhalten. Aber er scheint nett zu sein. Du hast Glück mit so nem Chef gehabt."

Matt: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Die zwei machten auf dem Rückweg einen Umweg und gingen durch den Park. Danach gingen sie noch ins Kino. Um 5 vor 12 kamen sie in der Wohnung an. Nun bemerkte Andrew, dass er seinen Schlüssel nicht finden konnte und musste ihn erst mal in allen Taschen suchen. Nach weiteren 3 Minuten hatte er ihn endlich gefunden und konnte die Haustür aufschließen. Auf dem Weg nach oben ließ er sich extra viel Zeit. Als sie oben ankamen dauerte es eine ganze Minute bis er endlich die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte. Als sie eintraten und Matt das Licht einschaltete sprangen alle aus ihren Verstecken und gratulierten ihm zum Geburtstag. Kate und Willow brachten eine Torte herein.

Charlie: „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Matt."

Kate: „Auch von mir alles Gute."

Giles: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Matt."

Nun drehten sie die Musik laut auf und feierten. Willow hatte einen magischen Lärmschutz um die Wohnung gelegt, damit die Nachbarn den Lärm nicht mitbekamen. Sie feierten die ganze Nacht durch. Um 4 Uhr ging Kate als Letzte nach Hause.

Als Andrew am nächsten Morgen um 11 Uhr aufgewacht war, erhob er sich erschrocken. In einer Stunde musste Matt auf der Arbeit sein. Er eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Matt gerade dabei war, sich anzuziehen. Als er Andrew sah, lächelte er ihn an.

Matt: „Vielen Dank für die großartige Feier heute Nacht."

Andrew: „Gern geschehen."

Die zwei Umarmten sich erneut. Dieses mal gab es niemanden der störte. Andrew gab Matt einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser war erst überrascht, doch dann übernahm er die Initiative. Aus dem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund wurde ein langer Zungenkuss. Doch dann klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür und die beiden ließen einander los. Matt ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Matt: „Du?"

Ende Folge 2


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 3: Stress mit dem Ex

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 25.06.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 2:

Andrew gab Matt einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser war erst überrascht, doch dann übernahm er die Initiative. Aus dem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund wurde ein langer Zungenkuss. Doch dann klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür und die beiden ließen einander los. Matt ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Matt: „Du?"

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Supporting Roles by:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

mit:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

und:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

Special Guest Star:

Greg Rikaart als Clark Grant

Vor der Tür stand ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Ungläubig schaute er Matt an.

Mann: „Matt? Oh mein Gott, was machst du denn hier?"

Matt: „Ich bin vor kurzem hier her gezogen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du auch hier wohnst."

Mann: „Ich bin gerade erst eingezogen und wollte mich bei meinen Nachbarn vorstellen."

Matt: „Andrew, komm mal her. Hier ist jemand, mit dem ich dich bekannt machen will."

Andrew kam zur Tür.

Matt: „Andrew Wells, Clark Grant. Clark ist ein alter Freund von mir aus L. A. Wir haben uns seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Andrew ist der Grund warum ich hier in Cleveland gelandet bin."

Clark: „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Andrew."

Andrew: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Clark: „Und ihr zwei seit nun ein Paar?"

Andrew: „Noch nicht wirklich, aber wir arbeiten dran."

Clark: „Na immerhin teilt ihr zwei euch schon eine Wohnung."

Matt: „Das ist nur eine WG. Wir wohnen hier zusammen mit 2 Freunden."

Andrew: „Also, woher kennt ihr zwei euch denn?"

Clark: „Wir waren mal zusammen."

Matt: „Aber das ist schon lange her und aus und vorbei."

Clark: „Ja, das ist es wohl. Wollen wir drei nicht mal zusammen um die Häuser ziehen?"

Andrew: „Wir wollten heute Karaoke singen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Clark: „Gerne. Wenn es euch nicht stört."

Matt: „Ach iwo. Warum sollte es. Du kennst hier ja niemanden."

Clark: „Nun denn, wir sehen uns ja dann heute Abend. Vielleicht lerne ich dann mal die 2 anderen Burschen kennen mit denen ihr zusammen wohnt."

Andrew: „Wir wohnen mit einem hetero Paar zusammen."

Clark: „Nun, jedem das seine. Hey, ist heute nicht dein Geburtstag, Matt?"

Matt: „Ja genau, deshalb gehen wir singen."

Clark: „Gut, dann also bis heute Abend, tschau Leute und herzlichen Glückwunsch Matt."

Clark verließ umarmte Matt und reichte Andrew die Hand, dann verließ er die Wohnung. Andrew und Matt setzten sich auf die Couch.

Matt: „Du hättest ihn nicht einladen müssen. Ist das wirklich ok für dich?"

Andrew: „Aber ja. Wir zwei sind nicht mal ein Paar, also warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf deinen Ex sein?"

Matt: „Nun, wenn du meinst."

Andrew: „Na, was soll schon passieren?"

Matt: „Clark ist sehr ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Wenn er sich etwas zum Ziel setzt tut er alles um das zu erreichen."

Andrew: „Was ist daran schlimm?"

Matt: „Er geht dafür über Leichen."

Andrew schaute entsetzt.

Matt: „Metaphorisch gesprochen, meinte ich."

Andrew: „Ach so."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Oz und Willow kamen herein.

Willow: „Hm, müsstest du nicht schon längst im Brotherly Love sein, Matt?"

Matt schaute auf die Uhr.

Matt: „Oh Gott, so spät ist es schon?

Matt rannte schnell in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und rannte raus aus der Wohnung. Andrew hingehen setzte sich zusammen mit Oz und Willow ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen informierte.

Willow: „Na dann bin ich mal gespannt auf heute Abend."

Oz: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Andrew. Nach der langen Zeit hat Clark vielleicht gar kein Interesse mehr an Matt."

Andrew: „So wie bei dir und Willow, ja?"

Oz: „Na, sowas ist doch selten."

Willow: „Einfach mal schauen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln."

Oz: „Und selbst wenn... Matt ist verrückt nach dir. Ich denke nicht dass jemand anderes ihn dir wegschnappen könnte."

Willow: „Aber hast du dich denn überhaupt schon für ihn entschieden?"

Andrew: „Nein, aber wir nähern uns langsam einander an."

Oz: „Dann wird es schon werden. Also immer ruhig bleiben und Vertrauen haben."

Ein paar Stunden später waren sie alle in der Karaokebar. Auch Clark war bei ihnen. Das erste Lied sang Matt und er schaute dabei Andrew an.

Matt:

Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way<p>

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you<p>

You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

Großer Applaus brach aus. Dann setzte er sich neben Andrew. Nun ging Oz auf die Bühne. Nun wurde es still im Raum, da alle den Gitarristen der Dingoes singen hören wollten. Normal spielte er ja nur das Instrument.

Oz:

Just take those old records off the shelf  
>I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself<br>Today's music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock n' roll<p>

Don't try to take me to a disco  
>You'll never even get me out on the floor<br>In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
>I like that old time rock n' roll<p>

Still like that old time rock n' roll  
>That kind of music just soothes the soul<br>I reminisce about the days of old  
>With that old time rock n' roll<p>

Won't go to hear them play a tango  
>I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul<br>There's only one sure way to get me to go  
>Start playing old time rock n' roll<p>

Call me a relic, call me what you will  
>Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill<br>Today's music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock n' roll<p>

Still like old time rock n' roll  
>That kind of music just soothes the soul<br>I reminisce about the days of old  
>With that old time rock n' roll<p>

Er bekam sehr viel Applaus. Danach ging Clark ans Micro.

Clark: „Diesen Song widme ich einer ganz besonderen Person, die heute auch auch hier ist."

On the day I walked away,  
>All the blue rolled into gray.<br>Now in the dark, alone I lay.  
>Should have stopped,<br>But I could never ever stay.

Somewhere in the night,  
>Inside my dreams you burn so bright.<br>And I'm with you there and everything's alright.  
>Somewhere in the night,<br>Before the darkness turns to light.  
>Let me love you there, somewhere in the night.<p>

Second chances, I wont get.  
>Wouldn't dare to hope and yet.<br>Everywhere I turn I see your silhouette  
>Been so long but I never will forget.<p>

Somewhere in the night,  
>Inside my dreams you burn so bright.<br>And I'm with you there and everything's alright.  
>Somewhere in the night,<br>Before the darkness turns to light.  
>Let me love you there, somewhere in the night.<p>

Time after time, I find that I'm thinking about you.  
>Up on the hill I see you still but I just can't reach.<br>Who would answer your prayers?  
>Who would wait by the stairs?<br>Not Me.  
>Not Me.<p>

Somewhere in the night,  
>Inside my dreams you burn so bright.<br>And I'm with you there and everything's alright.  
>Somewhere in the night,<br>Before the darkness turns to light.  
>Let me see your face.<br>Feel your warm embrace.  
>Let me love you, somewhere in the night.<p>

Andrew konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. Er fragte sich, was sich dieser Clark einbildete, Matt ein solches Lied zu singen. Matt wurde auf seinem Stuhl kleiner und kleiner und schaute ziemlich sauer zu Clark auf. Als er sein Lied beendet hatte kam er runter und ging auf Andrew zu.

Clark: „Na, kannst du das überbieten? Ich denke mal nicht. Du solltest aufgeben. Matt gehört wieder so gut wie mir und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst."

Andrew stand auf und verließ die Karaokebar. Vor der Tür stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Er schaute auf und erkannte Josh.

Andrew: „Tut mir wirklich Leid, Josh."

Josh: „Hey, was ist denn los? Du siehst ziemlich wütend aus."

Andrew erzählte Josh was gerade passiert war.

Josh: „Ok, nun musst du dich entscheiden ob du kämpfen willst."

Andrew: „Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, ob ich Matt liebe. Wir sind noch so am Anfang."

Josh: „Exfreunde können einer Beziehung gefährlich werden. Wenn du nun nicht mal kämpfen willst, hast du Matt schon so gut wie verloren."

Andrew: „Meinst du?"

Josh: „Nun ja, Matt ist sehr anständig, aber er muss zumindest wissen, dass es eine Chance zwischen euch beiden geben kann."

Andrew: „Wir haben uns gestern geküsst."

Josh: „Hey, das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Aber ich denke du solltest ihm zeigen, dass du für mehr bereit bist. Das muss ja nicht bedeuten, dass du noch gleich heute mit ihm schlafen wirst, aber du solltest ihm zeigen, dass du zumindest gestern nicht bereust und mehr willst. Und es gibt doch kaum eine bessere Möglichkeit, als diese hier. Du kannst ihm ein Lied singen. Dann wird vielleicht auch Clark sehen, dass er keine Chance hast. Du gehst da jetzt wieder rein, und kämpfst. Du schaffst das!"

Andrew: „Danke."

Josh: „Keine Ursache."

Andrew ging wieder rein. Gerade war Willow mit einem Lied fertig geworden und er konnte ans Micro gehen.

Andrew: „Dieses Lied widme ich meinem Freund Matt."

Andrew:

Feels like the first time for me  
>One touch and you set me free<p>

You got me trippin'  
>And it feels like a shock to my system<br>Didn't think it existed  
>And now I know that it's true<br>Yes I do

And now I'm on a mission  
>Because you made me see<br>That it's not impossible  
>That someone just like you<br>Could be with me  
>Yes you could<p>

Feels like the first time for me  
>One touch and you set me free<br>It's like you're out of my league  
>And though I'm trying<br>To keep my cool  
>It's hard you see<br>When you're next to me

Baby it was you that was missing  
>I never knew the truth<br>'Til my heart told me  
>That something was different<br>So I listened for the first time  
>Yes I did<p>

It's a new kind of feeling  
>You take me to a place<br>That I ain't been  
>When you touch me<br>It's magic  
>When you touch me<br>Yes it is

Feels like the first time for me  
>One touch and you set me free<br>It's like you're out of my league  
>And though I'm trying<br>To keep my cool  
>It's hard you see<br>When you're next to me Baby  
>Next to me Baby<br>Come on

Feels like the first time  
>Every time that you look at me<br>And I have to try  
>And get a grip on reality<br>People say this and they say that  
>But baby it's hard to see<br>When you're next to me  
>Baby come on<p>

Feels like the first time for me  
>One touch and you set me free<br>It's like you're out of my league  
>And though I'm trying<br>To keep my cool  
>It's hard you see<br>When you're next to me baby  
>Next to me baby come on<p>

Feels like the first time for me  
>One touch and you set me free<br>It's like you're out of my league  
>And though I'm trying<br>To keep my cool  
>It's hard you see<br>When you're next to me baby  
>Next to me<br>Baby  
>Come on <p>

Applaus brandete auf.

Andrew: „Und noch ein zweites Lied, welches ich ebenfalls Matt widme."

Andrew:

You can dance, every dance with the guy  
>That gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<br>You can smile, every smile for the man  
>That held your hand beneath the pale moonlight<br>But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darlin', save the last dance for me

Oh I know, that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Please, don't give your heart to anyone<br>But don't forget who's takin' you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>Please darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
>Can't you feel it when we touch<br>I will never ever let you go  
>I love you oh so much<p>

You can dance, go and carry on  
>Till the night is gone<br>And it's time to go  
>If he asks, if you're all alone<br>Can he take you home, than you must tell him no  
>Please don't forget who's taking you home<br>And in whose arms you're gonna be  
>Please darling, save the last dance for me<p>

Save the last dance for me  
>Save the last dance for me<br>Save the last dance for me  
>Won't you save the last dance for me?<br>Baby, save the last dance for me!

Matt sprang auf, ging auf die Bühne zu Andrew und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Als die beiden an ihren Tisch zurück gekehrt waren, war Clark verschwunden.

Ende Folge 3


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 4: Noch mehr Stress mit dem Ex

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 02.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 2:

Andrew gab Matt einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dieser war erst überrascht, doch dann übernahm er die Initiative. Aus dem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund wurde ein langer Zungenkuss. Doch dann klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür und die beiden ließen einander los. Matt ging zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Matt: „Du?"

Staffel 1 Folge 3:

Matt: „Andrew, komm mal her. Hier ist jemand, mit dem ich dich bekannt machen will."

Andrew kam zur Tür.

Matt: „Andrew Wells, Clark Grant. Clark ist ein alter Freund von mir aus L. A. Wir haben uns seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Andrew ist der Grund warum ich hier in Cleveland gelandet bin."

etwas später:

Andrew: „Wir wollten heute Karaoke singen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Clark: „Gerne. Wenn es euch nicht stört."

Clark umarmte Matt und reichte Andrew die Hand, dann verließ er die Wohnung. Andrew und Matt setzten sich auf die Couch.

Matt: „Du hättest ihn nicht einladen müssen. Ist das wirklich ok für dich?"

Andrew: „Aber ja. Wir zwei sind nicht mal ein Paar, also warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf deinen Ex sein?"

Matt: „Nun, wenn du meinst."

Andrew: „Na, was soll schon passieren?"

Matt: „Clark ist sehr ehrgeizig und zielstrebig. Wenn er sich etwas zum Ziel setzt tut er alles um das zu erreichen."

später:

Clark baggert öffentlich Matt an, muss aber erkennen, dass er gegen Andrew den kürzeren zieht, daher verlässt er die Karaokebar.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Supporting Roles by:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

mit:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

und:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

Special Guest Stars:

Greg Rikaart als Clark Grant

Shane West als Barkeeper Gunther

und

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Als Andrew am nächsten Tag aufstand war er alleine in der Wohnung. Er duschte schnell, zog sich an und trank einen Kaffee. Danach verließ er die Wohnung. Im Flur traf er auf Clark.

Clark: „Hi Andrew. Das mit Gestern tut mir wirklich Leid. Matt war meine große Liebe und ich wollte noch ein letztes Mal versuchen wieder mit ihm zusammen zu kommen. Ich dachte es wäre ein Wink des Schicksals, dass er ausgerechnet in der Wohnung nebenan wohnt. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen."

Andrew: „Ja, ich denke schon."

Clark: „Und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr zwei gar nicht zusammen wärt, daher ging das ganze auch nicht gegen dich, ok?"

Andrew: „Gut das verstehe ich."

Clark: „Also Friede?"

Andrew: „Ja Friede."

Die zwei reichten sich die Hand.

Clark: „Und was machst du nun?"

Andrew: „Ich muss in Tommys Bar, dort arbeite ich."

Clark: „Ist dieser Tommy nett?"

Andrew: „Ja, das war er als er noch lebte. Er ist leider gestorben, nun gehört die Bar einer Freundin von mir."

Clark: „Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"

Andrew: „Aber nein, weshalb sollte ich da was gegen haben?"

Die zwei gingen zusammen zur Bar. Clark trank eine Cola während Andrew arbeitete. Wann immer Andrew etwas Zeit hatte ging er zu Clark und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Um 16uhr kam Charlie in der Bar an um Andrew abzulösen.

Charlie: „Hi Andrew."

Andrew: „Hi Charlie. Das hier ist Clark."

Charlie: „Hallo Clark."

Clark: „Freut mich sehr."

Charlie: „Mich auch. Woher kennst du denn Andrew?"

Clark: „Durch Matt. Ich bin ein alter Bekannter von ihm."

Charlie: „Und bleibt ihr zwei noch etwas und leistet mir Gesellschaft?"

Clark: „Tut mir Leid, ich hab heute große Pläne mit Andrew."

Andrew: „Tatsächlich?"

Clark: „Nun, dein Outing ist noch nicht lange her, richtig? Und dein einziger Schwuler Bekannter ist Matt. Das müssen wir ändern, also werden wir heute durch die Schwulenclubs von Cleveland ziehen."

Andrew: „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

Clark: „Aber ja."

Clark nahm Andrew an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zu einem Taxi. Dem Taxifahrer sagte er eine Adresse und sie fuhren los. Als sie ausgestiegen waren standen sie vor einem riesengroßen Club. Clark bezahlte den Eintritt für sich und Andrew. Drin lief laute Musik und sie fingen an zu tanzen. Während dem Tanzen fingen sie eine Unterhaltung an.

Clark: „Also, was ist dein Typ?"

Andrew: „Da hab ich noch nie so drüber nachgedacht, aber ich mag Matt ganz gerne."

Clark: „Naja, du hattest ja bisher keine Auswahl. Ist hier keiner der dir gefallen würde?"

Andrew: „Das weiss ich gar nicht so recht."

Clark: „Was wäre denn zum Beispiel mit dem dort?"

Er zeigte auf einen 1,98 großen Mann der sicher 6 Stunden am Tag im Fitness Center verbrachte.

Andrew: „Nein, absolut nicht mein Typ. Bei dem hätte ich Angst, wenn ich ihm Abends auf einer einsamen Straße begegnen würde."

Clark ging noch viele verschiedene Männer durch, aber an jedem hatte Andrew etwas auszusetzen.

Clark: „Also gibt es in dem ganzen Gebäude nicht einen Typ mit dem du es gut aushalten könntest?"

Andrew räusperte sich.

Andrew: „Na ja, du bist sehr nett. Nun wo ich dich näher kennen gelernt hab."

Clark: „Oh, danke. Das Kompliment fand ich so nett, nun werd ich dir nen Drink an der Bar ausgeben."

Andrew: „Ich bin noch keine 21."

Clark: „Und? Wen stört denn das schon?"

Andrew: „Uhm... ok."

Clark: „Was hättest du denn gerne?"

Andrew: „Keine Ahnung. Irgend etwas was nicht all zu betrunken macht?"

Clark: „Ok, ich geh mal was besorgen."

Clark ging zur Bar.

Clark: „Einen Eistee ohne Alkohol bitte und einen Zombie."

Mit den Getränken ging er zurück zu Andrew.

Clark: „Hier ist ein Zombie. Keine Sorge, der heißt nur so, ist aber ganz harmlos. Ich hab hier nen Long Island Icetea, das macht wirklich so richtig betrunken, aber ich bin Alkohol ja gewöhnt. Also, Cheers"

Andrew: „Cheers!"

Die zwei stießen an und tranken. Da es sehr heiß in dem Laden war, war Andrew sehr durstig. Er trank seinen Zombie schnell aus.

Clark: „Ich hol mal schnell Nachschlag."

Andrew: „Sollten wir Matt nicht Bescheid sagen wo wir sind?"

Clark: „Der Arme muss doch arbeiten. Das wäre doch gemein ihm zu sagen dass wir feiern."

Andrew: „Oh, da hast du wohl recht."

Clark: „Ich hole uns mal Tequila, den musst du unbedingt mal probiert haben."

Andrew: „Uhm... ok."

Clark ging wieder zur Bar.

Clark: „Zwei Tequila bitte und 2 Wasser in den selben Bechern."

Barkeeper: „Hm, du willst wohl jemanden abfüllen?"

Clark: „Ja, den neuen meines Exfreundes."

Barkeeper: „Das ist aber..."

Clark gab dem Barkeeper einen 100 Dollar Schein."

Barkeeper: „Gar kein Problem. Am besten bringst du ihn an die Bar. Ich serviere dir Alkoholfreies Zeug und ihm starke Alkoholiker."

Clark: „Du würdest ihn nicht vielleicht auch küssen, wenn er so richtig voll ist? Allerdings noch bevor er so weit ist dass er das Morgen wieder vergisst."

Barkeeper: „Wieso sollte ich denn das machen?"

Clark: „Weil dir dann noch mal weitere 100 Dollar gehören."

Barkeeper: „Nun ja, ein Kuss sollte gehen. Aber mehr als 1 Minute Zunge ist nicht."

Clark: „Gut, aber machs romantisch und glaubwürdig."

Barkeeper: „Hoffentlich sieht er wenigstens einigermaßen gut aus."

Clark gab ihm den zweiten Hunderter, dann winkte er Andrew zu sich an die Bar.

Clark: „Der Barkeeper ist ein alter Freund von mir. Er lädt uns auf 1-2 gratis Drinks ein."

Die zwei setzten sich an die Bar.

Andrew: „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Sie sind also ein Freund von Clark. Ich bin Andrew."

Barkeeper: „Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen Andrew. Mein Name ist Gunther. Also gut, fangen wir mal mit Tequila an."

Er füllte ein Glas mit Tequila und eins mit Wasser. Jedem stellte er eins hin. Dann gab er ihnen Salz und Zitrone. Clark zeigte Andrew mit seinem Wasser, wie mans machen muss. Dieser machte es dann Clark nach. Nach weiteren 3 Runden war Andrew schon sehr betrunken.

Clark: „Und du hast bisher echt nur Matt geküsst?"

Andrew: „Ja."

Clark: „Wirklich schlecht."

Andrew: „Ja aber wieso denn das?"

Clark: „Nun ja, dir fehlt der Vergleich. Woher willst du wissen, dass das mit Matt was Besonderes ist, wenn du keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hast? Vielleicht habt ihr gar keine wirkliche Chemie zusammen."

Andrew: „Aber Matt hat doch Erfahrung. Er hätte es mir bestimmt gesagt, wenn..."

Clark: „Nein, er hätte dir den Kummer sicher ersparen wollen. Und mal ehrlich. Matt liebt dich, warum sollte er also von seiner Sicht aus dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Traummann findest, er will dich doch für sich. Er war bei so was schon immer sehr egoistisch."

Andrew: „Oh, wirklich?"

Clark: „Ja, sein Egoismus war der Grund, warum wir uns damals getrennt haben. Er hatte dabei auch noch eine Art als der liebe brave Verständnisvolle zu gelten, dabei hat er nur ein Ziel verfolgt und alles getan damit das eintritt was er wollte."

Andrew: „Echt?"

Clark: „Ja. Und schon alleine deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du Erfahrungen sammelst. Matt ist wirklich nicht der einzige Mann auf Erden."

Gunther: „Noch ne Runde, Leute?"

Clark: „Klar, wieso nicht."

Gunther schenkte noch eine Runde aus. Wieder gab er Clark nur Wasser, Andrew dagegen echten Tequila. Andrew und Clark stießen wieder an und tranken.

Clark: „Komm, lass uns ne Runde tanzen, Andrew. Gunther, würdest du uns die Plätze freihalten?"

Gunther: „Klar."

Zur selben Zeit in der Wohnung:

Matt saß zusammen mit Willow und Oz im Wohnzimmer. Die drei schauten Fernsehen. Plötzlich schaute Willow auf die Uhr.

Willow: „Oh man, schon 1Uhr. Wo bleibt denn bloß Andrew?"

Matt: „Gute Frage."

Oz: „Ich rufe mal in der Bar an."

Oz griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Tommys Bar.

Charlie: „Tommy's Bar hier, Charlie am Apparat."

Oz: „Hi Charlie ich bins, Oz. Sag mag ist Andrew noch immer am Arbeiten?"

Charlie: „Andrew? Nein. Der hatte die Mittagsschicht. Der ist so gegen 16Uhr gegangen."

Oz: „Das hört sich nicht gut an. Er ist immer noch nicht hier."

Charlie: „Ich würde mir da keine all zu großen sorgen machen. Er ist zusammen mit einem Bekannten gegangen... Mark oder sowas."

Oz: „Du meinst Clark?"

Charlie: „Ja genau, das wars. Stimmt ja... Superman. Wie konnte mir der Name nur entfallen."

Matt: „Was ist mit Clark?"

Oz: „Andrew hat die Bar zusammen mit Clark verlassen."

Charlie: „Also ich glaube die Beiden wollten durch ein paar Clubs ziehen."

Oz: „Ok, bye Charlie."

Oz legte auf.

Oz: „Also es sieht so aus als wären Andrew und Clark gerade in irgend welchen Clubs."

Matt: „Warum sollte Andrew ausgerechnet mit Clark zusammen los ziehen?"

Willow: „Vielleicht hat der gestern eingesehen, dass er keine Chance hat und hat sich dann entschuldigt."

Matt: „Also ich habe da ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl."

Willow: „Ach, vielleicht haben die beiden einfach nur viel Spaß zusammen."

Matt schnaubte laut auf.

Matt: „Die Art Spaß die Clark so hat kenne ich."

Oz: „Hey, immerhin ist es Andrew über den wir hier reden. Er hat ne Woche gebraucht um dich zu küssen, da glaubst du doch nicht, dass er nun über Clark herfallen wird."

Matt: „Jetzt wo das Eis erst mal gebrochen ist."

Willow: „Nun mach dich doch nicht verrückt."

Matt: „Du bist ne Göttin. Kannst du nicht vielleicht mal kurz einen Überwachungszauber aussprechen oder so?"

Willow: „Nein. Und du solltest das auch nicht machen."

Matt: „Du hast Recht. Ich werde nun den Club suchen in dem er ist."

Matt stand auf und stürmte aus der Tür raus, bevor Willow und Oz ihn aufhalten konnten. Vor dem Haus stieß er mit Josh zusammen.

Matt: „Mann, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

Josh: „Matt?"

Matt: „Oh mein Gott, Josh. Tut mir Leid."

Josh: „Was ist dir denn für ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

Matt: „Morgen, ok?"

Damit rannte er an Josh vorbei, der allerdings an ihm dran blieb.

Josh: „Wohin so eilig?"

Matt: „Andrew finden. Er ist mit meinem Exfreund zusammen in nen Club gegangen. Hey, du bist schwul. Du kennst bestimmt die Gayclubs hier?"

Josh: „Nun, es gibt nur einen der wirklich angesagt ist. Das hier ist ja nicht San Francisco."

Matt: „Welcher ist das?"

Josh: „Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee Andrew auszuspionieren?"

Matt: „Ich... mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn."

Josh: „Das ist eine Lüge."

Josh hielt Matt am Arm fest und hinderte ihn so daran, weiter zu gehen.

Matt: „Lass mich los."

Josh: „Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, du willst für Andrew da sein, was auch immer er tut."

Matt: „Andrew hat mich geküsst. Also bin ich doch jetzt eigentlich sein Freund."

Josh: „Habt ihr je darüber gesprochen ob ihr nun zusammen seit? Habt ihr je gesagt eure Beziehung ist exklusiv? Und davon mal abgesehen. Wir reden hier über den wohl schüchternsten Jungen Clevelands."

Matt: „Sagst du mir nun den Namen des Clubs?"

Josh seufzte und verriet Matt die Adresse, der daraufhin in ein Taxi stieg.

Im Club:

Andrew war inzwischen wieder an der Bar und Gunther flirtete mit ihm. Andrew war nun so abgefüllt, dass er kaum noch klar denken konnte. Plötzlich lehnte sich Gunther vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. Im selben Moment betrat Matt den Club. Als dieser sich umschaute sah er Andrew beim Kuss an der Bar mit Gunther.

Ende Folge 4


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 5: die Versöhnung

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 04.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 4:

Clark: „Zwei Tequila bitte und 2 Wasser in den selben Bechern."

Barkeeper: „Hm, du willst wohl jemanden abfüllen?"

Clark: „Ja, den neuen meines Exfreundes."

Barkeeper: „Das ist aber..."

Clark gab dem Barkeeper einen 100 Dollar Schein."

Barkeeper: „Gar kein Problem. Am besten bringst du ihn an die Bar. Ich serviere dir Alkoholfreies Zeug und ihm starke Alkoholiker."

Clark: „Du würdest ihn nicht vielleicht auch küssen, wenn er so richtig voll ist? Allerdings noch bevor er so weit ist dass er das Morgen wieder vergisst."

Barkeeper: „Wieso sollte ich denn das machen?"

Clark: „Weil dir dann noch mal weitere 100 Dollar gehören."

später:

Andrew war inzwischen wieder an der Bar und Gunther flirtete mit ihm. Andrew war nun so abgefüllt, dass er kaum noch klar denken konnte. Plötzlich lehnte sich Gunther vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. Im selben Moment betrat Matt den Club. Als dieser sich umschaute sah er Andrew beim Kuss an der Bar mit Gunther.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Supporting Roles by:

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

mit:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

und:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

Special Guest Stars:

Greg Rikaart als Clark Grant

und

Shane West als Barkeeper Gunther

Als Matt den Kuss gesehen hatte drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Club. Er nahm sich ein Taxi das ihn direkt zur Wohnung brachte.

Clark hatte Matt gesehen und auch, dass dieser den Kuss mitbekommen hatte. Er lief ihm nach, aber konnte nur noch sehen, wie dieser in ein Taxi stieg. Er fuhr ihm sofort nach. Vor der Wohnungstür fing er Matt ab.

Clark: „Man, dieser Andrew legt ja richtig los. Ich hab versucht ihn aufzuhalten und an dich erinnert, aber er meinte ihr zwei wäret kein Paar und er könnte schlafen mit wem er will."

Matt: „Halt den Mund."

Clark: „Hey, lass deinen Frust doch nicht an mir aus."

Matt: „Verschwinde. Zieh aus, verlass die Stadt. Du machst mir alles kaputt. Ich kenne dich und weiß dass du mit dem Kuss was zu tun hattest."

Clark: „Ja genau, ich hab Andrew festgehalten und seine Lippen auf die von Gunther gedrückt. Sonst noch was?"

Matt: „Spiel mir hier nichts vor. Ich weiß genau wie manipulativ du bist. Du hast deine Hände da irgendwie im Spiel."

Clark: „Du magst Untreue nicht, aber gib nicht mir die Schuld. Das war alleine Andrews Entscheidung."

Matt öffnete die Wohnungstür, betrat die Wohnung und schlug die Tür direkt vor Clarks Gesicht zu. Durch das Geschrei vor der Tür waren Oz und Willow aufgewacht. Sie schauten auf Matt.

Matt: „Andrew hat gerade in der Bar jemand anderen geküsst."

Oz: „Das tut mir so Leid."

Willow: „Vielleicht solltet ihr morgen noch mal miteinander sprechen. Wenn ihr beide nicht so wütend seid."

Matt: „Achso nein, vor der Tür das war nicht Andrew. Das war Clark."

Oz: „Wo ist Andrew jetzt?"

Matt: „Wahrscheinlich mit Gunther im Bett."

Willow: „Das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft?"

Matt: „Nun, sein Kuss war sehr entspannt."

Oz: „Also ich kann mir das auch nicht vorstellen."

Auf der Toilette im Club:

Andrew war gerade dabei sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Josh trat ein.

Josh: „Hab ichs mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde. Matt hat mir erzählt, dass du zusammen mit Clark losgezogen bist."

Andrew: „Wir haben ein paar Drinks gehabt. Ich scheine aber weniger zu vertragen."

Josh: „Wo ist Matt?"

Andrew: „Der war nicht hier."

Josh: „Aber er wollte nach dir sehen."

Andrew: „Oh Gott. Hoffentlich sieht er mich nicht so wie ich jetzt bin."

Erneut stürzte sich Andrew über die Toilette.

Josh: „Wenn du damit fertig bist bring ich dich am besten erst mal nach Hause."

Andrew: „Ich kann Matt so nicht unter die Augen treten."

Josh: „Wäre es dir lieber wenn er denkt du hast die Nacht bei einem anderen Mann verbracht?"

Andrew antwortete nicht mehr. Als Josh in seine Richtung schaute sah er, dass Andrew über dem Klo eingeschlafen war. Er seufzte, packte sich Andrew und trug ihn aus dem Club. Er packte ihn auf den Rücksitz eines Taxis und setzte sich daneben. Dem Taxifahrer gab er die Adresse von Andrews Wohnung. Dort bezahlte er ihn und trug Andrew zur Wohnungstür. Er nahm sich Andrews Schlüssel und schleppte ihn die Treppen hoch zur Wohnung. Als er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, sah er, dass Matt schon auf der Couch schlief. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und Willow kam heraus. Sie sah Josh erstaunt an. Noch erstaunter den schlafenden Andrew in seinen Armen.

Josh: „Wo ist denn sein Zimmer?"

Willow zeigte Josh das Zimmer und er legte ihn aufs Bett. Er zog ihm noch schnell die Schuhe, die Hose und das T-Shirt aus, dann folgte er Willow in die Küche.

Willow: „Was ist passiert?"

Josh: „Matt hat mir erzählt, dass Andrew mit seinem Exfreund unterwegs ist und durch die Clubs touren will und er ihm hinterher geht. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich da lieber ein Auge drauf haben sollte. Allerdings hab ich nur Andrew gefunden, vollkommen betrunken auf dem Klo. Da war er schon dabei sich zu übergeben. Und mitten in unserem Gespräch ist er eingeschlafen. Da dachte ich mir bring ich ihn besser heim."

Willow: „Vielen Dank. Gibt sicher nicht viele Chefs dich sich so um ihre Angestellten und deren Freunde kümmern."

Josh: „Irgendwie mag ich Andrew. Er ist noch wie ein Kind. Total naiv, sehr freundlich und für ihn ist das alles noch so neu."

Willow: „Er hat heute jemanden geküsst im Club."

Josh: „So voll wie er war würde ich da nicht zu viel rein interpretieren."

Willow: „Ich fürchte Matt wird das anders sehen."

Josh: „Matt sollte Andrew Fehler zugestehen, zumal sie nicht mal zusammen sind. Auch wenn ich glaube dass sie das beide wollen."

Willow: „Er sollte sich aber auch nicht alles gefallen lassen. Ich kann verstehen dass ihn sowas verletzt."

Josh: „Ich versuche raus zu bekommen, was wirklich passiert ist."

Willow: „Was sollte denn passiert sein?"

Josh: „Vielleicht war das alles so geplant."

Willow: „Ich komme mit."

Josh: „Wohin?"

Willow: „Zum Club. Rausfinden was genau passiert ist."

Josh: „Du willst mitkommen?"

Willow: „Ja, meinst du sie lassen mich dort nicht rein?"

Josh: „Gut, dann zieh dich mal schnell um."

Willow: „Dauert nur ne Sekunde."

Willow ging ins Schlafzimmer und kam eine 20 Sekunden später wieder raus, vollkommen geschminkt und angezogen.

Josh: „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Willow: „Magie."

Josh: „Wie bitte?"

Willow: „Nur ein Scherz. Und nun komm."

20 Minuten später erreichten die Zwei den Club und betraten ihn. Gunther stand noch immer an der Bar und die zwei gingen auf ihn zu.

Josh: „Hi Gunther."

Gunther: „Oh, hi Josh. Du hier? Dachte dieser Club wäre so gar nicht deine Szene. Du hängst doch meist in deinem Cafe ab."

Josh: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach nem Freund von mir."

Gunther: „Hat dieser Freund auch einen Namen?"

Willow: „Er heißt Andrew."

Gunther zog ein mal tief die Luft ein, dann wurde er wieder ganz ruhig. Allerdings war das weder Willow noch Josh entgangen.

Josh: „Du hast ihn nicht zufällig gesehen?"

Gunther: „Keine Ahnung, gibt sicher viele Andrews."

Josh: „Es war der, der an deinen Lippen hing vor ein paar Stunden."

Gunther schluckte.

Gunther: „Du bist der Exfreund von Clark?"

Willow: „Was hat Clark damit zu tun?"

Gunther: „Nichts."

Josh: „Wieso nur hab ich Schwierigkeiten dir das zu glauben?"

Gunther: „Ich..."

Willow: „Ich denke wir drei sollten mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."

Gunther: „Ich fühle mich hier ganz wohl, danke."

Josh ging um die Bar herum und stand nun neben Gunther.

Josh: „Los, rede!"

Gunther: „Also schön, dein Exfreund Clark hat mir Geld gegeben damit ich Andrew betrunken mache und küsse. Ich denke er will euch auseinander bringen."

Willow: „Wie konntest du dich nur auf sowas einlassen?"

Gunther: „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass Andrew der Freund von Josh ist."

Josh: „Das ist er auch nicht. Er ist der Freund einer meiner Mitarbeiter."

Willow: „Los komm mit. Ich will dass du das Matt und Andrew persönlich sagst, damit die zwei sich wieder vertragen können."

Matt: „Nicht mehr nötig."

Willow, Josh und Gunther drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Matt.

Willow: „Was machst du denn hier?"

Matt: „Ich bin aufgewacht als ihr Andrew in sein Zimmer gebracht habt und dann beschlossen habt der Sache nachzugehen, da dachte ich mir ich folge euch mal und schaue was dabei rauskommt."

Gunther: „Ich nehm mal an du bist Andrews Freund?"

Matt kam auf Gunther zu. Dann hab er ihm einen Kinnhaken und Gunther ging zu Boden. Nun schauten viele der Gäste dem Geschehen zu.

Matt: „Du hast Andrew betrunken gemacht und geküsst. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Sei froh wenn wir dich nicht verklagen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte verließ er die Bar, gefolgt von Josh und Willow. Josh verabschiedete sich von den beiden und nahm ein anderes Taxi. Willow und Matt fuhren nach Hause. Mittlerweile war es schon 6 Uhr morgens. Als sie in der Wohnung ankamen saßen Oz und Andrew auf der Couch.

Andrew: „Wie soll er mir das je verzeihen?"

Oz: „Nun du warst ziemlich betrunken und ihr zwei seit ja nicht zusammen, also dürften deine Chancen nicht all zu schlecht stehen, was das betrifft."

Nun öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Willow und Matt kamen rein.

Andrew: „Matt, es tut mir so Leid. So unendlich Leid, wirklich."

Matt: „Du kannst nichts dafür. Das war alles der Plan von Clark. Gunther sollte dich betrunken machen und dich küssen."

Andrew: „Aber wie konnte Clark planen, dass du den Kuss sehen würdest?"

Matt: „Das hat er nicht. Ich denke er wollte dass du mir den Kuss beichtest und ich dich daraufhin verlasse. Er weiß genau wie ich zu untreue stehe. Allerdings hat er weder bedacht dass ich herausfinden könnte dass er darin verwickelt ist, noch dass wir zwei gar nicht zusammen sind und du machen kannst, was du willst und mit wem du willst."

Andrew: „Du bist vollkommen anders als Clark dich beschrieben hat. Ich wusste, dass das irgendwie nicht stimmen konnte."

Matt und Andrew umarmten sich. Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Als Oz sie öffnete stand dort niemand. Als er auf den Boden schaute sah er dort allerdings einen Briefumschlag. Dieser war adressiert an Matt und Andrew. Er war von Clark der ihnen mitteilte dass es ihm Leid täte was er getan hatte und dass er ausgezogen sei und auch die Stadt verlassen würde.

Ende Folge 5


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 6: Endlich

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 06.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 5:

Matt und Andrew umarmten sich. Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Als Oz sie öffnete stand dort niemand. Als er auf den Boden schaute sah er dort allerdings einen Briefumschlag. Dieser war adressiert an Matt und Andrew. Er war von Clark der ihnen mitteilte dass es ihm Leid täte was er getan hatte und dass er ausgezogen sei und auch die Stadt verlassen würde.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Special Guest Stars:

Rob Estes als Kyle Stone

Sarah Gilbert als Jennifer Cole

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Matt, Willow und Oz saßen in der Küche am Frühstückstisch. Matt sammelte seinen ganzen Mut. Er atmete noch ein mal tief ein und aus, dann stellte er seine Frage.

Matt: „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, heute Abend woanders zu schlafen?"

Willow: „Oh, was hast du denn vor?"

Matt: „Zwischen mir und Andrew läuft es in letzter Zeit echt gut. Er hatte gestern Nachtschicht und hat daher heute frei. Ich habe auch meinen freien Tag und ich dachte wir könnten unsere Beziehung vielleicht auf die nächste Ebene bringen."

Oz: „Die Beziehung, die ihr eigentlich gar nicht habt."

Matt: „Die Beziehung die wir eigentlich führen aber von der wir beide leugnen dass es sie gibt, weiß der Himmel weshalb, ja."

Willow: „Nun, ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein, oder Oz?"

Oz: „Hm, ich hab eine bessere Idee. Wir haben doch Freitag. Wieso nehmt ihr 2 euch nicht für das gesamte Wochenende frei. Und wir beide fliegen nach London und besuchen Buffy."

Matt: „Das wäre phantastisch wenn ihr das machen würdet."

Willow: „Klasse Idee Schatz, der letzte Besuch ist schon wieder viel zu lang her."

Oz: „Ruf doch mal schnell Kate und Josh an. Wenn beide ja sagen kannst du Andrew damit überraschen."

Matt: „Du bist genial Oz."

Matt griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Kate.

Kate: „Hier Kate Lockley, guten Tag?"

Matt: „Hi Kate, ich bins Matt. Ich wollte fragen ob es möglich wäre, dass du Andrew dieses Wochenende frei gibst?"

Kate: „Ja, das sollte möglich sein. Nächste Woche fliegt Charlie nach Hawaii, also wird Andrew da einige extra Schichten übernehmen müssen. Da kann er dieses Wochenende ruhig frei bekommen."

Matt: „Danke dir."

Matt legte auf. Dann wählte er die Nummer von Josh."

Josh: „Josh Hart hier, hallo?"

Matt: „Hi Josh, ich bins Matt."

Josh: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Mann?"

Matt: „Wenn es geht hätte ich gern das Wochenende frei. Andrew hat auch frei und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das ein wenig ausnützen können."

Josh: „Nun, dann will ich mal kein Spielverderber sein. Also nimm dir frei und ein schönes Wochenende."

Matt: „Danke Josh."

Josh: „Keine Ursache. Viel Erfolg bei dem romantischen Wochenende."

Matt: „Danke."

Beide legten auf.

Matt: „Sie haben beide ja gesagt."

Willow: „Gratuliere."

Oz: „Aber geh es nicht zu stürmisch an. Du kennst ja Andrew."

Willow umarmte Matt noch mal, dann stand sie auf und ging packen. Oz half Matt noch schnell beim Abräumen und Spülen, dann ging auch er packen.

Andrew wurde unsanft geweckt, als sein Telefon anfing zu klingeln. Müde aber erfreut stellte er fest, dass Jessy die Anruferin war. Er nahm den Anruf entgegen.

Andrew: „Hi Gracie."

Jessy: „Hi Will."

Andrew: „Was gibt's Neues?"

Jessy: „Das sollte wohl eher ich dich fragen. Ich hab gerade mit Charlie telefoniert. Du lebst nun mit einem Mann zusammen? Erzähl mir alles."

Andrew: „Nun ja, so viel gibt es da noch gar nicht zu erzählen."

Jessy: „Na los, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Seid ihr ein Paar? Wie ist er im Bett? Kann er gut Küssen?"

Eine Stunde später hatte Andrew ihr alles erzählt, was es zu erzählen gab. Vom ersten Treffen, über den Internetkontakt bis hin zum ersten Kuss. Auch die Probleme mit Matts Exfreund hatte er ihr nicht verschwiegen.

Jessy: „Hm, und nun steht ihr irgendwie fest an einer Stelle. Ihr seid nicht zusammen, küsst euch aber hin und wieder, aber mehr ist noch nicht passiert? Ich denke mal wenn du ihm die richtigen Signale sendest, wird er auch aktiver werden."

Andrew: „Aber ich hab doch noch nie..."

Jessy: „Und wenn du dich weiter so anstellst wirst du als Jungfrau sterben. Mein Gott, Matt ist erfahren, was Besseres kann dir doch gar nicht passieren, als nen Kerl im Haus zu haben der auf dich steht und erfahren ist."

Andrew: „Aber da ist noch das Problem mit unseren Mitbewohnern."

Jessy: „Das ist ganz einfach. Du buchst jetzt schnell 2 Tickets für irgend eine Show am Broadway und die Flüge dahin für 2 Personen, nicht zu vergessen ein Hotel. Und dann schenkst du ihm das und erfindest irgend ein Jubiläum. Weil er nun x Tage bei dir wohnt, oder weil der erste Kuss nun so und so lange her ist. Irgendwas wird dir doch sicher einfallen."

Andrew: „Ich bin doch kein Millionär."

Jessy: „Dann frag halt Oz ob er dir das finanziert."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Matt öffnete sie.

Matt: „Hi Andrew. Du bist ja wach."

Andrew: „Ja, das Klingeln des Telefons hat mich geweckt. Was gibt's?"

Matt: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Willow und Oz übers Wochenende in England sind, in der Jägerinnenschule von Buffy. Wir haben die Wohnung also für uns alleine."

Andrew: „Ah ok, danke."

Matt: „Und ich hab vorhin mit Josh und Kate gesprochen und konnte uns beiden ein freies Wochenende organisieren."

Andrew: „Du bist phantastisch."

Matt schloss die Tür wieder.

Andrew: „Hast du das gehört?"

Jessy: „Ja, jedes Wort. Besser hätte es doch gar nicht laufen können. Und nun hol ihn dir, Tiger."

Andrew: „Bye Jessy."

Jessy: „Bye Andrew."

Beide legten auf und Andrew ging duschen. Als er fertig war, sah er dass Oz und Willow reisebereit waren. Er umarmte beide noch mal und wünschte ihnen ein schönes Wochenende. Er bat sie darum, Buffy und die Gruppe von ihm zu grüßen. Nachdem sie ihm das versprochen hatten, verließen sie die Wohnung.

Andrew: „Nun, wir haben ein freies Wochenende. Was wollen wir denn nun schönes machen?"

Matt: „Wie wäre es mit einem Date? Wir hatten ja noch kein einziges."

Andrew: „Eine wunderbare Idee. Wir könnten ins Kino gehen und danach romantisch essen gehen."

Matt: „Gerne. Sagen wir ich hole dich um 18uhr ab?"

Andrew: „Wir wohnen doch in der selben Wohnung?"

Matt: „Na, das Date machen wir aber traditionell."

Um 18uhr klingelte es an der Tür. Andrew war sehr überrascht weil er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Matt die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Er öffnete die Tür und draußen stand Matt. Er überreichte Andrew einen Strauß Rosen.

Matt: „Die sind für dich."

Andrew: „Rote Rosen. Das sind meine Lieblingsblumen. Woher wusstest du das?"

Matt: „Das ist doch meine Aufgabe."

Andrew: „Ich stell sie schnell in eine Vase. Möchtest du so lange reinkommen?"

Matt: „Gerne."

Andrew führte Matt ins Wohnzimmer. Als dieser sich auf die Couch setze ging er schnell in die Küche und stellte die Blumen in eine Vase. Danach ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Matt: „Wollen wir los?"

Andrew: „Ja gerne."

Sie verließen die Wohnung. Unten vor der Tür wartete eine Limousine für sie. Die beiden stiegen ein und Andrew war überwaltigt. Nach 20 Minuten hielt der Wagen vor einem luxuriösen Restaurant.

Andrew: „Mein Gott, wie kannst du dir das alles leisten?"

Matt: „Ich stamme nicht gerade aus armen Verhältnissen."

Die zwei betraten das Restaurant und wurden an einen Tisch geführt. Das Restaurant war komplett leer.

Andrew: „Wo sind all die Leute?"

Matt: „Ich hab das Restaurant gemietet, damit wir hier unsere Ruhe haben."

Andrew: „Noch mal meine Frage, wie du dir das leisten kannst. Du bist doch Kellner, genau wie ich."

Matt: „Ich arbeite nicht, weil ich das Geld brauche. Ich arbeite, weil ich ungern den lieben langen Tag rumsitze und nichts tu. Aber meine Familie ist sehr wohlhabend."

Der Kellner kam und Matt bestellte für sie beide ein fünf Gänge Menü.

Andrew: „Wir werden zu spät ins Kino kommen."

Matt: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab mich um alles gekümmert."

Andrew: „Ich frage mich gerade, wer wohl mehr Geld hat. Du oder Oz."

Matt: „Ich habe nicht soo viel. Aber meine Familie hat wohl weit mehr als ein Rockmusiker. Ich benutze das Geld meiner Familie aber fast nie und ich mache mir da auch nicht so viel draus. Ich meine sieh dich selbst an. Dir gehört doch auch ein kleines Vermögen, genau wie Charlie. Und du arbeitest auch trotzdem und lebst nicht über normale Verhältnisse. Ich mag das an eurer Gruppe."

Andrew: „Unserer Gruppe. Du bist ein Teil der Gruppe."

Matt: „Nur durch dich. Wären wir nicht zusamm... äh befreundet würde sich auch der Rest der Gruppe nicht um mich kümmern."

Andrew: „Aber nein. Sie lieben dich alle. Nun ja, von Charlie mal abgesehen, aber das geht nicht gegen dich, sondern sie muss sich nur noch daran gewöhnen, dass wir auf Männer stehen."

Matt: „Irgendwie merkwürdig. Sie ist eine Hexe und stört sich an so etwas. Aber wir sollten das Thema wechseln."

Andrew: „Ok, erzähl mir doch etwas über deine Familie, wenn du magst."

Matt: „Nun, mal sehen. Also alle in unserer Familie haben magische Kräfte. Ich bin allerdings begabter als mein Bruder was die magischen Künste angeht. Aber wir beide zusammen sind nichts gegen unseren Vater. Wir sind beide was das angeht eher in der Linie unserer Mutter."

Andrew: „Wie heißt denn dein Bruder?"

Matt: „Er heißt Michael und ich hab ihn richtig gern."

Andrew: „Vermisst du ihn sehr?"

Matt: „Ja, aber wir haben uns für verschiedene Colleges entschieden."

Andrew: „Und wie kam deine Familie damit klar, dass du schwul bist?"

Matt: „Sie akzeptieren das total. Mein Bruder ist hetero, also müssen sich meine Eltern keine Sorgen machen wegen Enkelkindern. Und mein Bruder wünscht sich einfach nur, dass ich jemanden finde und glücklich werde. Sie waren allerdings sehr besorgt, als sie gehört haben, dass ich an einen Höllenschlund ziehen würde. Besonders nachdem was mit dem Höllenschlund in Sunnydale passiert ist. Andererseits sind sie aber auch stolz darauf, dass ich hier täglich mein Leben riskiere im Kampf für das Gute."

Der Kellner kam mit 2 Suppen und reichte sie Matt und Andrew.

Matt: „Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?"

Andrew: „Ich war in der Familie immer sehr ungeliebt. Alle reden immer nur von meinem großen Bruder Tucker. Es hieß eigentlich immer nur: kannst du nicht so sein wie Tucker? Warum bist du nicht mehr wie dein Bruder? Ich frag mich was wir bei dir falsch gemacht haben. Und das war nicht nur bei meiner Familie so. Ich war für jeden immer nur Tuckers kleiner Bruder. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sich jemand mal meinen Namen gemerkt hat."

Matt: „Oh, das tut mir Leid."

Andrew: „Ach, es ist ok. Durch die Gruppe von Buffy hab ich das erste mal gesehen wie Freundschaft wirklich ist und in dieser Gruppe hier habe ich zum ersten mal Freundschaft am eigenen Leib erfahren. Für diese Gruppe hier gäbe ich mein Leben."

Inzwischen waren sie beim zweiten Gang, einem Salat angelangt.

Andrew: „Bereust du es, dass du nach Cleveland gezogen bist?"

Matt: „Nein, absolut nicht. Jeden Tag danke ich Gott erneut dafür, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist."

Andrew wurde rot.

Andrew: „Ich fürchte ich bin nicht so toll für dich bisher, oder? Du ziehst hier her und musst dafür auf einer Klappbettcouch schlafen und alles was du bisher bekommen hast sind eine Umarmung und ein Kuss."

Matt: „Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt, nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst, du hast meine volle Unterstützung. Und selbst wenn du mich nur als guten Freund willst, ist das ebenfalls ok."

Andrew: „Ich will definitiv mehr als das. Das habe ich versucht dir in der Karaokebar zu sagen. Und ich weiß dass ich es vermasselt hab bei der Sache mit Clark und Gunther, wirklich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Leid mir das tut und wie sehr ich mir gewünscht hab, dass ich das rückgängig machen könnte."

Matt griff nach Andrews Hand und so verweilten sie eine Weile, bis der Kellner mit dem Hauptgericht ankam. Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend das Gericht und hielten nur Blickkontakt.

Matt: „Und du hattest vor dieser Gruppe noch die Freunde?"

Andrew: „Doch, zwei eigentlich. Jonathan und Warren."

Andrew erzählte Matt alles was damals passiert war, dann kam er zum Schluß.

Andrew: „Ich denke mal Warren hat mich nur ausgenutzt, genau wie er auch Jonathan ausgenutzt hat, und trotzdem hab ich ihn damals bewundert. Ich denke der erste richtige Freund den ich hatte das war Xander. Wir waren irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge in manchen Bereichen."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter und nach und nach erzählte Andrew Matt seine ganze Lebensgeschichte. Vieles hatte er ihm schon in den Mails erzählt, aber nun konnte er alles genauer erklären. Nachdem sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren, hatte er auch seine Geschichte beendet. Sie verließen das Restaurant und stiegen erneut in die Limousine. Nun blieben sie vor einem Kino stehen. Beim aussteigen stieß Andrew mit einem Mann zusammen der mit seiner Freundin vor dem Kino stand.

Andrew: „Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Mann: „Mir auch. Ist alles ok bei ihnen?"

Der Mann schaute Andrew an.

Mann: „Oh mein Gott, Andrew."

Nun schaute auch Andrew den Mann an.

Andrew: „Dr. Stone."

Kyle: „Kyle bitte. Dank dir hab ich nen Job."

Jennifer: „Oh, du warst der nette Herr der Kyle den Job empfohlen hat? Vielen Dank dafür. Ich bin Jennifer. Kyles Freundin."

Andrew: „Freut mich sehr. Ich bin Andrew und das hier ist ein Freund von mir, Matt."

Noch im selben Moment biss sich Andrew auf die Zunge, weil er Matt als einen Freund vorgestellt hatte und nicht als seinen Freund. Andererseits musste er sich gestehen, dass er und Matt eigentlich auch noch gar nicht zusammen waren. Er hätte ihn bestenfalls als sein Date vorstellen können.

Kyle: „Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr auch umsonst her gekommen."

Andrew: „Wieso?"

Kyle: „Das Kino hat heute eine private Gesellschaft und sie lassen niemand anderen rein."

Andrew: „Oh, das ist aber schade."

Matt: „Andrew... Wir sind die private Gesellschaft."

Jennifer: „Ihr seit was?"

Matt: „Nun ja, heute ist unser erstes Date und ich wollte, dass es etwas ganz besonderes für Andrew wird, daher hab ich das Kino gemietet."

Andrew: „Hey Matt, können wir die zwei nicht mit reinnehmen?"

Jennifer: „Das wäre ja klasse. Ich hatte noch nie ein Kino ganz für mich allein."

Matt: „Kein Problem. Wir werden wohl einen Film finden, den wir alle 4 gerne sehen würden."

Andrew: „Wie wäre es mit Jersey Girl?"

Jennifer: „Gute Wahl."

Kyle/Matt: „Kevin Smith, damit kann ich leben."

Alle 4 lachten. Dann betraten sie das Kino und schauten sich Jersey Girl an. Während Jennifer und Kyle sofort mit dem Küssen anfingen, starteten Andrew und Matt erst mal mit Händchen halten und kuscheln.

Nachdem der Film vorbei war, verließen sie alle das Kino.

Kyle: „Das hat Spaß gemacht. Andrew, wir sollten uns definitiv mal wieder treffen und einfach quatschen. Viel Spaß noch euch beiden."

Andrew: „Ja, das würde ich gerne machen. Euch auch noch einen schönen Abend."

Sie umarmten sich alle noch mal, dann stiegen Jennifer und Kyle in ein Taxi während Andrew und Matt in die Limousine stiegen. Als diese vor dem Haus hielt bezahlte Matt den Fahrer und sie gingen hoch zur Tür. Nachdem Andrew die Tür aufschloss stellte er verwundert fest, dass Matt vor der Tür stehen blieb. Er selbst ging daher auch noch nicht rein.

Matt: „Danke für den schönen Abend, es hat mir sehr gefallen."

Andrew: „Ich habe den Abend auch sehr genossen."

Andrew lehnte sich vor und Matt küsste ihn. Erst sanft doch bald wurde daraus ein stürmischer Zungenkuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten machte Matt anstalten die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

Matt: „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend wünsche ich noch und eine geruhsame Nacht. Ich würde mich sehr freuen falls wir das noch einmal wiederholen könnten."

Andrew: „Es... muss ja noch nicht gleich vorbei sein. Hättest du nicht Lust vielleicht noch auf einen Kaffee mit rein zu kommen?"

Matt: „Meinst du das, was ich glaube das du meinst?"

Andrew: „Wenn du meinst was ich meine was du glaubst was ich meine, dann ja."

Matt betrat die Wohnung. Sie gingen dieses mal beide in Andrews Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Andrew:

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<br>I wanted you so much before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what you mean,

you're a love machine

Oh, you make me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey<br>The way that you kiss goodnight

Matt:  
>The way that I kiss you goodnight<p>

Andrew:  
>The way that you hold me tight <p>

Matt:

The way that I'm holding you tight

Andrew:  
>I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing <p>

Matt:  
>I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry<br>So stay on the ground, boy, you better not get too tight .  
>But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me<br>There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Andrew:

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey<br>You look like a movie star

Matt:  
>I'm looking like a movie star?<p>

Andrew:  
>But I know just who you are<p>

Matt:  
>I also just know who you are<p>

Andrew:  
>And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast<br>Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<br>I heard about this before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what you mean, you're a love machine

Ende Folge 6


	7. Chapter 7

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 7: Nicole

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 10.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 6:

Matt: „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend wünsche ich noch und eine geruhsame Nacht. Ich würde mich sehr freuen falls wir das noch einmal wiederholen könnten."

Andrew: „Es... muss ja noch nicht gleich vorbei sein. Hättest du nicht Lust vielleicht noch auf einen Kaffee mit rein zu kommen?"

Matt: „Meinst du das, was ich glaube das du meinst?"

Andrew: „Wenn du meinst was ich meine was du glaubst was ich meine, dann ja."

Sie gingen dieses mal beide in Andrews Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Special Guest Star:

Sophia Bush als Nicole Scott

Als Andrew aufwachte merkte er, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Verwundert schaute er nach links und sah Matt in seinem Bett liegen. Da fiel ihm alles von der letzten Nacht wieder ein. Das Essen, der Kinobesuch und sein erstes Mal. Er überlegte, was das nun für ihn und Matt hieß. Bedeutete es nun, dass sie fest zusammen waren? Oder waren sie einfach, was man umgangssprachlich Friends with Benefits nannte, oder auch Fickfreunde? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 11Uhr war. Leise stand er auf und bemühte sich dabei, Matt nicht zu wecken. Vom Wohnzimmer aus rief er Jessy an.

Jessy: „Jessy Silverstone hier, guten Tag?"

Andrew: „Hi Jessy, ich bins Andrew."

Jessy: „Hi Süßer, was gibt's?"

Andrew: „Gestern hab ich das erste mal mit Matt geschlafen."

Jessy: „Hey das ist ja phantastisch. Wie war es denn?"

Andrew: „Er war wirklich zärtlich. Es hat zwar etwas weh getan am Anfang, doch er ist langsam und behutsam gewesen. Du hattest Recht damit, dass es ein Vorteil ist, wenn der eine erfahren ist."

Jessy: „Das freut mich für dich, Andrew."

Andrew: „Aber ein Problem hab ich noch. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir nun stehen. Sind wir Freunde die ab und an Sex haben, sind wir ein Paar, sind wir zwei Singels die nen One night stand hatten."

Jessy: „Was würdest du dir denn wünschen?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich war doch noch nie in einer Beziehung und ja, er ist klasse, aber ich weiß noch gar nicht ob ich ihn liebe."

Jessy: „Am besten wäre es wohl mal mit ihm darüber zu reden."

Andrew: „Aber das wäre merkwürdig, oder? Ich kann mich wohl kaum an ihn wenden und ihn um Rat fragen, ihn selbst betreffend."

Jessy: „Ich meinte auch mehr, dass du einfach mal mit ihm darüber reden solltest. Ihr wisst ja beide nicht, was diese eine Nacht nun bedeuten sollte. Und ihn betreffend, du kennst doch sicher noch andere Schwule, oder? Vielleicht kannst du da jemanden fragen?"

Andrew: „Da fällt mir nur Josh ein."

Jessy: „Dann rede mit ihm. So, ich muss nun Schluss machen. Meine Nervensäge von Bruder will frühstücken und ruft nun schon zum vierten mal."

Andrew: „Du hast neben Charlie noch einen Bruder? Das wusste ich gar nicht."

Jessy: „Er heißt Jeff. Er ist das mittlere Kind von uns 3. Er ist wirklich cool, aber unbegabt was die Magie angeht, naja entweder das oder er zeigt uns nicht was er so drauf hat. Nun ruft er schon zum fünften Mal. Ich muss wirklich los. Bye Will."

Andrew: „Tschau Grace!"

Andrew legte auf und wurde sich bewusst, dass Matt in der Tür stand.

Matt: „War das Jessy?"

Andrew: „Ja. Sie wollte wissen, wie das Date war."

Matt: „Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

Andrew: „Das es klasse war. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn ich uns ein paar Videos ausleihe? Wir könnten es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen bei einem Marathon."

Matt: „Was würdest du denn schauen wollen? Horror, Comedy, Romantic?"

Andrew: „Ich werd die Filme spontan aussuchen, ok?"

Matt: „Gut."

Andrew: „Dann bis nachher."

Andrew verließ die Wohnung, bevor Matt noch irgendwas erwidern konnte. Sofort ging er ins Brotherly Love wo er Josh sofort hinter der Theke sah. Er trat an ihn heran.

Andrew: „Können wir kurz etwas besprechen?"

Josh: „Ja klar. Willst du etwas trinken? Einen Kaffee vielleicht?"

Andrew: „Kaffee wäre klasse."

Josh machte schnell einen Kaffee und einen Cappucino fertig. In Andrews Kaffee tat er ein Stück Zucker und etwas Milch.

Andrew: „Wow, woher weißt du wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke?"

Josh: „Oh, du siehst einfach aus wie jemand, der Milch und Zucker in den Kaffee tut und der es sich leisten kann Zucker zu nehmen anstelle von Süßstoff."

Andrew: „Ah ok."

Josh: „Naja, wenn du in einem Cafe arbeitest lernst du irgendwann die Leute einzuschätzen."

Andrew: „Cool."

Josh: „Nun, ich nehme mal an du bist nicht gekommen um mich über meine Fähigkeiten im Voraussagen von Gewohnheiten der Leute auszufragen, oder? Also was bringt dich her? Bedrückt dich irgend etwas?"

Andrew erzählte Josh alles was passiert war.

Josh: „Uff, also nun kenne ich jemanden, der wohl kaum eine Gehaltserhöhung braucht."

Andrew schaute Josh an.

Josh: „Hey, das war ein Scherz."

Andrew: „Mir ist gerade weniger zum Scherzen zumute. Hast du irgend einen Rat für mich? Was soll ich denn nun machen?"

Josh: „Weitere Dates, vielleicht nicht jedes davon im Bett enden lassen. Lernt euch besser kennen. Dann könnt ihr immer noch schauen, ob ihr zusammen passt."

Andrew: „Was, wenn er nun mehr erwartet?"

Josh: „Darüber solltet ihr reden. Du kannst ihm ja sagen, dass du ihn erst mal besser kennen lernen willst, bevor du euch zum Traumpaar erklärst."

Andrew: „Aber wird er das verstehen?"

Josh: „Wenn nicht, hat er dich nicht verdient. Wenn er dich so sehr liebt wie er dir immer sagt, wird er dir die Zeit geben."

Andrew: „Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

Josh: „Hey, immer ruhig bleiben."

Andrew: „Das sagst du, aber vielleicht vermassle ich mir mit der Warterei auch die Chance auf die Beziehung meines Lebens."

Josh: „Wenn es euer Schicksal ist ein Traumpaar zu sein und miteinander alt zu werden, dann wird das auch passieren wenn du dir noch etwas Zeit lässt. Und wenn er dir wirklich die Zeit nicht lässt, dann war eure Beziehung vielleicht nicht dazu bestimmt, was besonderes zu sein. Aber so wie ich Matt einschätze wird er dir die Zeit lassen, auch nachdem du ihn jetzt ein mal ran gelassen hast. Wie war es eigentlich?"

Andrew: „Wunderbar. Ich hätte mir niemand besseren für das erste mal wünschen können."

Josh: „Na also. Dann war die ganze Aufregung vorher doch umsonst. So wird es sicher dieses mal auch sein."

Andrew: „So, nun muss ich los. Ich hab Matt gesagt ich würde uns nur schnell ein paar Filme ausleihen und er wundert sich sicher, wo ich bleibe."

Josh und Andrew umarmten sich kurz zum Abschied und schon war Andrew auf dem weg zur Videothek. Nun stand er in der Abteilung für Liebesfilme. Er griff nach Kate & Leopold und las sich die Beschreibung durch.

Frauenstimme: „Also den würde ich nicht nehmen. Nichts gegen Meg Ryan und Hugh Jackman, aber es gibt besseres."

Andrew drehte sich um und sah eine hübsche junge brünette Frau in seinem Alter vor sich.

Frau: „Hi, ich bin Nicole."

Andrew: „Andrew, freut mich."

Nicole: „Also wenn du einen Liebesfilm mit deiner Freundin schauen willst, dann solltest du diesen hier nehmen."

Nicole griff nach einem Film und reichte ihn Andrew. Dieser schaute auf das Cover und sah A walk to remember.

Andrew: „Ich will doch nicht die halbe Nacht durchheulen."

Nicole: „Du kennst den Film schon?"

Andrew: „Hier gibt es nicht einen Film, den ich nicht kenne, von der Adultsection mal abgesehen."

Nicole lachte.

Nicole: „Ok, kannst du das auch beweisen, Andrew?"

Andrew: „Jeder Zeit!"

Nicole: „Gut, ich kenne auch alle Filme hier. Machen wir ein Quiz draus. Wir beschreiben Inhalte der Filme und der andere muss den Titel nennen. Die Filme muss es allerdings hier geben."

Andrew: „Gut. Wer anfängt wird mit einer Münze entschieden. Kopf ich gewinne, Zahl du verlierst."

Nicole: „Hältst du mich für Joey aus Friends?"

Andrew: „Ok ok, nun bist du dran."

Nicole: „Ein Mechaniker will das Herz von Albert Einsteins Nichte gewinnen und Albert hilft ihm dabei."

Andrew: „I.Q. Liebe ist Relativ. - Ein Mädchen will ihren Vater kennen lernen. Dafür fliegt sie nach England und findet heraus, dass er Adlig ist und nun Politiker werden will."

Nicole: „Was Mädchen wollen."

Das ganze ging eine Stunde hin und her. Keiner der beiden versagte auch nur ein einziges Mal. Jede Kategorie beherrschten beide perfekt. Als Andrew auf die Uhr sah, erschreckte er sich.

Andrew: „Oh verdammt, ich muss los. Hast du Lust morgen vielleicht mal mit mir ins Kino zu gehen? Das soll aber kein Date werden, sondern einfach freundschaftlich."

Nicole: „Ja, sehr gerne. Ich wollte eigentlich gestern Abend gehen, aber irgend so ein Protz hat das Kino gemietet. Kannst du dir sowas vorstellen?"

Andrew: „Gut, morgen 18uhr am Kino dann?"

Nicole: „Ich freu mich drauf, Andrew."

Andrew schnappte sich schnell ein paar Filme und rannte damit in die Wohnung, wo Matt schon auf ihn wartete.

Matt: „Ist irgend etwas passiert? Wurdest du von einem Dämon angegriffen? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Andrew: „Jaja, keine Sorge. Ich hab nur etwas länger gebraucht um mich für gute Filme zu entscheiden."

Matt schaute sich an, was Andrew ausgeliehen hatte.

Matt: „Du hast Dirty Dancing zwei mal hier."

Andrew: „Oh, das tut mir Leid."

Matt: „Ist es wegen gestern Nacht? War es für dich nicht ok?"

Andrew: „Gestern Nacht war klasse. Ich habe heute nur eine Frau in der Videothek kennen gelernt und wir haben festgestellt, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben. Wir gehen morgen ins Kino."

Matt: „Ahso, na dann."

Andrew legte den ersten Film ein und während sie den Film schauten, schaute Matt Andrew öfter lange nachdenklich an. Nachdem sie den letzten Film geschaut hatten stand Andrew schnell auf und ging in sein Zimmer, bevor Matt eine Chance hatte ein Gespräch anzufangen. Am nächsten Tag stand Andrew erst um 14uhr auf. Als er sein Zimmer verließ war Matt nicht dort. Dieser kam erst um 16uhr wieder.

Matt: „Wir sollten reden."

Andrew: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Matt: „Also, Vorgestern das Rendezvous fand ich wundervoll. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, wie du mit der Tatsache umgehst, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Wir haben uns seitdem weder umarmt, noch geküsst, noch ein ernsthaftes Gespräch geführt. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Das lässt mich nur vermuten, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat, oder das es komisch für dich war."

Andrew: „Nein. Das ist es nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich bin nur noch nicht bereit für eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Ich mag dich wirklich gerne aber ich bin noch nicht an dem Punkt wo ich von Liebe sprechen könnte."

Bevor Matt darauf etwas erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Oz und Willow traten ein.

Willow: „Wir sind wieder da, ihr 2."

Oz: „Ich hoffe ihr hattet genau so ein schönes Wochenende wie wir."

Nun erzählten Willow und Oz ausführlich von ihrem Besuch in England und wie es gewesen war die ganze Bande mal wieder zu sehen.

Oz: „Also Andrew, Xander war fast schon traurig, dass du nicht mit dabei warst. Er meinte nächstes Mal sollst du unbedingt mitkommen. Dawn war übrigens der selben Meinung."

Andrew schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon 17:40Uhr war. Er erklärte Willow und Oz schnell, dass er mit einer Freundin am Kino verabredet sei und stürzte los. Als er am Kino ankam stand sie schon dort in der Warteschlange. Als sie ihn sah, winkte sie ihm zu.

Nicole: „Also, mit wem hast du dir die Filme zusammen angeschaut?"

Andrew erzählte ihr von Matt.

Nicole: „Schwul? Hätte ich nie vermutet. Ein kleiner Geek vielleicht, und ein Filmotaku. Nun, das macht es doch interessant. Ein Schwuler ist definitiv eine neue Herausforderung.

Andrew schaute sie entsetzt an.

Nicole: „Das war ein Scherz. Hör mal, ich mag dich sehr gerne und wenn wir 2 gute Freunde werden würde mich das freuen."

Andrew: „Dann hast du also kein Problem damit?"

Nicole: „Nein, einen männlichen Freund zu haben der nichts von einem will ist doch eine gute Sache."

Die beiden umarmten sich kurz. Sie suchten sich eine Komödie aus und genossen beide den Film. Andrew merkte dass sie genau auf der selben Wellenlänge waren und die selben Filme mochten. Sie lachten an den selben Stellen und störten beide den anderen nicht mit nervigen Kommentaren. Nachdem der Film beendet war waren sie die einzigen beiden die bis zum Ende des Abspanns sitzen blieben.

Nicole: „Was machen wir nun schönes?"

Andrew: „Naja, es ist Sonntag, also sollten wir wohl nach Hause gehen."

Nicole: „Hey, sei keine Spassbremse. Lass uns noch etwas tanzen gehen. Ich kenne einen netten Club hier in der Nähe, nunja, falls du auch in Hetero-Clubs gehst."

Andrew: „Warum nicht."

Nicole: „Klasse."

Nicole zerrte Andrew mit sich zu einem Taxi. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren zum Club. Dort tanzten sie die halbe Nacht durch.

Andrew: „Oh, ich muss heute Ab 11Uhr arbeiten. Ich denke ich sollte durchmachen."

Nicole: „Cool. Wo arbeitest du denn?"

Andrew: „Tommy's Bar."

Nicole: „Ah, die Kneipe kenn ich. Gar nicht schlecht. Ich könnte ja nachher vorbeikommen und dich beim Wachbleiben unterstützen."

Andrew grinste.

Nicole: „Erzähl mir von deinem Freund Matt."

Andrew erzählte ihr alles was bisher passiert war. Den Teil mit dem Dämon der sie beide entführt hatte ließ er aus.

Nicole: „Hmm, und nun weißt du nicht, wie es zwischen euch weiter gehen soll?"

Andrew: „Genau."

Nicole: „Lass dir Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Komm, wir holen uns ein paar Drinks an der Bar."

Andrew: „Du kannst ruhig was trinken, ich verzichte lieber."

Nicole dachte daran, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

Nicole: „Keine Sorge, dieser Clark hat mich nicht beauftragt dich wieder abzufüllen."

Beide lachten.

Nicole: „Gut, ich hole mir mal was."

Die ganze Nacht über tanzten sie und Nicole hatte den einen oder anderen Drink.

Nicole: „Es ist echt befreiend zu wissen, dass ich heute ruhig betrunken sein kann ohne dass das irgend ein Kerl ausnutzen wird am Ende des Abends."

Andrew: „Sicher."

Sicher war er sich allerdings nicht. Langsam mochte er Nicole immer lieber. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei wie er sich vorstellte sie zu küssen.

Um 6 Uhr Morgens verließen sie den Club zusammen. Andrew ließ ein Taxi kommen und fuhr mit ihr zu ihrer Wohnung im Studentenwohnheim. Er brachte sie noch bis zur Tür.

Nicole: „Die Nacht war wirklich nett. Danke dass du mit mir ausgegangen bist. Nur als Freunde versteht sich."

Andrew: „Nichts zu danken."

Nicole: „Das hier wäre jetzt der magische Augenblick, weißt du?"

Andrew: „Der magische Augenblick?"

Nicole: „Ja, du kennst das doch sicher. Mann und Frau stehen an der Tür. Beide fragen sich, ob es nun passieren wird."

Andrew: „Ob was passieren wird?"

Nicole: „Der Abschiedskuss. Beim ersten Rendezvous meistens sogar der erste Kuss überhaupt. Diese Spannung bildet sich zwischen den Beiden. Sie rückt einen Schritt näher."

Andrew: „Er kommt etwas näher, als ob er ihr etwas ins Ohr wispern will."

Nicole: „Sie bleiben dicht voreinander stehen, bis sie schon den Atem des anderen spüren."

Andrew: „Weshalb beide, falls sie essen waren, auf Knoblauch verzichtet haben."

Nicole: „Falls er schüchtern ist tut sie so als würde sie nach vorne stolpern."

Andrew: „Er ganz der Gentleman fängt sie auf."

Nicole: „Und dann passiert.."

Es, hatte sie noch sagen wollen, doch da küssten sie sich schon. Dieser Kuss war vollkommen anders als der Kuss von Matt oder Gunther. Andrew erlebte das erste mal, wie es war beim Küssen die Initiative zu ergreifen und der Kuss war um einiges sanfter als er es je mit Matt gewesen war.

Nicole: „Wow."

Andrew: „Ja, wow."

Nicole: „Nun hab ich nur noch eine Frage. Kommst du mit rein, oder fährst du heim?"

Ende Folge 7


	8. Chapter 8

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 8: eine schwere Entscheidung

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 13.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 7:

Nicole: „Und dann passiert.."

Es, hatte sie noch sagen wollen, doch da küssten sie sich schon. Dieser Kuss war vollkommen anders als der Kuss von Matt oder Gunther. Andrew erlebte das erste mal, wie es war beim Küssen die Initiative zu ergreifen und der Kuss war um einiges sanfter als er es je mit Matt gewesen war.

Nicole: „Wow."

Andrew: „Ja, wow."

Nicole: „Nun hab ich nur noch eine Frage. Kommst du mit rein, oder fährst du heim?"

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Special Guest Star:

Sophia Bush als Nicole Scott

Pünktlich zu seiner Schicht kam Andrew in Tommys Bar an. Da er die Vormittagsschicht hatte, war er alleine dort. Er schloss auf und bereitete alles für die Kunden vor. Gerade als er fertig war, betrat Matt die Bar.

Matt: „Morgen Andrew."

Andrew: „Hi Matt."

Matt: „Ich hab Gestern gar nicht mitbekommen, wann du wiedergekommen bist."

Andrew: „Ich bin direkt von Nicole aus hier her gekommen."

Matt: „Was?"

Andrew: „Nach dem Kino waren wir lange in einem Club. Da sind wir erst so zwischen 6 und 7 raus. Da ich um 11 hier sein musste, lohnte es sich nicht mehr, zu schlafen, also sind wir zu Nicole gefahren."

Matt: „Du verstehst dich also gut mit ihr?"

Andrew: „Ja, sie ist klasse."

Matt: „Freut mich für dich, dass du langsam Freundschaften außerhalb der Gruppe schließt. Weiß sie, dass du schwul bist?"

Andrew errötete und schaute kurz auf den Boden.

Andrew: „Ja, das hat sie ganz locker genommen. Ihre exakten Worte waren: Klasse, dann kann ich mich betrinken ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass der Mann mich hinterher verführt."

Matt: „Schön, so musst du ihr nichts verheimlichen. Ich freue mich für dich. Vielleicht wird sie eine zweite Jessy, nur eine die hier wohnt."

Andrew: „Ja, ähm, vielleicht."

Langsam füllte sich die Bar und Andrew ging an die Arbeit. Lange blieb Matt nicht mehr da, da er selber seiner Arbeit nachgehen musste. Als er im Brotherly Love ankam, kam Josh direkt auf ihn zu.

Josh: „Andrew hat mir von eurem Rendezvous erzählt. Gratulation."

Matt: „Ja, ich hab nur noch keine Ahnung, wo wir nun stehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nach dem ersten Mal leichter würde, nicht komplizierter, verstehst du?"

Josh: „Was ist denn nun komplizierter?"

Matt: „Wir hatten Sex, aber wir stehen immer noch an der selben Stelle. Wir hatten auch immer noch kein Gespräch darüber, ob wir ein Paar sind, oder nicht."

Josh: „Gib der Sache Zeit. Er hat dir doch damals in der Karaokebar signalisiert, dass er definitiv an mehr interessiert ist. Aber du musst ihm auch die Zeit lassen. Das alles ist für ihn noch sehr neu."

Matt: „Du hast wohl Recht."

In Tommys Bar:

Die Tür öffnete sich. Andrew schaute hin in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht Charlie oder Kate rein kamen um ihn abzulösen. Enttäuscht sah er, dass es Willow und Oz waren, die die Bar betraten. Sie setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch und Andrew kam auf sie zu.

Andrew: „Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Willow: „Einen Kaffee bitte."

Oz: „Für mich eine Cola."

Andrew ging hinter die Theke und holte beides, dann ging er wieder zu ihnen und gab ihnen die bestellten Getränke. Gerade als er sie abgestellt hatte, betrat Nicole die Bar.

Andrew: „Nicole!"

Nicole: „Hi Andrew."

Nicole kam auf Andrew zu und umarmte ihn.

Andrew: „Nicole, das sind Oz und Willow, zwei meiner drei Mitbewohner. Oz, Willow – das hier ist Nicole. Ich habe sie vorgestern in einer Videothek kennen gelernt, als ich Filme für Matt und mich ausgeliehen habe."

Nicole: „Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

Willow+Oz: „Uns auch."

Nicole: „Darf ich mich setzen?"

Willow: „Aber natürlich."

Nicole setzte sich zu Oz und Willow.

Nicole: „Hey Andrew, ich hätte gern einen starken Kaffee, ich hab gleich Uni und wir haben ja beide nicht geschlafen letzte Nacht."

Willow schaute Nicole verdutzt an.

Andrew: „Nach dem Kino waren wir bis heute morgen in einem Club."

Oz: „Oh, nett. Daher siehst du aus wie der wandelnde Tod."

Andrew: „Ja, denk ich mal."

Andrew ging wieder zur Theke um den Kaffee für Nicole zu holen. Diese folgte ihm. Sie blieb vor der Theke stehen, während er dahinter trat.

Nicole: „Die beiden scheinen dich für Schwul zu halten und haben keine Ahnung dass du Bi bist, oder?"

Andrew: „Heute mit dir, das war für mich das erste mal mit einer Frau."

Nicole: „Ehrlich? Ich dachte das mit dem schwul sein wäre so ne Art Aufreißerspruch von dir, nach deinen Leistungen heute im Bett. Du warst vieles, aber unerfahren hätte ich der Liste nicht hinzugefügt."

Andrew wurde knallrot.

Nicole: „Willst du, dass ich es ihnen verschweige?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Aber ich denke wenn sie und Matt es wissen würde es die Sache nicht unbedingt vereinfachen."

Nicole: „Gut, tu ich halt so als wären wir nur Freunde. Übrigens, bevor du dir über uns Gedanken machst, es ist mir gleich, ob es ein One night stand war, oder ob wir beschließen Fickfreunde zu werden. Das einzige worauf ich momentan verzichten kann, ist eine Beziehung. Eine Fickfreundschaft würde ich sehr begrüßen. Du warst wirklich richtig gut."

Andrew hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Nicole: „Die Tasse ist voll."

Andrew: „Wie?"

Nicole: „Die Kaffeetasse? Deine Freunde werden sich fragen wo wir so lange bleiben."

Andrew: „Oh, ja, natürlich."

Andrew reichte Nicole die Tasse. Diese ging mit der Tasse an den Tisch zu Oz und Willow zurück. Sie unterhielt sich eine Weile mit den beiden und ging dann zur Uni.

Am Abend war Andrew endlich mit der Schicht fertig. Todmüde ging er in die Wohnung. Dort wartete Matt bereits.

Matt: „Andrew, wir sollten reden."

Andrew: „Aber nicht jetzt. Hör mal, ich hab letzte Nacht gar nicht geschlafen. Ich brauche wirklich ein Bett."

Matt wollte etwas erwidern wurde aber unterbrochen vom SMS-Eingangssignal von Andrews Handy. Dieser schaute nach und sah, dass die SMS von Nicole kam. Er klickte auf Anzeigen. In der SMS stand „Treffen uns morgen um 14uhr bei mir. 2 Stunden Zeit. Bring Kondome mit."

Matt: „Und, von dem ist die SMS?"

Andrew: „Von Kate. Sie braucht mich morgen um 14uhr in Tommys Bar."

Matt: „Oh verdammt. Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, ob wir morgen nicht essen gehen könnten, um endlich mal über alles zu reden."

Andrew: Tja, tut mir Leid."

Andrew ging ins Schlafzimmer und schlief sofort ein. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte war es schon 13Uhr. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Nicole. Pünktlich um 14uhr stand er vor ihrer Tür und klingelte. Sie öffnete ihm in einem verführerischen Outfit. Kaum war er durch die Tür rein gekommen und hatte sie hinter sich geschlossen, fingen sie an sich zu küssen. Schon auf dem Weg zum Bett warfen sie ihre Kleidung auf den Boden.

Um 16Uhr verließen sie beide die Wohnung.

Nicole: „Wollen wir heute Abend einen Film zusammen schauen?"

Andrew: „Ja, gerne."

Nicole ging Richtung Uniseminar, Andrew Richtung Brotherly Love. Als er dort ankam sah er Matt arbeiten und ging direkt auf ihn zu.

Andrew: „Hi. Ich hab früher frei bekommen."

Matt: „Was kann ich dir bringen?"

Andrew: „Ein Wasser ist fein."

Matt brachte Andrew sein Wasser.

Matt: „Hm merkwürdig. Hast du dein Deo gewechselt? Du riechst ganz anders heute."

Andrew: „Nein, das muss wohl deine Einbildung sein."

Matt: „Hm, na dann, ok. Ich muss schnell ein paar Gäste bedienen, dann setze ich mich zu dir."

Andrew: „Ich bleib nicht so lang, ich werd heute Abend zusammen mit Nicole nen Film schauen."

Plötzlich klingelte Andrews Handy. Die Anruferin war Nicole.

Andrew: „Hi Nicole."

Nicole: „Hi Andrew. Hör mal, bei mir im Haus gibt's nen Stromausfall. Das Problem wird nicht vor morgen früh gelöst sein."

Andrew: „Oh, die ganzen Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und Gefrierfach."

Nicole: „Sind bei einem Kommilitonen in dessen Wohnung."

Andrew: „Ah, gut."

Nicole: „Aber den DVD-Abend müssen wir nun bei dir abhalten. Du kannst ja Matt heute mal dein Schlafzimmer anbieten und wir belegen das Wohnzimmer."

Andrew: „Ich frag ihn mal, er steht gerade neben mir. - Hey Matt, bei Nicole gabs nen Stromausfall, können wir heute das Wohnzimmer in unserer Wohnung belegen? Du kannst dafür in meinem Zimmer schlafen."

Matt: „Klar, kein Problem. Dann lerne ich die gute Nicole ja auch mal kennen."

Andrew: „Danke. - Hey Nicole? Er sagt es macht ihm nichts aus."

Nicole: „Schön, dann bis nachher."

Beide legten auf. Aus der Ferne beobachtete Josh die ganze Szene mit besorgtem Gesicht.

Andrew: „Wir können ja morgen mal reden."

Matt: „Ja, das sollten wir wirklich."

Am Abend waren alle in der WG als es klingelte. Andrew öffnete die Tür und Nicole kam herein. Sie umarmte Andrew, dann sah sie die Anderen.

Nicole: „Oz, Willow, freut mich euch wiederzusehen."

Willow: „Mich auch."

Oz: „Die Freude ist ganz Meinerseits."

Andrew: „Matt, das ist Nicole, Nicole, das hier ist Matt."

Die zwei begrüßten sich, als das Telefon klingelte. Oz nahm den Anruf entgegen.

Oz: „Andrew, es ist für dich, es ist Jessy."

Andrew: „Ich nehme den Anruf im Schlafzimmer entgegen. Ihr könnte ja schon mal mit dem ersten Film anfangen."

Andrew ging ins Schlafzimmer und nahm den Anruf an.

Andrew: „Hi Süße."

Jessy: „Hi Andrew. Was gibt's Neues?"

Andrew erzählte ihr die Kurzversion von dem, was passiert war.

Jessy: „Du? Mit einer Frau? Und das mehrmals? Wow... Das hätte ich nicht kommen sehen. Was wird denn nun aus Matt?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist ja nicht so als ob wir zusammen wären. Ich kann also schlafen mit wem ich will, oder?"

Jessy: „Aber meinst du nicht, er sollte die Wahrheit erfahren?"

Andrew: „Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Er würde sicher wollen, dass ich mich entscheide."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Andrew: „Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Nicole trat herein.

Nicole: „Du verpasst all die guten Szenen. Nun komm schon. Telefonieren kannst du auch noch ein andermal."

Andrew: „Du hast Recht... Hör mal Jessy, ich mach Schluss, wir hören voneinander."

Andrew legte auf und ging zusammen mit Nicole ins Wohnzimmer. Nicole setzt sich neben Andrew und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. Matt beobachtete sie beide. Er achtete den ganzen Abend lang mehr auf Nicole und Andrew als auf die Filme. Die beiden zu beobachten gab ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er stellte bei ihnen eine Art Vertrautheit fest, die nach so kurzer Zeit der Bekanntschaft kaum zu erklären war, und an die seine eigene Vertrautheit mit Andrew nicht heran reichte. Nun legte Andrew einen Film ein, indem es um Sex und Betrug der Partnerin ging und da erkannte er, was los war. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber der Film hatte ihm gezeigt, in Zusammenhang mit dem Verhalten von Andrew und Nicole, dass die beiden miteinander schliefen. Nach diesem Film ging er schlafen, Es war noch recht früh, doch das war ihm egal. Er lag wach und mit offenen Augen im Bett. Dann fällte er eine Entscheidung. Er stand noch ein mal auf, machte das Licht an und bereitet alles vor.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Andrew im Bett im Wohnzimmer. Von Nicole war keine Spur. Er weckte Andrew auf.

Matt: „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht."

Andrew: „Was denn für einen Fehler?"

Matt: „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde dein Freund sein und alles mit dir teilen und dir bei allem helfen."

Andrew: „Daran sehe ich noch keinen Fehler."

Matt: „Ich habe mich verkalkuliert. Ich dachte ich könnte mit allem was kommt, fertigwerden. Falls du merkst du bist ein Hetero, oder falls du einen schwulen kennen und lieben lernst. Für jeden Fall wollte ich dich unterstützten. Doch du fingst an, auch Gefühle für mich zu entwickelt und ich fand das Klasse. Nur habe ich nun einen Vorgeschmack von dem bekommen, was wir haben könnten. Nun kann ich nicht mehr zu der Stelle zurück, wo ich dir einfach nur helfen wollte und mich selbst dabei aufopfere."

Andrew: „Aber das verlange ich doch auch gar nicht."

Matt: „Du schläfst mit ihr, Nicole meine ich. Sie ist eine Frau, und damit kann ich nicht mithalten. Wie soll ich dagegen konkurrieren. Also werd ich gehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wäre gerne für dich da, aber ich kann nicht. Daher werde ich ausziehen."

Andrew: „Ausziehen? Aber wohin willst du denn gehen?"

Matt: „Ich werde wieder nach Hause fliegen."

Andrew: „Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen machen kann?"

Matt: „Nein. Siehst du, ich will dich nicht erpressen oder vor eine Wahl stellen, daher habe ich die Entscheidung übernommen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, also muss ich schauen wie ich mit der Situation klar komme. Und das war die beste Lösung, die ich finden konnte. Ich habe schon beim Flughafen angerufen. Der erste Flug geht heute Abend um 20uhr. Bis dahin werd ich noch ins Brotherly Love gehen."

Matt öffnete die Tür, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ die Wohnung.

Ende Folge 8


	9. Chapter 9

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 9: der Dämon der Wünsche

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 19.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 8:

Matt: „Du schläfst mit ihr, Nicole meine ich. Sie ist eine Frau, und damit kann ich nicht mithalten. Wie soll ich dagegen konkurrieren. Also werd ich gehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wäre gerne für dich da, aber ich kann nicht. Daher werde ich ausziehen."

Andrew: „Ausziehen? Aber wohin willst du denn gehen?"

Matt: „Ich werde wieder nach Hause fliegen."

Andrew: „Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen machen kann?"

Matt: „Nein. Siehst du, ich will dich nicht erpressen oder vor eine Wahl stellen, daher habe ich die Entscheidung übernommen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, also muss ich schauen wie ich mit der Situation klar komme. Und das war die beste Lösung, die ich finden konnte. Ich habe schon beim Flughafen angerufen. Der erste Flug geht heute Abend um 20uhr. Bis dahin werd ich noch ins Brotherly Love gehen."

Matt öffnete die Tür, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ die Wohnung.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Special Guest Stars:

Sophia Bush als Nicole Scott

und

Bethany Joy Galeotti als Dämon der Wünsche

Andrew starrte Fassungslos auf die Tür. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Matt gegangen war. Sofort griff er zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von...

Jessy: „Hi Andrew, was gibt's?"

Andrew: „Matt hat mir gerade gesagt, dass er Heim fliegen wird."

Jessy: „Ja aber wieso denn das?"

Andrew: „Er hat das mit Nicole herausgefunden."

Jessy: „Er war sicher ganz schön sauer, oder?"

Andrew: „Nein, eher deprimiert. Da wir nicht zusammen waren, hab ich nichts falsch gemacht, nur sieht er nicht, wie er mit einer Frau konkurrieren sollte. Darauf hat er keine Lust. Und er meinte der Punkt wo wir einfach nur Freunde sein können, ist auch schon verstrichen, nun nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben will er nicht zu einer einfachen Freundschaft zurück. Deshalb ist er gegangen."

Jessy: „Und was willst du? Oder die bessere Frage vielleicht, wen willst du? Du musst dich entscheiden."

Andrew: „Heute Abend geht sein Flieger."

Jessy: „Dann finde schnell heraus was du willst. Und falls es Matt ist, den du willst, gib alles und zeig ihm mal, dass nicht nur er etwas verliert wenn er geht, sondern du auch."

Andrew: „Ich gehe mal zu Nicole und werde das mit ihr besprechen."

Jessy: „Mach das! Und ruf mich an, wenn du weißt wie es ausgegangen ist."

Beide legten auf und Andrew machte sich auf den Weg zu Nicole.

Zur selben Zeit im Brotherly Love:

Oz: „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du mich hier her geschleift hast, Willow."

Willow: „Nun, immerhin arbeitet Matt hier und hier gibt es klasse Frühstück."

Josh kam auf sie zu.

Josh: „Oh mein Gott. Sie sind der Sänger von den Dingoes, oder?"

Oz: „Ja genau."

Josh: „Sie müssen mir unbedingt ein Autogramm geben, Mister Osbourne."

Oz: „Bitte, nennen sie mich Oz. Wenn jemand mich Osbourne nennt, muss ich immer an Ozzy denken."

Josh: „Also dann gut, was möchten sie und ihre reizende Freundin bestellen, Oz?"

Willow: „Ich hätte gerne Pankaces mit Siroup und einen starken Kaffee."

Oz: „Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee und Rührei mit Speck."

Josh: „Kommt sofort."

Josh rannte in die Küche. In dem Moment betrat Matt das Brotherly Love. Willow und Oz staunten nicht schlecht, als sie erst die Koffer und dann seinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen. Als Matt sie sah kam er auf sie zu.

Oz: „Setz dich."

Matt setzte sich zu ihnen.

Willow: „Was ist los?"

Matt: „Ich habe Andrew gerade mitgeteilt, dass ich heute noch heim fliegen werde."

Oz: „Für wie lange?"

Matt: „Ich werde nicht mehr nach Cleveland zurück kommen."

Willow: „Was ist denn passiert?"

Matt: „Andrew hat mit einer Frau geschlafen. Mit dieser Nicole."

Willow und Oz waren erstaunt und sprachlos.

Willow: „Und nun magst du ihn nicht mehr?"

Oz: „Das wirst du ihm wohl nicht so schnell verzeihen, oder?"

Matt: „Das ist es gar nicht. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir haben nur ein mal miteinander geschlafen. Aber wie soll ich denn mit einer Frau konkurrieren? Wäre es ein anderer Mann wäre es nicht so schlimm. Aber wenn er auf Frauen steht hab ich keine Chance."

Oz: „Er hat doch auch mit dir geschlafen. Also hast du sicher eine Chance."

Willow: „Nun, dann ist Andrew halt Bi. Wäre das so schlimm? Ich denke so bald ihr ein Paar seid wird er sicher treu sein."

Matt: „Aber ich will keinen Partner, der wenn er mit mir schläft, sich eigentlich eine Frau wünscht, oder der vielleicht in 2-3 Monaten sagt: Hey es war toll mit dir, aber nun hab ich Bock auf Frauen."

Oz: „Wir reden hier aber immer noch über Andrew, oder? Das kann ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen. Dafür ist er doch gar nicht der Typ."

Matt: „Woher sollen wir wissen, was für ein Typ er ist? Er hat gerade erst angefangen, sich mit seiner Sexualität auseinander zu setzen. Wer weiß schon, was er will und wie er wird. Aber ich würde das nicht aushalten. Ich kann nicht bei euch wohnen und mich an die Hoffnung klammern, dass er mich eines Tages lieben wird. Dabei ginge ich kaputt."

Nun kam Josh und reichte Matt und Willow ihre Bestellungen. Durch die Unterbrechung gestört beendeten die Drei an dieser Stelle das Gespräch.

Bei Nicole zu Hause:

Andrew klingelte an der Tür und Nicole öffnete ihm.

Nicole: „Ui, du willst schon wieder? Na dann komm mal rein."

Andrew betrat die Wohnung.

Andrew: „Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir reden muss."

Nicole: „Gut, reden wir also."

Andrew erzählte Nicole was los war.

Nicole: „Oh, und nun verlässt er die Stadt? Andrew das tut mir so Leid."

Andrew: „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Nicole: „Hör darauf, was dein Herz dir sagt."

Andrew: „Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich konnte zu ihm gehen, wann immer ich ein Problem hatte. Bevor er her kam, konnte ich ihm sogar in Mails mitteilen, was los ist und schon dort hat er mir gute Ratschläge geben können."

Nicole: „Das ist alles? Er ist für dich nur ein guter Freund mit klugen Ratschlägen?"

Andrew: „Nein. Er ist viel mehr."

Nicole: „Liebst du ihn?"

Andrew: „Ich..."

Nicole: „Trau dich und sprich es aus. Liebst du ihn?"

Andrew: „Ja, ich liebe ihn."

Nicole: „Dann war es verdammt dumm von dir, mit mir zu schlafen. Dann solltest du nun wirklich alles tun um ihm zu beweisen, dass du ihn liebst."

Andrew: „Aber er fliegt noch heute weg."

Nicole: „Dann fängst du ihn halt am Flughafen ab. Oder du kaufst ein Ticket und überraschst ihn in L.A, wenn er landet, weil du schon am Flughafen stehst."

Andrew: „Aber er wird immer unsicher sein, ob ich nicht irgendwann wieder mit einer Frau schlafen will."

Nicole: „Echt doof, dass es nicht sowas wie Magie gibt. Ein Zauber der ihm beweist, dass du immer bei ihm bleiben willst oder so, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige."

Andrew: „Ein Zauber..."

Nicole: „Das war ein Scherz. Magie gibt es nun mal nicht. Oder hast du schon mal ne Hexe gesehen? Und ich mein jetzt nicht diese dummen Tussis, die nackt im Wald rum tanzen weil irgend ein Wicca-Fest ist."

Andrew: „Du bist genial."

Andrew umarmte Nicole und stürzte aus ihrer Wohnung.

Nicole: „Was hat der denn nun?"

Andrew rannte schnell zurück zur Wohnung und lies die verwunderte Nicole ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. In der Wohnung angekommen rannte er sofort zu Lindsays Büchern. Er nahm eins über Dämonen heraus und bletterte aufgeregt darin herum. Kurz blieb er an der Seite über einen Dämonen Namens Sweet stehen.

Andrew: „Hm, so könnte ich ihm meine Gefühle offen vorsingen. Ach nein, das ist doof. Es muss etwas besseres geben."

Andrew blätterte weiter. Nach einer Weile fand er den passenden Dämonen. Die Seite die er aufgeschlagen hatte zeigte den Dämon der Wünsche. Im Buch stand geschrieben, dass er jedem Dämonenbeschwörer einen Wunsch erfüllt. Allerdings nur einen Einzigen. Dieser Wunsch kann alles beinhalten abgesehen vom Wiedererwecken von Toten oder dem Wünschen weiterer Wünsche. Andrew befolgte alle Anweisungen die zur Beschwörung notwendig waren. Dann malte er ein Pentagramm und rief den Dämon zu sich her.

Dämon: „Du hast mich gerufen?"

Andrew: „Du bist weiblich."

Dämonin: „Ich bin, was du dir erhofft hast."

Andrew: „Ich habe einen Wunsch."

Dämonin: „Sonst hättest du mich wohl kaum hergerufen. Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass diese Chance einmalig ist? Wenn du dir heute etwas wünschst, wird es keine weiteren Wünsche mehr geben. Egal wie mächtig du einst wirst, ich werde dich nie wieder erhören."

Andrew: „Die Konditionen sind mir bewusst."

Dämonin: „So wisse denn, dass ich keine weiteren Wünsche erfülle und auch keine Toten wiederbelebe."

Andrew: „Auch das ist mir klar."

Dämonin: „Nun so nenne mir deinen Wunsch und sei dir im Klaren darüber, dass jeder Wunsch auch ein Opfer verlangt."

Andrew: „Ich wünsche mir ein Leben mit Matt. Ich will, dass er sich bewusst darüber ist, dass es neben ihm nie jemand anderen geben wird. Weder Mann noch Frau. Er ist, war und wird immer die Liebe meines Lebens sein."

Dämonin: „So höre denn, was ich dir anzubieten habe und was du dafür aufgeben wirst."

Andrew: „Ich höre."

Dämonin: „Ich werde euch beide ein gemeinsames Leben schenken. Ihr werdet in dieser Welt für eine Stunde schlafen. In dieser Stunde erlebt ihr beide Ein ganzes gemeinsames Leben, welches 60 Jahre andauert. Ihr seht, was kommen kann. In einer Welt die friedlich ist. Nach dieser Stunde wacht ihr beide wieder auf und ihr könnt euch beide daran erinnern. Danach liegt die Wahl bei ihm, ob er ein solches Leben auch im jetzt und hier mit dir führen will. Aber er wird wissen, dass die Liebe aus der anderen Welt die echte ist, die du ihm auch hier entgegen bringst."

Andrew: „Das ist toll. Ich..."

Dämonin: „Im Gegenzug verzichtest du darauf, dich je in eine andere Person zu verlieben. Selbst wenn er heute nach dieser Stunde beschließt, dass er nicht mit dir zusammen sein will, wirst du nie eine andere Person lieben. Auch für den Fall, dass er in ein oder zwei Jahren stirbt und bis dahin glücklich mit dir zusammen war, wirst du dich nie wieder verlieben können."

Andrew: „Was ist mit ihm?"

Dämonin: „Oh, er wird durchaus in der Lage sein, sich anderweitig zu verlieben, denn du gehst den Handel mit mir ein, nicht er."

Andrew: „Gut, denn ich will nicht mit seiner Liebe handeln."

Dämonin: „Nun, wie entscheidest du dich? Und wähle Weise. Er könnte morgen sterben und du könntest 100 Jahre alt werden. Ist er dir dieses Opfer wert?"

Andrew: „Für alle Ewigkeit ihn zu lieben ist kein Opfer. Ich willige ein."

Dämonin: „So sei es!"

Andrew sackte zusammen. Zur selben Zeit sackte auch Matt zusammen, der gerade im Brotherly Love arbeitete. Willow und Oz waren inzwischen gegangen, aber Josh rannte auf ihn zu und fing ihn auf.

Josh: „Oh, ich bringe dich mal lieber in meine Wohnung und lege dich hin."

Josh schleppte Matt in seine Wohnung und legte ihn dort aufs Bett. Dann ging er zum Telefon und rief einen anderen Kellner an und fragte, ob dieser für ihn und Matt einspringen könnte. Nach dem Versprechen ihm einen saftigen Bonus zu zahlen, bekam er eine Zusage. Dann nahm er sich einen Stuhl, stellte diesen ans Bett, setzte sich drauf und schaute den auf dem Bett schlafenden Matt an.

In der Wohnung von Nicole:

Nicole saß am PC und verfasste eine Mail an Andrew.

Lieber Andrew,

ich denke es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir uns von nun an nicht mehr sehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt und viel Erfolg mit Matt. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass du ihm zeigen kannst, was er dir bedeutet.

Alles Liebe,

Nicole

Ende Folge 9


	10. Chapter 10

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 10: Zusammen raufen

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 22.07.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 8:

Matt: „Du schläfst mit ihr, Nicole meine ich. Sie ist eine Frau, und damit kann ich nicht mithalten. Wie soll ich dagegen konkurrieren. Also werd ich gehen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wäre gerne für dich da, aber ich kann nicht. Daher werde ich ausziehen."

Andrew: „Ausziehen? Aber wohin willst du denn gehen?"

Matt: „Ich werde wieder nach Hause fliegen."

Andrew: „Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen machen kann?"

Matt: „Nein. Siehst du, ich will dich nicht erpressen oder vor eine Wahl stellen, daher habe ich die Entscheidung übernommen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, also muss ich schauen wie ich mit der Situation klar komme. Und das war die beste Lösung, die ich finden konnte. Ich habe schon beim Flughafen angerufen. Der erste Flug geht heute Abend um 20uhr. Bis dahin werd ich noch ins Brotherly Love gehen."

Matt öffnete die Tür, nahm seinen Koffer und verließ die Wohnung.

Staffel 1 Folge 9:

Andrew: „Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich konnte zu ihm gehen, wann immer ich ein Problem hatte. Bevor er her kam, konnte ich ihm sogar in Mails mitteilen, was los ist und schon dort hat er mir gute Ratschläge geben können."

Nicole: „Trau dich und sprich es aus. Liebst du ihn?"

Andrew: „Ja, ich liebe ihn."

Nicole: „Dann war es verdammt dumm von dir, mit mir zu schlafen. Dann solltest du nun wirklich alles tun um ihm zu beweisen, dass du ihn liebst."

Etwas später beschwört Andrew den Dämon der Wünsche

Andrew: „Ich wünsche mir ein Leben mit Matt. Ich will, dass er sich bewusst darüber ist, dass es neben ihm nie jemand anderen geben wird. Weder Mann noch Frau. Er ist, war und wird immer die Liebe meines Lebens sein."

Dämonin der Wünsche: „Ich werde euch beiden ein gemeinsames Leben schenken. Ihr werdet in dieser Welt für eine Stunde schlafen. In dieser Stunde erlebt ihr beide Ein ganzes gemeinsames Leben, welches 60 Jahre andauert. Ihr seht, was kommen kann. In einer Welt die friedlich ist. Nach dieser Stunde wacht ihr beide wieder auf und ihr könnt euch beide daran erinnern. Danach liegt die Wahl bei ihm, ob er ein solches Leben auch im jetzt und hier mit dir führen will. Aber er wird wissen, dass die Liebe aus der anderen Welt die echte ist, die du ihm auch hier entgegen bringst."

Dämonin: „So sei es!"

Andrew sackte zusammen. Zur selben Zeit sackte auch Matt zusammen, der gerade im Brotherly Love arbeitete.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Als Matt die Augen öffnete, lag er auf einem fremden Bett. Verwundert schaute er sich um. Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Als er aus einem Fenster der Wohnung schaute, sah er dass er sich in dem Gebäude befand in dem das Brotherly Love war. Er verließ die Wohnung und ging ins Erdgeschoss wo das Brotherly Love sich befand. Er betrat den Laden durch die Hintertür. Als Josh ihn sah, kam er auf ihn zu.

Josh: „Gut, du bist wieder wach. Du bist vor einer Stunde einfach zusammen geklappt. Ich habe mir wirklich sorgen gemacht. Du gehst besser nach Hause."

Matt: „Ich hatte einen Merkwürdigen Traum."

Josh: „Was hast du geträumt."

Matt: „Du sagst ich hab nur eine Stunde geschlafen? Mir kam es vor wie 60 Jahre. Ich war in einer alternativen Realität, wo ich ein glückliches Leben mit Andrew hatte. Wir hatten uns als Studenten an einer Uni kennen gelernt. Wir haben geheiratet direkt am ersten Wochenende, in Vegas."

Josh: „Wow."

Matt: „Mir kam es gar nicht wie ein Traum vor."

Andrew: „Das war es auch nicht."

Matt und Josh drehten sich um in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und erblickten Andrew.

Andrew: „Matt, können wir reden, bitte?"

Matt: „In Ordnung."

Josh: „Ihr könnt in meine Wohnung gehen, da seit ihr ungestört."

Die beiden verließen das Brotherly Love und gingen nach oben in Joshs Wohnung.

Andrew: „Das was du gerade erlebt hast, habe ich auch erlebt."

Matt: „Du hast die selben 60 Jahre mitbekommen?"

Andrew: „Ja. Du und ich, wir sind eins, bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Matt: „Das war in unsere Trauringe eingraviert."

Andrew: „Ich liebe dich Matt. Bitte verlass mich und die Stadt nicht."

Matt: „Woher kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du nicht morgen wieder lieber mit einer Frau schlafen willst?"

Andrew: „Wir hatten 60 Jahre zusammen. Habe ich in dieser Zeit je mit einer Frau geschlafen?"

Matt: „Das war ein Traum. Keine Ahnung warum wir ihn beide hatten, aber was beweist das schon?"

Andrew: „Das war kein Traum. Es war ein Zauber."

Matt: „Wie bitte?"

Andrew: „Ich habe den Dämon der Wünsche heraufbeschworen."

Matt: „Du benutzt Magie um unsere Beziehung zu retten?"

Andrew: „Bitte sei nicht sauer deshalb. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit um dir zu beweisen, dass ich dich liebe. Du wärst heute abgereist, wie hätte ich dir sonst begreiflich machen sollen, dass ich dich über alles Liebe?"

Matt: „Die Liebe von der ich geträumt hab."

Andrew: „Sie spiegelt unsere wirkliche Liebe wieder. Sie hat 60 Jahre überdauert."

Matt: „Aber Magie, Andrew?"

Andrew: „Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen?"

Matt: „Hör mir zu. Magie sollte niemals eine Lösung sein, aber lass uns das vergessen. Ich liebe dich auch. Aber das weißt du ja schon."

Andrew: „Also gibst du uns diese Chance?"

Matt: „Ja, aber du musst mir versprechen bei allem was dir wichtig ist, nie wieder Magie anzuwenden um unsere Beziehung zu beeinflussen."

Andrew: „Ich schwöre es dir. Es wird nie wieder passieren."

Matt nahm Andrew in den Arm und sie gaben sich einen langen Kuss. Dann nahm Andrew den Koffer von Matt und sie gingen zurück in ihre Wohnung. Als Matt wieder die Couch belegen wollte, hielt Andrew ihn fest.

Andrew: „Wir haben 60 Jahre in einer Wohnung zusammen gelebt. Glaubst du wirklich, du müsstest weiter auf der Couch schlafen? Du ziehst natürlich nun in unser Schlafzimmer."

Matt: „Bist du sicher dass du für einen solchen Schritt bereit bist?"

Andrew: „Es gab nie etwas, was mir ernster war."

Matt: „Wirklich?"

Andrew: „Du glaubst mir nicht? Dann muss ich wohl wieder singen, so wie damals in der Karaokebar."

Andrew schaltete den CD Player an, in dem eine CD lag, die nur Instrumentals beinhaltete. Er startete eine Ballade.

Andrew:

Ganz tief in mir spür ich, dass es die Wahrheit ist  
>In jedem Traum erscheinst du dann vor mir<br>Kann das ein Traum sein, wenn ich aufwach und fühl  
>Wie du mir mehr und mehr mein Leben erhellst?<br>Jedes mal wenn ich dann denk ist es so wunderbar  
>Weiß ich dann wieder, wie es mal war<br>Wird es wie früher, als du so warst wie wir  
>Das ich in deinen Armen mit dir träumen kann?<p>

In einem wunderschönen Traum  
>Liegt das Geheimnis überdeckt<br>Durch Zeit und Raum  
>Vielleicht kann unsre Liebe stark sein, für immer da sein<br>Das sich der Traum dann eines Tages doch erfüllt

Glaub an die Wärme, die dein Herz erfüllt  
>Glaub an die Stimme, die dir sagt<br>Das die Phantasie und die Wirklichkeit  
>Durch die Liebe dann verschmilzt<p>

In einem wunderschönen Traum  
>Liegt das Geheimnis überdeckt<br>Durch Zeit und Raum  
>Vielleicht kann unsre Liebe stark sein, für immer da sein<br>Das sich der Traum dann eines Tages doch erfüllt

Matt: „Na, nun verlangst du wohl von mir, dir zu antworten, oder?"

Matt schnippte mit den Fingern und ein anderes Lied startete.

Matt:

Got up this morning  
>On the right side of my bed<br>With all these crazy thoughts  
>Screaming through my head<br>I can't wait to see  
>What this world holds for me.<br>Oh, it's a new day  
>Oh, it's a new day<br>And when I see you  
>Any time or any place<br>You are the reason  
>For the smile on my face<br>'Cause you make me feel  
>All my dreams can be real<br>Oh, it's a new day  
>Oh, it's a new day<br>It feels so good to be alive  
>Even if a little rain should fall<br>'Cause every moment  
>Brings a new surprise to us all<br>Oh, it's a new day  
>Oh, it's a new day<br>Oh, it's a new day  
>Oh, it's a new day<br>Here in you I found a friend  
>You'll be with me till the end<br>Oh, it's a new day

Die beiden fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich noch ein mal sehr lange. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Oz und Willow betraten die Wohnung. Erstaunt sahen sie, wie Matt und Andrew sich im Wohnzimmer küssten.

Willow: „Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen."

Andrew: „Besser. Wir sind nun fest zusammen. Nichts und niemand soll uns je wieder trennen."

Oz: „Das ist deine erste Liebe, richtig? Ziemlich enthusiastisch."

Matt: „Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass es sich bewahrheitet."

Er küsste Andrew erneut.

Willow: „Und, erzählt ihr uns, wie es zu der Versöhnung kam?"

Matt: „Andrew hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, welches ich nicht ablehnen konnte."

Oz: „Oh, welches denn?"

Matt: „Er versprach mir ein ganzes Leben mit ihm."

Willow: „Muss ich das verstehen?"

Matt und Andrew: „Nein, das kann man nur, wenn man dabei war."

Matt: „Aber es war..."

Andrew: „Einfach magisch, wisst ihr."

Oz: „Sie beantworten die Sätze des anderen."

Willow: „Ich werde mal was kochen."

Andrew: „Das können Matt und ich übernehmen."

Matt: „Das Rezept von Seite 5?"

Andrew: „Ich dachte mehr an das von Seite 10."

Matt: „Du hast Recht. Das wird den beiden besser schmecken."

Andrew: „Kannst du dich noch an die Zutaten erinnern?"

Matt: „Hey, das haben wir fast das gesamte Studium über gekocht, weil wir kein Geld für das Rezept von Seite 5 hatten."

Andrew: „Du hast recht."

Oz: „Von was für einem Studium redet ihr?"

Willow: „Ihr zwei habt doch noch nie gekocht."

Matt und Andrew gingen in die Küche und fingen an zu kochen. Staunend wurden sie von Willow und Oz beobachtet.

Oz: „Die zwei sind in der Küche wie ein altes Ehepaar."

Willow: „Du hast recht. Sie müssen kaum aussprechen was sie gerade brauchen. Der andere reicht es ihm sofort, als ob sie ein Leben lang nichts anderes getan hätten."

Später aßen sie zusammen und es schmeckte allen.

Oz: „Zeigst du mir das Kochbuch, ich würde gern mal das Rezept von Seite 5 sehen."

Matt: „Nun ja. Das Kochbuch gibt es noch nicht."

Andrew: „Du hast Recht, es kam erst 2006 raus."

Willow: „Wie könnt ihr etwas aus einem Kochbuch kochen, das noch gar nicht raus ist?"

Matt: „Das bleibt unser Geheimnis."

Andrew: „Es würde euch sicher nicht gefallen, es zu hören."

Als es Zeit wurde schlafen zu gehen, gingen Andrew und Matt in ihr Zimmer. Wie selbstverständlich nahm Andrew die linke Hälfte des Bettes und Matt die rechte.

Matt: „Es ist etwas komisch wieder hier zu sein. Für die anderen müssen wir komisch wirken."

Andrew: „Wen interessieren schon die anderen, so lange wir zwei uns haben."

Die beiden küssten sich.

Andrew: „Glaubst du wir bekommen unsere kleine Tochter?"

Matt: „Ich weiß es nicht. In dieser anderen Welt waren wir legal verheiratet. Es war eine Welt ohne jede Magie. Wer weiß schon, ob sich diese Welt hier genau so entwickeln wird."

Andrew: „Es ist merkwürdig, oder? Diese Welt war so real."

Matt: „Wichtig ist, dass unsere Liebe real ist. Und wir haben ein ganzes Leben um uns ihr zu widmen."

Erneut küssten die zwei sich. Dann schliefen sie miteinander. Jeder wusste nun genau, was der andere bevorzugte. Zwei Stunden später schliefen sie glücklich ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie vom Telefon geweckt. Andrew schaute auf das Display und sah, dass Jessy ihn anrief. Er nahm den Anruf entgegen,

Andrew: „Hi Jessy."

Jessy: „Hallo Andrew. Wie geht es dir, was ist passiert?"

Andrew: „Wir sind zusammen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich ihn liebe und er hat sich gegen den Umzug entschieden."

Jessy: „Hey, das ist ja phantastisch. Ich freue mich so für euch beide."

Andrew. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ihr zwei euch kennen lernt. Zufällig ist unsere Wohnzimmercouch nun nicht mehr belegt. Du hättest nicht vielleicht Lust uns mal zu besuchen?"

Jessy: „Das ist eine phantastische Idee, Andrew. Ich könnte direkt am Wochenende."

Andrew: „Klasse. Wir holen dich vom Flughafen ab."

Matt: „Sag ihr ich freu mich darauf, sie kennen zu lernen. Sie ist ja immerhin deine beste Freundin."

Andrew: „Er freut sich darauf dich kennen zu lernen."

Jessy: „Sag ihm dito."

Andrew: „Sie freut sich auch drauf, dich kennen zu lernen."

Jessy: „Gut, ich werde das nun mit meinen Eltern besprechen. Bye Andrew."

Andrew: „Bye Jessy."

Ende Folge 10


	11. Chapter 11

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 11: Jessy

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 20.08.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 10:

Andrew: „Wir sind zusammen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich ihn liebe und er hat sich gegen den Umzug entschieden."

Jessy: „Hey, das ist ja phantastisch. Ich freue mich so für euch beide."

Andrew. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ihr zwei euch kennen lernt. Zufällig ist unsere Wohnzimmercouch nun nicht mehr belegt. Du hättest nicht vielleicht Lust uns mal zu besuchen?"

Jessy: „Das ist eine phantastische Idee, Andrew. Ich könnte direkt am Wochenende."

Andrew: „Klasse. Wir holen dich vom Flughafen ab."

Jessy: „Gut, ich werde das nun mit meinen Eltern besprechen. Bye Andrew."

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Guest Star:

Johnny Galecki als Mann aus der Gasse

Special Guest Stars:

Carol Potter als Karen Silverstone

James Eckhouse als Jim Silverstone

mit

Victor Webster als Jeff Silverstone

und

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Ein Haus in Chicago:

Karen, Jim und Jessy saßen am Frühstückstisch. Sie redeten über die bevorstehende Reise ihrer Tochter nach Cleveland.

Karen: „Also ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du nicht bei Charlie schlafen willst."

Jessy: „Ich will die Zeit halt mit Andrew verbringen, ist denn das so falsch?"

Jim: „Du zusammen mit zwei Männern in einer Wohnung, das gefällt mir wirklich nicht."

Jessy: „Sie sind schwul Dad, SCHUWL. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen? Glaub mir, dort bin ich wirklich sicher."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Jeff betrat die Küche.

Jessy: „Jeff, bitte sag den beiden, dass ich auf mich alleine aufpassen kann und sie sich nicht solche Sorgen machen müssen."

Jeff: „Hey, lasst mich aus diesen Gesprächen raus."

Jim: „Jeff, sag deiner Schwester, dass es für sie viel sicherer ist, wenn sie bei Charlie schläft, anstatt sich eine Wohnung mit zwei Männern zu teilen."

Jeff: „Matt und Andrew? Sind die nicht schwul oder so?"

Jim: „Also bitte. Junge Männer erzählen einem Mädchen doch alles, um es dazu zu bekommen, in ihrer Wohnung zu schlafen."

Jeff: „Die zwei sind Freunde von Charlie. Du solltest ihr wirklich zutrauen können, sich gute Freunde auszusuchen."

Jim: „Charlie, wenn ich das schon höre. Die ist freiwillig an einen Höllenschlund gezogen. Der traue ich überhaupt keinen gesunden Menschenverstand zu."

Karen: „Das war doch ihre Bestimmung."

Jim: „Du und deine Bestimmungen. Du hast irgendwelche Karten gezogen. Das ist doch purer Zufall."

Jeff: „Dad, du hast doch die Magie gesehen, du weißt doch, dass sie existiert."

Jessy: „Ich geh dann mal packen, Leute."

Jeff: „Ich helfe dir."

Jessy und Jeff verließen auf dem schnellsten Wege die Küche und verzogen sich in Jessys Zimmer.

Jessy: „Oh man, ich hasse diese Magiediskussionen. Immer wieder das Selbe."

Jeff: „Oh ja. Da hast du Recht."

Jessy: „Warum besuchst du Charlie eigentlich nicht auch mal in Cleveland?"

Jeff: „Cleveland? Nä... Was soll ich denn auch dort? Glaub mir, der letzte Ort an dem ich je sein will ist Cleveland."

Jessy: „Ich hab bei meinem letzten Besuch dort einen Dämon gesehen. Das war schon ziemlich cool. Immerhin haben wir diese Kräfte um sie einzusetzen. Gerade du. Ich würde alles dafür geben mich teleportieren zu können, so wie du das tust."

Jeff: „Pst. Hast du vergessen, dass das außer dir niemand hier weiß?"

Jessy: „Oh, tut mir Leid, stimmt ja."

Ein paar Minuten später war Jessy mit dem Packen fertig.

Jessy: „So, in zwei Stunden geht mein Flieger. Bringst du mich noch zum Flughafen?"

Jeff: „Ja, aber im Auto."

Jessy: „Spielverderber."

Die beiden gingen wieder runter in die Küche.

Jessy: „Mom, Dad, ich bin fertig mit dem Packen. Jeff bringt mich nun zum Flughafen."

Jessys Eltern standen vom Tisch auf und umarmten ihre Tochter noch ein Mal.

Karen: „Pass bitte auf dich auf."

Jim: „Und dass du mir nicht mit einem Tatoo oder einem Piercing wieder kommst. Die blond gefärbten Haare vom letzten Clevelandausflug haben mir schon gereicht."

Jessy: „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich werde brav sein."

Jessy winkte ihren Eltern noch mal zu, dann verließen Jeff und sie das Haus und stiegen in sein Auto. Er fuhr sie zum Flughafen und sie betrat das Flugzeug.

Ein paar Stunden später:

Jessy verließ das Flugzeug und sah Andrew schon bei den anderen Wartenden. Neben ihm stand ein großer, braun Haariger, Mann. Sie ging auf die beiden zu.

Andrew: „Hi Grace."

Jessy: „Hi Will."

Matt: „Muss ich das verstehen?"

Jessy: „Wir haben beschlossen so zu sein wie Will und Grace."

Matt: „Die verrückte Innenarchitektin und dieser schwule Anwalt aus dem Fernsehen?"

Andrew: „Ja genau."

Matt: „Naja, so lange ich das nicht verstehen muss."

Andrew: „Nun, egal. Also, Jessy, das ist mein Freund Matt. Matt, das ist meine beste Freundin, Jessy."

Matt: „Freut mich sehr."

Jessy: „Mich auch."

Matt und Jessy umarmten sich.

Jessy: „Und ihr beide lebt wirklich in einer Wohnung zusammen mit dem Gitarristen von Dingoes ate my Baby?"

Matt: „Oz? Ja."

Jessy: „Das ist ja abgefahren. Ich liebte diese Gruppe. Echt zu doof, dass sein Partner von einem tollwütigen Hund eines Fans beim Konzert gebissen wurde."

Andrew: „Das war ein Höllenhund der dazu gezüchtet wurde. Von meinem Bruder."

Jessy: „Und trotzdem wohnt Oz bei dir?"

Andrew: „Ich konnte ja nichts dagegen machen, oder?"

Jessy: „Und er weiß das?"

Andrew: „Nun ja, er selbst ist ein Werwolf. Immerhin konnten wir seine Unschuld beweisen. Zuerst dachten wir, es wäre seine Werwolfseite, die das tun würde."

Jessy: „Das Leben am Höllenschlund ist echt krass."

Matt: „Lasst uns doch erst mal heim fahren."

Jessy: „Oh, tut mir Leid. Eigentlich wollte ich ja dich kennen lernen, und nicht über Daniel Osbourne reden."

Andrew: „Nenn ihn einfach Oz."

Jessy: „Ok, und nun erzählt mir alles. Vieles weiß ich ja schon vom Telefon, aber ich möchte einfach alles wissen. Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt, wann habt ihr rausgefunden, dass es wahre Liebe ist? Und Matt, was hat dich dazu bewogen hier her zu ziehen?"

Im Auto auf dem Weg zur Wohnung erzählten Matt und Andrew ihr die ganze Geschichte. Von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Flug bis hin zu der Traumwelt.

Jessy: „Oh man, da habt ihr echt viel durchgemacht. Aber ich freue mich für euch, dass es alles ein gutes Ende genommen hat. Ich glaub nun habt ihr echt alles durchgemacht. Exfreunde, eine Frau, Zaubersprüche."

Matt: „Oh ja. Ohne Willow, Oz und Josh hätten wir das nie geschafft."

Jessy: „Josh? Dein Arbeitgeber? Was hat der damit zu tun?"

Andrew: „Er war jedes mal zur Stelle, wenn einer von uns mit ihm reden musste. Er hat uns oft davor bewahrt, miteinander Schluss zu machen."

Jessy: „Na, da habt ihr ja echt Glück, einen solchen Schutzengel bei euch zu haben. Darf man den kennen lernen?"

Matt: „Ich hab heute Abendschicht. Ihr könnt ja beide mitkommen."

Jessy: „Ich bin noch keine 21."

Matt: „Keine Sorge. Es ist keine reine Bar, sondern auch ein Cafe. Du darfst es betreten."

Jessy: „Ah, dann ists ja gut. Also ich komme gerne mit."

Nun öffnete sich die Wohnungstür. Willow und Oz kamen herein.

Jessy: „Oh mein Gott, ich stehe wirklich in einem Raum mit Daniel Osbourne."

Oz lachte.

Oz: „Ein Fan, wie ich annehme?"

Jessy: „Oh ja. Ich fand eure Band wirklich klasse. Es war so schade, dass ihr aufgehört habt. Ich hoffe du wendest dich nicht ganz von der Musik ab. Weißt du, wenn du eine Sängerin suchst, meine Schwester Charlie ist echt gut."

Oz: „Oh, nein Danke. Ich hab momentan wirklich kein Interesse daran. Außerdem würde die wahrscheinlich nur Balladen und Herz Schmerz Lieder singen. Die trauert ja immer noch dem Mann nach, den sie verloren hat."

Jessy: „Sie weint diesem Joey immer noch nach? Die kannten sich doch gerade mal 1-2 Wochen. Manchmal ist sie ne echte Dramaqueen. Fast so schlimm wie damals die Sache mit ihrem Highschool-Freund. Erst hatte sie ihn, und als sie über den Sommer mit einer Freundin in Paris war, hatte er was mit ihrer besten Freundin. Das reinste Drama, echt."

Willow: „Ui, erzähl uns mehr."

Jessy: „Nun ja, sie hatte in Paris jemand kennen gelernt und auch mit ihr geflirtet. Als der dann durch Zufall in Chicago auftauchte, hat sie mit ihrem Freund für ihn Schluss gemacht. Und dann kam auch raus, dass ihre beste Freundin mit ihrem Freund über den Sommer dauernd rumgemacht hat und wohl auch geschlafen. Das war für sie Grund genug, nicht in Chicago zu studieren. Aber egal, ich bin ja nicht hier, um über Charlie zu reden. Andrew, Matt. Erzählt mal was über die Welt in die euch der Zauber geschleppt hat."

Andrew wollte gerade anfangen zu erzählen, da fiel ihm auf, dass er sich fast gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Als er Matt anschaute sah er ihm an, dass es ihm genau so ging.

Matt: „Merkwürdig. Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht mehr daran erinnern, was wir da erlebt haben."

Andrew: „Du hast recht. Ich habe nur noch dieses Gefühl unendlich großer Liebe in mir."

Matt: „Ja, so geht es mir auch. Ich weiß keine Inhaltlichen Sachen mehr, aber das Gefühl der Liebe ist da."

Willow: „Hm, komisch, selbst ich habe alles vergessen, was ihr mir über diese Welt erzählt habt."

Andrew: „Dieser Dämon hat mich reingelegt."

Matt: „Nun ja, aber der Grund des Zaubers war es doch, dass wir zusammen kommen würden. Und das hat er doch auch bewirkt. Also denk ich nicht, dass du dich beschweren kannst."

Oz: „Vielleicht sollt ihr auch einfach eure Zukunft nicht kennen und in dieser Welt neu erleben."

Jessy: „Das hört sich so an, als gingest du davon aus, dass es einen größeren Plan dahinter gäbe."

Andrew: „Also bitte, was sollte das Universum denn für ein Interesse an unserer Beziehung haben? Wir sind für das Universum doch unbedeutend. Wir sind nur ein Moment in der Ewigkeit. Was sollte sich in unserem Leben ereignen, was so wichtig wäre?"

Plötzlich hämmerte jemand gegen die Wohnungstür. Alle schauten dort hin. Andrew ging hin und öffnete sie. Sobald sie auch nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet war, wurde er von der Wucht der Tür die sich öffnete gegen die Wand geschmettert. Charlie kam wütend rein.

Charlie: „Mom hat gerade angerufen und mir gesagt, dass du nach Cleveland kommst, Jessy. Wie kannst du es wagen, mir weder was davon zu sagen, noch bei mir zu übernachten?"

Jessy: „Mensch beruhig dich mal wieder. Ich bin hier um Matt kennen zu lernen. Das hat nichts mir dir zu tun."

Charlie: „Du kommst in die Stadt in der ich wohne und sagst mir kein Wort und ich soll dir glauben, dass es nichts persönliches ist?"

Andrew: „Oh, Matt, da war noch dieses Formular, dass du unterschreiben musst, ich habs im Schlafzimmer."

Matt: „Oh ja genau, lass uns das gleich jetzt machen."

Oz: „Oh, ein Formular? Das hört sich aber interessant an."

Willow: „Dürfen wir auch einen Blick drauf werfen?"

Die 4 verzogen sich ins Schlafzimmer von Andrew und Matt. Im Wohnzimmer ging der Streit weiter.

Jessy: „Toll, nun hast du sie auch noch alle vertrieben."

Charlie: „Und du hast mir nicht geantwortet."

Jessy: „Also schön, ich wollte nicht bei dir wohnen."

Charlie: „Ah ha, da kommen wir der Sache also schon näher. Dürfte ich auch den Grund erfahren?"

Jessy: „Kannst du dich an das Fiasko meines letzten Besuchs erinnern? Du hast mich praktisch zum Flughafen zurück gebracht, bevor ich hier überhaupt angekommen war."

Charlie: „Du wärst beinahe bei einem Dämon abgekratzt."

Jessy: „Ich hab mir nicht mal nen Kratzer geholt."

Charlie: „Weil Andrew nicht bewusstlos wurde, bevor ich dich da raus geholt hab."

Jessy: „Ich hab echt keine Lust auf diesen Mist."

Charlie: „Den wirst du dir aber anhören müssen."

Jessy: „Ach ja?"

Charlie: „Ja."

Jessy schnappte sich ihre Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Hinter sich schmetterte sie die Tür zu. Dann ging verließ sie auch das Haus. Charlie stürmte ihr hinterher.

Jessy: „Die Kuh macht muh – diese Tür bleibt 10 Minuten zu!"

Die Haustür verschloss sich magisch für 10 Minuten. Charlie, die gerade unten angekommen war, schaffte es nicht, die Tür zu öffnen. Resignierend ging sie zurück zur Wohnung. Die anderen waren inzwischen aus dem Schlafzimmer wieder herausgekommen.

Andrew: „Wo ist Jessy?"

Charlie: „Aus der Wohnung gerannt. Und die Tür unten hat sie magisch versiegelt, so dass ich sie nicht öffnen kann."

Matt: „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lang der Zauber hält?"

Charlie: „Nun ja, ihre Zauber sind eher Schwach, das sollte also bald erledigt sein."

Andrew: „Ihr streitet euch aber echt jedes mal wenn ihr euch trefft, oder?"

Charlie: „Mein Bruder kann gut mit ihr umgehen, aber bei mir und ihr war es schon immer schwierig. Sie ist nun mal meine kleine Schwester. Und ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass ich auf sie aufpassen muss."

Matt: „Deine kleine Schwester ist fast erwachsen."

Charlie: „Du kannst das nicht nachvollziehen."

Matt: „Ich hab selber jüngere Brüder."

Charlie: „Auch welche, die 12 Jahre jünger sind?"

Matt: „Nun ja, das nicht unbedingt."

Charlie: „Siehst du?"

In einer Gasse:

Jessy rannte vor Wut einfach in der Stadt herum, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Als sie sich umschaute merkte sie, dass sie inzwischen in einer recht leeren Gasse war, und diese sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie im besten Teil der Stadt. Als sie sich umschaute sah sie, wie mehrere Personen auf sie zu kamen. Einer hielt ihr von hinten den Mund zu. Ein anderer Mann kam auf sie zu.

Mann: „Soso, du glaubst also, du könntest einfach so durch unsere Gasse laufen, ohne Wegzoll zu zahlen?"

Jessy: „Mhhmm, hum, mrrr"

Mann: „Schauen wir mal, ob du Geld dabei hast."

Der Mann griff sich Jessys Tasche und kramte darin herum, bis er ihr Portemonnaie fand.

Mann: „Viel zu leer. Und keine Kreditkarten dabei. Dann wirst du wohl in Naturalien bezahlen müssen. Leute, achtet darauf, dass ihr ihren Mund zuhaltet."

Jessys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Als der Mann näher kam, verpasste sie ihm einen Tritt. Nun hatte er ein blaues Auge.

Mann: „Das, meine kleine, war ein großer Fehler."

Josh: „Ja, das finde ich auch. Besser wäre es gewesen, sie hätte dir ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen. Los, lasst das Mädchen los, oder ihr könnt was erleben."

Mann: „Du willst und drohen? Du bist nur einer, falls du nicht zählen kannst, wir sind 10."

Josh: „Naja, wenn ich den IQ eurer Gruppe zusammen rechne, seid ihr vielleicht ein halber."

Mann: „Jazz, Ryker, macht ihn fertig."

Jazz und Ryker gingen auf Josh los. Dieser verpasste dem einen einen Tritt und dem anderen einen Kinnhaken. Beide gingen vor ihm zu Boden.

Josh: „Nun seid ihr nur noch acht. Und jetzt lasst endlich das Mädchen los."

Mann: „Paul, Steve, Dylan, los macht ihn fertig."

Josh: „Das kommt mir hier vor wie bei einem Film oder einer billig produzierten Serie, weisst du?"

Mann: „Wieso?"

Josh: „Nun ja, es gibt eine große Gruppe, aber die sind zu doof gemeinsam anzugreifen, und es werden immer nur 2-3 geliefert, die der Held problemlos schafft, anstelle mal mit allen anzugreifen."

Wieder gingen 3 von der Gruppe auf ihn los. Josh schnappte sich einen, und stieß ihn zurück zu den anderen beiden. Alle 3 knallten zu Boden.

Josh: „Wollt ihr wirklich so weiter machen?"

Mann: „Du hast Recht. Das führt zu nichts."

Der Mann ging weg von Jessy und stellte sich Josh gegenüber.

Josh: „Was nun? Willst du es tatsächlich alleine gegen mich aufnehmen?"

Der Mann zog eine Pistole und richtete sie auf Josh.

Mann: „Na, was sagst du jetzt?"

Josh machte eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und schlug dem Mann die Knarre aus der Hand. Dann hob er sie auf und richtete sie auf ihn. Dessen Gruppe rannte weg, als sie das sahen. Die zwei die Jessy festgehalten hatte, ließen sie los und rannten mit den anderen aus der Gruppe weg.

Josh: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Jessy: „Wow, danke! Du hast mich echt gerettet, wer weiß, was die mit mir gemacht hätten."

Als Jessy auf Josh zu kam, merkten sie beide nicht, dass der Mann auf sie zu kam. Er schnappte sie und hielt sie vor sich. Dann nahm er ein Butterfly aus der Tasche und ließ es aufspringen. Er hielt es ihr an die Kehle.

Mann: „Schmeiß die Knarre weg, Alter."

Josh zögerte keine Sekunde und legte die Pistole zu Boden.

Mann: „Kick sie weg."

Auch diesen Befehl befolgte Josh. Als er sie weit weggekickt hatte, ließ der Mann Jessy los und rannte seiner Gruppe hinterher.

Josh: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir weh getan? Was tust du denn hier in dieser Gasse?"

Jessy: „Ich hatte einen Streit mit meiner Schwester, ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet. Ich bin einfach weg gerannt."

Josh: „Komm, ich bring dich heim."

Jessy: „Ich wohne gar nicht hier. Ich bin gerade bei zwei Freunden, die ich besuche."

Josh: „Dann bring ich dich dort hin. Wo wohnst du denn?"

Jessy nannte ihm die Adresse von Andrews Wohnung.

Josh: „Ah, ich weiß wo das ist. Mein Mitarbeiter aus der Bar wohnt auch in dem Haus."

Jessy: „Du besitzt eine Bar?"

Josh: „Ja, das Brotherly Love."

Jessy: „Dann musst du Josh sein. Der Arbeitgeber von Matt?"

Josh: „Du kennst Matt?"

Jessy: „Ja, ich besuche ihn und Andrew."

Josh: „Warte mal, bist du etwa Jessy?"

Jessy: „Ja."

Josh: „Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen."

Jessy: „Gleichfalls. Und du hättest echt zu keiner besseren Zeit auftauchen können. Nun weiß ich was Andrew und Matt meinten."

Josh: „Wieso? Was haben sie denn gesagt?"

Jessy: „Dass du fast wie durch Magie immer dann da bist, wenn einer der beiden dich braucht."

Josh: „Oh. Das müssen wohl lauter glückliche Zufälle sein."

Jessy: „Du bist für die zwei auf jeden Fall mehr als nur ein Boss. Du bist ihr Freund und Berater geworden, oder?"

Josh: „Nun ja, es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich so sehen."

Jessy: „Aber eins ist schade. Du bist wohl auch schwul, oder?"

Josh: „Ja, wieso?"

Jessy: „Irgendwie scheine ich nur schwule Männer kennen zu lernen. Mein Exfreund, Andrew, nun du. Die einzig Ausnahme bildet ein Musiker, der aber schon eine Freundin hat."

Josh: „Ich bin sicher der Mann deiner Träume wird auch noch kommen. Und er wird dich auch aus einer misslichen Lage befreien."

Jessy: „Du bist Wahrsager?"

Josh grinste.

Josh: „Warte es einfach ab."

Jessy: „Und wird mir dieses Glück auch noch dieses Jahr zuteil werden?"

Josh: „Oh ja, damit rechne ich fest."

Jessy: „Du bist süß."

Sie gab Josh einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann gingen sie beide zur Wohnung von Andrew und Matt.

Josh: „Soll ich noch mit rauf kommen?"

Jessy: „Klar. Sicher wird dir Charlie auch danken wollen."

Josh: „Wer ist Charly? Ein hübscher Junge?"

Jessy: „Nein, Charlie ist meine ältere Schwester. Sie arbeitet in der selben Bar wie Andrew."

Josh: „Oh, schade. Aber gut, ich würde ihr natürlich trotzdem ungern die Chance nehmen, mir zu danken."

Beide lachten, dann gingen sie hoch. Oben in der Wohnung starrten alle Jessy und Josh an, als diese herein kamen.

Matt: „Hatte ich Frühschicht oder so?"

Josh: „Oh keine Sorge, ich bin nicht deinetwegen hier."

Jessy erzählte allen, was passiert war.

Charlie: „Mein Gott, zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert."

Andrew: „Woher wusstest du, dass sie dort in der Gasse Hilfe braucht, Josh?"

Josh: „Ich sah wie sie die Gasse betrat, und wie ihr ein paar Männer folgten. Da dachte ich mir, dass ich lieber mal nach schauen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

Charlie: „Wie kann ich ihnen jemals danken, Josh?"

Josh: „Sie können ja mal in meiner Bar aushelfen, wenn ich Personalmangel haben sollte."

Charlie: „Abgemacht."

Willow und Oz gingen in die Küche und bereiteten allein ein Essen vor. Josh rief schnell einen Mitarbeiter der Bar an, und bat ihr, die Schichten für Matt und ihn zu übernehmen. Nachdem das geklärt war, machten sich alle in der Wohnung einen schönen Abend. Um 23 Uhr kam das Gespräch noch mal auf die Täter.

Andrew: „Wollen wir der Polizei bescheid sagen?"

Josh: „In einer so großen Stadt wie dieser? Die werden sie sowieso nicht fangen können."

Charlie: „Du hast Recht, Josh. Belassen wir es also dabei."

Charlie gab Jessy ein Zeichen, dass sie ihr folgen sollte. In der Küche waren sie sich sicher, dass Josh sie nicht würde hören können.

Charlie: „Ok, die Polizei ist da Machtlos, wir allerdings nicht. Wie wäre es mit ner kleinen Syphilis für den guten Mann?"

Jessy: „Das wäre aber ein ziemlicher Kräftemissbrauch. Wir sollen die Unschuldigen beschützen und nicht die Schuldigen bestrafen, oder?"

Charlie: „Hm, da hast du recht, aber nervt es dich denn gar nicht, wenn sie so einfach damit davon kommen würden?"

Jessy: „Doch, das schon."

Charlie: „Ah, ich habe eine bessere Idee!"

Jessy: Ja? Was willst du denn machen?"

Charlie: „Pass auf! - Göttin Hekate, hier spricht deine Dienerin, die einen Wunsch hat. Schicke jene die meien Schwester in der Gasse angriffen ins Gefängnis. Stecke sie in Zellen die sowieso überfüllt sind, und wo ein paar mehr oder weniger nicht mehr auffallen."

Jessy: „Meinst du das hat gewirkt?"

Charlie: „Auf jeden Fall. So, ich werde nun heim gehen, Es ist inzwischen recht spät geworden. Wir sehen uns dann ja sicher noch mal, bevor du abfliegst."

Jessy und Charlie umarmten sich. Als Charlie die Wohnung verließ, schloss sich Josh ihr an. Die anderen gingen schlafen.

Ende Folge 11


	12. Chapter 12

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 12: Ärger im Paradies

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 30.08.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Zuletzt bei Andrew&Matt:

Staffel 1 Folge 10:

Andrew: „Wir sind zusammen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich ihn liebe und er hat sich gegen den Umzug entschieden."

Jessy: „Hey, das ist ja phantastisch. Ich freue mich so für euch beide."

Andrew. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ihr zwei euch kennen lernt. Zufällig ist unsere Wohnzimmercouch nun nicht mehr belegt. Du hättest nicht vielleicht Lust uns mal zu besuchen?"

Jessy: „Das ist eine phantastische Idee, Andrew. Ich könnte direkt am Wochenende."

Andrew: „Klasse. Wir holen dich vom Flughafen ab."

Jessy: „Gut, ich werde das nun mit meinen Eltern besprechen. Bye Andrew."

Staffel 1 Folge 11:

Jessy und Charlie umarmten sich. Als Charlie die Wohnung verließ, schloss sich Josh ihr an. Die anderen gingen schlafen.

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Guest Star:

Laura Vandervoort als Lara

Iyari Limon als Kennedy

Brendan Fehr als Alex Evans

und

Jason Lewis als Friedhofswärter

Special Guest Star:

Eliza Dushku als Faith LeHane

Elisabeth Rohm als Kate Lockley

Drew Fuller als James Ashton

Jason Ritter als Paul Hamilton 

Milo Ventimiglia als Jimmy Valentine 

Matthew Bohmer als Lucas Summer

und

Shannen Doherty als Charlie Silverstone

Andrew, Matt, Josh und Jessy standen am Flughafen. Sie verabschiedeten sich gerade von einander.

Josh: „Und du willst wirklich fliegen?"

Jessy: „Nun, sonst wäre es irgendwie ne schlechte Idee von uns, hier zu stehen, oder?"

Josh: „Nun, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir dich nicht das letzte Mal in Cleveland gesehen haben, oder sollte ich sagen, zumindest ein paar von uns?"

Jessy: „Mit deiner kryptischen Art solltest du Wahrsager werden."

Josh: „Nun ja, ich denke du wirst schon bald wieder hier sein."

Jessy: „Oh, und wann ist bald? Und werde ich die beiden wieder besuchen?"

Josh: „Nein, du wirst hierher umziehen."

Jessy: „Nun, vielleicht meinst du, dass ich hier studieren werde?"

Josh: „Ich denke es wird wohl eher das letzte Highschooljahr."

Jessy: „Nun, jetzt haben gerade erst mal die Ferien angefangen, da werde ich sicher nicht direkt in 3 Monaten schon wieder hier sein. Ich hab keinerlei Pläne, hierher umzuziehen."

Josh: „Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat."

Jessy: „Und dieser Freund von dem du mir erzählt hast, den ich bald kennen lerne?"

Josh: „Oh, das wird definitiv in Cleveland passieren. Nun wird es aber Zeit, dass wir uns verabschieden. Da sind noch zwei andere Herren, die sich von dir verabschieden wollen."

Josh und Jessy umarmten sich noch ein mal.

Josh: „Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen, dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

Jessy: „Du redest so, als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen."

Einen kurzen Moment verdunkelte sich der Blick von Josh, dann lächelte er wieder. Zur selben Zeit trat Matt auf Jessy zu.

Matt: „Es war wirklich schön, dich bei uns zu haben. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder."

Jessy: „Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Behandle Andrew gut."

Matt: „Ich liebe ihn, also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Jessy: „Aber lass dir nicht alles von ihm gefallen. Andrew tendiert dazu, Dinge mit Magie in Ordnung zu bringen. Mach ihm klar, dass man an einer Beziehung anders arbeiten sollte."

Matt: „Das werde ich, keine Sorge. Andrew hat Glück eine Freundin wie dich zu haben."

Die beiden umarmten sich, dann wandte Jessy sich Andrew zu.

Jessy: „Es wird jedes mal nach einem Besuch bei dir schwerer für mich, ins Flugzeug zu steigen."

Andrew: „Und das trotz allem, was du jedes mal erlebst. Das letzte mal hätte uns beinahe ein Dämon angegriffen, dieses mal wurdest du in einer Gasse überfallen. Warum hast du da eigentlich nicht gezaubert?"

Jessy: „Sie haben mir den Mund zugehalten. Ich kann doch nur Reim-Zauber. Ich habe ja im Gegensatz zu Charlie keine aktive Kraft, leider. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ohne Josh dort gemacht hätte. Er war genau im richtigen Augenblick da."

Andrew: „Ja, das ist er bei Matt und mir auch immer."

Jessy schaute Josh an und überlegte sich, ob dieser vielleicht auch mehr war, als ein normaler Mensch.

Jessy: „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er auch Visionen hat, oder andere Einblicke in die Zukunft."

Andrew: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Jessy: „Er hat die ganze Zeit Andeutungen in die Richtung gemacht."

Andrew: „Nun, aber ohne es zu wissen kann ich ihn schlecht danach fragen. Wenn es nicht stimmt, mache ich mich lächerlich."

Jessy: „Vielleicht fällt ja Willow etwas ein. Ruf mich auf jeden Fall an und sag mir, wenn du etwas neues weißt."

Andrew und Jessy umarmten sich noch ein mal fest, dann kam Josh auf sie zu.

Josh: „Lass dich noch ein letztes Mal umarmen, meine Kleine."

Jessy: „Und du bist sicher, dass du schwul bist?"

Josh lächelte. Dann umarmten sie sich noch mal. In diesem Moment entstand eine Szene in Josh's Kopf.

Cleveland, eine unbekannte Zukunft:

Jessy und Paul lagen tot auf dem Boden. Andrew kniete hatte seinen Blick auf Jimmy und Lucas gerichtet. Gerade hatte er unter dem Einfluss des Dämonen Sweets ein Lied gesungen, in dem er bekräftigte durch den Tod seiner Freunde stärker geworden zu sein.

Andrew: „Ich verlasse die Gruppe. Von nun an werde ich Einzelkämpfer. Und jeder von den Himmels und den Erddrachen der mir begegnet, wird sterben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Jimmy, Lucas?"

Andrew:

This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first  
>It was weird how I swore to eliminate the worst<br>Of the plague that devoured humanity it's true  
>I was vague on the how so how can it be that you<br>Have shown me the light

It's a brand new day and the sun is high  
>All the birds are singing that you're gonna die<br>How I hesitated now I wonder why  
>It's a brand new day<p>

All the times that you beat your enemies I'll forgive  
>All the crimes incomplete listen honestly I'll live<br>Mr. Cool Mr. Right Mr. Know-It-All is through  
>Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you<br>Who showed me the light

It's a brand new me I've got no remorse  
>Now the water's rising but I know the course<br>I'm gonna shock the world gonna show the group  
>It's a brand new day<p>

And than you'll see the evil me  
>Not a joke not a dork not a failure<br>And you may cry but your tears will dry  
>When I hand you the keys to a shiny new world<p>

It's a brand new day yeah the sun is high  
>All the angels sing because you're gonna die<br>Go ahead and laugh yeah I'm a funny guy  
>Tell everyone goodbye<br>It's a brand new day

Jimmy: „Du bist lustig, was willst du schon tun?"

Andrew: „Dämonen beschwören. Ich kann eine Armee heraufbeschwören, die überrennt euch. Da nützen euch auch eure fantastischen Kräfte nichts mehr."

Cleveland Flughafen, jetzt:

Das Bild in Josh's Kopf verlor sich wieder und er sah Jessy traurig an.

Jessy: „Hey, nicht traurig sein. Dies ist kein Abschied für immer."

Jessy winkte noch ein mal allen zu, dann zeigte sie ihr Ticket vor. Gerade als sie den Gang zum Flugzeug betreten wollte, kam Charlie angerannt.

Charlie: „Jessy, warte doch!"

Freudig blickte sich Jessy um.

Jessy: „Du hast es geschafft."

Die beiden Schwestern umarmten sich noch ein mal.

Charlie: „Du weißt, dass ich dich lieb hab, oder?"

Jessy: „Ja leider. Hättest du mich nicht so lieb würdest du dir weniger Sorgen machen."

Charlie: „Das nächste Mal wenn du nach Cleveland kommst, wohnst du aber bei mir, ok?"

Jessy: „Wir werden sehen. Laut Josh werd ich ja schon bald wieder hier sein."

Charlie: „Ich versuche das nächste Mal, mich etwas zusammen zu reißen."

Stimme: „Letzter Aufruf für den Flug 708 Richtung Chicago! Letzter Aufruf für den Flug 708 Richtung Chicago!"

Jessy winkte noch mal allen zu, dann betrat sie den Gang zum Flugzeug und die anderen verloren sie aus den Augen.

Andrew: „Lasst uns zur Aussichtsplattform gehen und ihren Abflug beobachten."

Matt: „In Ordnung."

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zur Plattform. Plötzlich nahm Josh eine Anwesenheit wahr. Er schaute sich um und sah eine blonde Frau. Einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden. Charlie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt.

Charlie: „Alles in Ordnung Josh?"

Josh: „Oh, ja... keine Sorge... ich dachte nur ich hätte gerade... ach auch egal."

Gerade wollte Charlie genauer nachfragen, da wurde sie von einer Frau angerempelt. Matt, und Andrew die hinter ihnen her gingen, bekamen das mit. Plötzlich weitete sich Andrew's Gesicht vor Erstaunen.

Andrew: „Kennedy!"

Kennedy: „Andrew!"

Matt, Charlie und Josh starrten Kennedy an.

Matt: „Die Ex von Willow?"

Kennedy: „Na Andrew, beschäftigst du dich wieder als Geschichtenerzähler?"

Andrew grummelte Kennedy an.

Kennedy: „Vielleicht kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, wo Willow ist."

Andrew: „Also bist du nicht mit einem Auftrag von Giles oder Buffy hier?"

Kennedy: „Nein. Ich bin aus persönlichen Gründen hier."

Josh: „Falls du wirklich denkst, dass Willow noch an einer Beziehung zu dir Interessiert bist, liegst du falsch."

Kennedy: „Und welches Recht hast du, dich da einzumischen? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Josh: „Welches Recht hättest du, es mir zu verbieten?"

Kennedy: „Ihr Heteros regt mich wirklich auf. Wenn es nach euch ginge, müssten die Frauen immer bei den Männern landen, oder?"

Andrew: „Er ist schwul, genau wie ich und mein Freund Matt."

Kennedy: „Mein Freund Matt und ich."

Andrew: „Was?"

Kennedy: „Wie bitte?"

Matt: „Hör auf damit. Andrew hat keine Sprachstunde nötig."

Charlie: „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven. Bist du immer so?"

Kennedy: „Wer gut ist, kann es sich leisten, arrogant zu sein."

Josh: „Und worin bist du so gut?"

Matt konzentrierte sich aufs Äußerste und schickte Kennedy eine Mentale Nachricht.

Matt: „Antworte nicht im Jagen von Vampiren, Josh ist ein normaler Mensch."

Kennedy erhielt die Nachricht und antwortete daher etwas anderes.

Kennedy: „Im Bett natürlich... Also Andrew, wo wohnt Willow?"

Matt: „Sie wohnt zusammen mit ihrem FREUND Oz und mir in der Wohnung von Andrew."

Kennedy beäugte ihn schief.

Kennedy: „Ein Freund? Wie Lover?"

Andrew: „Hast du ihr nie zugehört, wenn sie dir was erzählt hat? Sonst würdest du den Namen doch wohl erkennen."

Kennedy: „Was, etwa DER Oz? Dieser Typ aus der Band?"

Charlie: „Nun wo du es weißt, kannst du ja wieder abzischen."

Kennedy: „Nun muss ich erst Recht mit ihr reden. Bringt mich zu dieser Wohnung."

Josh: „Etwas Höflichkeit hat noch niemandem geschadet, weißt du?"

Kennedy: „Sofort!"

Josh: „Ich verabschiede mich hier von euch."

Josh reichte Andrew die Hand.

Wieder sah er eine Szene aus der Zukunft. Andrew hatte gerade die Tür hinter einem Polizisten geschlossen und Dämonen herbeigerufen. Diese hatte er losgeschickt um alle seine Nachbarn zu töten. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, fing er an zu singen.

Andrew:

Here lies everything  
>The world I wanted at my feet<br>My victory's complete  
>So hail to the king<p>

Arise and see  
>So your world's benign<br>So you think justice has a voice

and we all have a choice  
>Well now your world is mine<p>

And I am fine…

Now the nightmare's real  
>Now Andrew is here<p>

to make you quake with fear  
>To make the whole world kneel<p>

And I wont feel … a thing

Die Dämonen kehrten zurück um ihm zu sagen, dass der Auftrag erledigt und alle Nachbarn tot waren. Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

In diesem Moment war Josh wieder im hier und jetzt. Er winkte allen noch ein mal zu, dann nahm er ein Taxi, welches ihn heim fuhr."

Die Anderen fuhren mit Kennedy zusammen zur Wohnung von Andrew. Vorher setzten sie Charlie aber noch bei ihrer Wohnung ab. Als sie sich von Charlie verabschiedet hatten, fiel Andrew etwas ein.

Andrew: „Oh nein, nun haben wir das Flugzeug gar nicht mehr abfliegen sehen. Ich konnte Jessy gar nicht mehr hinterher winken."

Kennedy: „Stell dich nicht so an."

Hätte Matt Andrew nicht daran gehindert, wäre dieser über Kennedy hergefallen.

Matt: „Andrew, beruhig dich wieder. Hast du vergessen, dass sie eine Jägerin ist? Du hättest keine Chance."

Andrew: „Aber du schon. Kannst du nicht einen kleinen Blitz her locken?"

Matt: „Ich setze meine Kräfte doch nicht gegen Champions ein."

Kennedy: „Siehst du Andrew, er weiß wann ein Kampf verloren ist."

Matt: „Ich meinte Champions im Sinne von Kämpfer für die Mächte der Ewigkeit. Mir wärst du nicht gewachsen, wenn wir einer gegen einen kämpfen würden. Jägerinnen tendieren immer dazu, sich zu überschätzen."

Kennedy: „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Nun war es Andrew der zufrieden in sich hinein lächelte. Doch nun waren sie auch schon angekommen. Andrew bezahlte den Taxifahrer, dann gingen sie ins Treppenhaus. Sobald sie die Wohnungstür erreicht hatten und Andrew sie aufgeschlossen hatte, stieß Kennedy ihn beiseite und rannte direkt in das Zimmer von Oz und Willow, die sie beide verwundet anschauten.

Willow: „Kennedy?"

Oz: „das ist Kennedy?"

Kennedy: „Ich bin gekommen, um unsere Beziehung wieder aufzunehmen."

Oz: „Sonst geht's dir aber noch gut, oder?"

Kennedy: „Klappe Werwolf – ja ich hab davon gehört, wie du Tara umbringen wolltest."

Willow: „Wie kannst du nur annehmen, dass wir noch mal zusammen kommen würden? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie unsere Beziehung aussah? Ich saß in einer deiner Villen rum, während du in der Weltgeschichte herumgereist bist, um Dämonen zu killen. Und unser frostiges Schweigen, wenn du dann mal da warst. Ich verstehe nicht mal, warum du überhaupt willst, dass wir wieder zusammen kommen."

Kennedy: „Ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber ich liebe dich noch immer. Gib uns noch eine Chance. Du klammerst dich gerade an Oz, weil er etwas vertrautes ist und dir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gibt, aber eigentlich liebst du doch nur mich, oder?"

Willow: „Nein, ich liebe Oz. Uns verbindet sehr viel mehr als ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Ich habe mich schon vor längerer Zeit für ihn entschieden."

Kennedy rannte aus dem Zimmer und aus der Wohnung heraus. Da es schon ziemlich spät war, suchte sie sich ein Hotel. Als sie um 1Uhr noch immer nicht einschlafen konnte, beschloss sie, noch eine Runde auf dem Friedhof zu drehen. Sie wusste, dass Cleveland eine Jägerin namens Kate hatte, dachte aber, dass es nicht schade würde, trotzdem eine Runde zu drehen.

Auf dem Friedhof war es recht ruhig. Nach langer Zeit fand sie endlich zwei Vampire. Schnell hatte sie beide vernichtet, noch bevor diese wussten, was überhaupt los war. Sie beendete noch ihre Runde, dann kam sie wieder am Friedhofstor an. Als sie den Friedhof gerade verlassen wollte, stürzte sich ein großes Wesen von hinten auf sie und drückte sie zu Boden. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte schaffte sie es, das Wesen abzuschütteln und wieder aufzustehen. Dann zückte sie ein Messer. Sie schaute das Wesen an und es sah aus wie ein großer Hund. Als es sich erneut auf sie stürzen wollte war sie schneller und verletzte es mit dem Messer an der linken Vorderpfote. Das Wesen verschwand so schnell, dass Kennedy ihm nicht folgen konnte. Sie ging zurück ins Hotel, versorgte ihre Wunde und legte sich schlafen.

Der folgende Morgen, in der Wohnung von Andrew:

Kate: „Es war wirklich eine tolle Idee, mal wieder zusammen zu frühstücken."

Matt: „Brauchst du Hilfe Oz?"

Oz: „Ja, du könntest weitere Brote toasten, während ich den Schinken schneide."

Andrew: „Ich denke ja immer noch, wir hätten fertig geschnittenen nehmen sollen."

Oz: „Du wirst beim Essen gleich den Unterschied erkennen, vertrau mir."

Plötzlich rutschte Oz mit dem Messer ab und schnitt sich in die linke Hand. Laut begann er zu fluchen.

Willow: „Kein Problem, ich kann das heilen."

Willow wollte gerade einen Heilzauber sprechen, da flog die Haustür auf. Alle schauten entsetzt dort hin. Sofort wurden sie wieder ruhiger, als Kennedy herein marschierte.

Andrew: „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle, einfach so die Tür kaputt zu machen?"

Kennedy schubste ihn weg, so dass er auf die Couch flog. Sie bahnte sich den Weg direkt hin zu Oz. Sofort zog sie seine rechte Hand vor und schaute auf die Wunde. Dann zückte sie ein Messer.

Kennedy: „Ich wusste es. Du warst es, der gestern versucht hat, mich auf dem Friedhof zu ermorden. Das wirst du mir büßen, Werwolf."

Bevor Kennedy allerdings etwas machen konnte, merkte sie, wie sie von Oz weggezogen wurde. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Kate.

Kate: „So lange ich hier bin, wird niemand meine Freunde bedrohen, ist das klar?"

Kennedy: „Ich hab keine Ahnung wer du bist, aber du hast dich mit der falschen Frau angelegt."

Kate: „Ich bin Kate Lockley, die Vampirjägerin von Cleveland. Und du solltest nicht anfangen vor Fremden von Werwölfen zu reden."

Kennedy: „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Kennedy verpasste Kate einen Kinnhaken. Diese wich aus und versuchte Kennedy in den Magen zu treten, doch auch diese wich aus. Nun fingen die beiden an, richtig zu kämpfen und trafen sich gegenseitig auch öfter an verschiedenen Körperstellen. Zuerst musste Kennedys Magen dran glauben, danach Kates rechtes Auge. Daraufhin schaffte diese es, Kennedy in den Nacken zu schlafen, nur um kurz danach von ihr über die Schulter geschleudert zu werden. Die Küche sah nach ein paar Minuten richtig demoliert aus. Zuerst knallte Kennedy Kate auf den Tisch, der unter ihr zusammenbrach, dann haute Kate Kennedy einen Stuhl um die Ohren, der an ihr zerbarst.

Willow: „Es REICHT! Protego!"

Willow erschaffte ein Schutzschild zwischen den Beiden, so dass sie endlich gezwungen waren mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören.

Willow: „Kennedy, was zur Hölle sollte das?"

Willow machte ein paar Schwenker mit der Hand und alles was in der Küche kaputt gegangen war, war wieder repariert und an seinem Platz.

Kennedy: „Oz hat gestern Nacht auf dem Friedhof versucht mich umzubringen. Die Wunde an der Hand beweist das. Dort hab ich den Werwolf verletzt, als er mich angegriffen hat."

Alle starrten Kennedy an.

Andrew: „Ein Werwolf hat dich gestern angegriffen?"

Kate: „Wieso warst du denn gestern auf dem Friedhof?"

Kennedy: „Nun, ich dachte da hier ein Höllenschlund ist, wird es wohl kaum schaden, eine Runde auf dem Friedhof zu drehen. Lange allerdings habe ich nicht gefunden. Erst ziemlich spät traf ich auf zwei Vampire, die ich vernichtet habe. Als ich den Friedhof dann verlassen wollte, bin ich von einem Wesen angegriffen worden."

Oz: „Von einem Wesen?"

Kennedy: „Von dir natürlich."

Matt: „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass es Oz war."

Kennedy: „Ich habe das Wesen von mir weggeschleudert. Als es mich erneut anspringen wollte, habe ich es an seiner rechten Pfote mit dem Messer verletzt."

Oz: „Und weil ich auch eine Verletzung an der Hand hab, dachtest du ich sei es gewesen?"

Kennedy: „Nunja, ich war mir schon vorher ziemlich sicher, aber ja. Deine Verletzung beweist es."

Kate: „Diese Schnittwunde hat er sich gerade beim Schinkenschneiden zugefügt. Das haben wir alle mitbekommen."

Willow: „Ich wollte ihn gerade heilen, als du hier rein geplatzt bist."

Kennedy: „Oh. Wenn das nicht er war, läuft dieses Wesen noch immer in Cleveland herum."

Andrew: „Bist du denn überhaupt sicher, dass es ein Werwolf war? Höllenhunde könnten es auch gewesen sein."

Oz: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dein Bruder wieder in der Stadt ist, oder?"

Kennedy: „Was hat mein Bruder damit zu tun?"

Willow: „Er meinte den Bruder von Andrew. Dieser hat sich auf die Züchtung von Höllenhunden spezialisiert. Damit wollte er einst den Ruf von der Band in der Oz mitspielt schädigen."

Andrew: „Nun, unmöglich ist es ja nicht, oder?"

Oz: „Aber in einem hat Kennedy recht. Es ist Vollmond. Also könnte ein unschuldiger Mensch sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln zur Zeit. Es kennt ja nicht jeder die Präventivmaßnahmen die Ich so betreibe damit mir das nicht mehr passiert."

Am Abend auf dem Friedhof:

Kennedy: „Es war direkt hier."

Die Gruppe stand zusammen mit Kennedy und Kate am Eingang des Friedhofs. Plötzlich kam ein Mann auf sie zugerannt.

Mann: „Verschwindet hier, ihr Freaks."

Andrew: „Wer sind sie?"

Mann: „Ich bin der Friedhofswärter. Und ich hab genug von euch Pack."

Kate: „Wie reden sie denn mit uns?"

Friedhofswärter: „Ständig kreuzt ihr hier auf und betreibt Grabschändung. Diese Fraue war gestern hier."

Er deutete auf Kennedy. Dann deutete er auf Kate.

Friedhofswärter: „Und sie kommen immerhin fast täglich hier her. Danach sind die Gräber total verwüstet. Bei manchen sind sogar Löcher im Erdboden, die bis zum Sarg reichen, er zerstört und geplündert wurde."

Oz: „Sie verstehen das falsch, Mister."

Willow: „Sie sind wirklich auf einen völlig falschen Eindruck gekommen."

Friedhofswärter: „Achja, bin ich das? Ich glaube ihr betreibt hier eure satanischen Messen und ruf irgendwelche Dämonen an."

Kennedy: „Was meinen sie mit Dämonen?"

Friedhofswärter: „Vampire, und andere Dämonen. Die ruft ihr doch an. Aber wisst ihr was? Das was ihr könnt, das kann ich schon lange."

Andrew: „Wie bitte?"

Der Friedhofswärter blies in eine Pfeife. Kurz passierte gar nichts. Sie hörten die Pfeife nicht einmal. Dann kamen plötzlich 2 Höllenhunde angerannt. Sie stellten sich zu beiden Seiten neben ihren Herrn, den Friedhofswärter und warteten auf Befehle.

Kennedy: „Der da hat mich angegriffen."

Sie deutete auf den rechten. Alle sahen den Verband, den er um die Pfote und das Bein geschnürt bekommen hatte.

Friedhofswärter: „Ja, den hast du verletzt. Aber heute wird dir das nicht gelingen."

Andrew: „Sie können die doch nicht ernsthaft auf uns richten wollen."

Friedhofswärter: „Doch, genau das werde ich machen. Die bekommt nun jeder ab, der nach der Sperrstunde den Friedhof betritt."

Kate: „Sie Idiot."

Friedhofswärter: „Also wirklich, ich muss doch sehr bitten."

Kate: „Ich bin eine Vampirjägerin. Ich vernichte Vampire, die aus ihren Gräbern steigen, möglichst bevor sie sich in der Stadt ihre ersten Opfer suchen können. Was meinen sie, was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie auf die treffen. Glauben sie mir, sie werden gar nicht erst dazu kommen, in die Pfeife zu blasen. Bevor sie die auch nur herausgeholt haben, werden sie tot sein."

Friedhofswärter: „Ja natürlich. Nun sagen sie nur noch, sie sind der letzte Nachkomme von Abraham van Helsing."

Kennedy: „Van Helsing ist eine Romanfigur. Dies hier ist die Realität."

Friedhofswärter: „Tja, ich glaube euch kein Wort. Zerberus, Luzifer, Angriff!"

Als er das sagte stürzten sich die beiden Höllenhunde auf die Gruppe."

Willow: „Protego!"

Willow erschuf sofort eine Schutzwand zwischen der Gruppe und den Höllenhunden. Der Friedhofswärter schaute erstaunt.

Matt: „Ihr Elemente, steht mir bei, schickt mir Wolken, schickt mir Regen, schickt mir Donner, schickt mir zwei BLITZE!"

Sofort zog ein Sturm über ihnen auf, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Vollmond und es donnerte laut. Dann lösten sich zwei Blitze aus den Wolken, die die Höllenhunde schwer trafen. Beide knickten ein und lange reglos am Boden.

Kennedy: „Sind sie tot?"

Matt: „Nein. Sie sind nur bewusstlos."

Kennedy starrte Matt an.

Kennedy: „Das war phantastisch, wirklich."

Unbemerkt war der Friedhofswärter an sie herangetreten und wollte gerade mit einer Pistole auf Kennedy schießen. Doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, hatte Oz sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und ihn angesprungen und zu Boden geschmissen. Er verwandelte sich zurück und kickte die Pistole, die dem Friedhofswärter dabei heruntergefallen war, mit einem Bein weit weg.

Kennedy: „Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet."

Oz: „Keine Ursache."

Kate ging auf den Friedhofswärter zu.

Kate: „Sie haben es gerade gesehen, oder? Sie sollten die Jagd wirklich uns Profis überlassen. Lassen sie diesen Mist also lieber demnächst."

Der Friedhofswärter grummelte Kate an.

Kate „Ich werde nun noch deutlicher. Ich war Detective in L.A. und ich habe immer noch die eine oder andere Beziehung. Ich werde hier ab und zu mal bei ihnen hereinschauen. Falls sie dann noch Höllenhunde hier haben, reicht ein Anruf bei der Polizei und sie werden verhaftet für die Jagd auf Menschen oder die Aufzucht illegaler Hunderassen. Kann ich mich also darauf verlassen, dass sie diese beiden hier einschläfern lassen und mit diesem Mist aufhören?"

Friedhofswärter: „Ja."

Kate: „Schön. Gut Kennedy, da nun alles geklärt ist, denke ich können wir nun wohl gehen, oder?"

Alle in der Gruppe nickten ihr zu. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam den Friedhof. Was sie nicht mehr mitbekamen war, wie zwei Vampire aus ihren Gräbern stiegen und sich den Friedhofswärter schnappten und von ihm tranken, bevor sie ihn umbrachten. Das erfuhr Kate erst ein paar Tage später aus der Zeitung.

Am nächsten Tag brachten sie Kennedy zum Flughafen um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Kennedy ging auf Oz zu und bedeutete ihm, kurz mit ihr ein wenig von den anderen entfernt reden zu wollen.

Kennedy: „Hör mal Oz, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid."

Oz: „Ist schon in Ordnung."

Kennedy: „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hätte dich nie so verdächtigen dürfen, nur weil wir auf die selbe Frau stehen."

Oz: „Nun ja, du hast nur von mir gehört als der Werwolf, der beinahe die letzte Freundin deiner Exfreundin umgebracht hätte. Da kann ich es schon verstehen."

Kennedy: „Aber ich hätte Vertrauen in Willow haben sollen, dass sie nur mit dir zusammen ist, wenn du in Ordnung bist."

Oz grinste.

Kennedy: „Auf jedenfall will ich mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen."

Oz: „Ich nehm die Entschuldigung an."

Kennedy: „Aber eins noch."

Oz: „Ja?"

Kennedy: „Ich rate dir, sie gut zu behandeln. Sollte ich je erfahren, dass du ihr weh getan hast, komme ich wieder her und werde dir gekonnt in deinen Allerwertesten treten."

Oz: „Klingt fair für mich."

Kennedy: „Gut, dann kann ich ja beruhigt gehen, in dem Wissen, dass du gut auf sie achten wirst."

Oz: „Das kannst du. Ich werde mein Bestes geben sie glücklich zu machen."

Kennedy: „Oz, es war mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen."

Oz: „Nun, es war auf jeden Fall interessant deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Nachdem sich alle von Kennedy verabschiedet hatten, stieg sie in ihren Flieger. Andrew und Matt machten sich auf den Heimweg und stiegen wieder ins Bett. Willow und Oz gingen in ein Restaurant.

In der Wohnung von Josh:

Josh konzentrierte sich, und sah wie Kennedy in ein Flugzeug stieg und verschwand. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Andrew und Matt die im Bett lagen und miteinander schliefen. Willow und Oz saßen in einem Restaurant und redeten über die ganze Sache mit Kennedy. Nun bemerkte Josh, dass die Anwesenheit die er schon auf dem Flughafen gespürt hatte wieder da war.

Josh: „Hallo Lara... Dann hast du mir also die Visionen von Andrew aus der Zukunft geschickt?"

Vor ihm wurde eine blonde Frau sichtbar.

Lara: „Ja, denn es ist an der Zeit, Josh. Der Plan muss nun in die Tat umgesetzt werden."

Josh: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Lara: „Wer von uns tut es?"

Josh: „Ich natürlich. Ich bin für den ganzen Fall Andrew verantwortlich."

Lara: „Und du hast dabei keine Gewissensbisse?"

Josh schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Josh: „Gewissensbisse? Das ist doch etwas menschliches, was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Lara: „Nun, es gab Fälle in denen sich welche von uns an das Leben bei den Menschen gewöhnt haben."

Josh: „Ein Mensch zu sein ist so gewöhnlich. Es widert mich an, in diesem Körper zu stecken. Ich bin froh, wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist und ich wieder Teil des großen Ganzen werden kann."

Lara: „Du tust es also? Wie genau wirst du vorgehen?"

Josh: „Aber ja, natürlich mache ich es. Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass Matt's Vater an lebenserhaltende Maschinen angeschlossen werden muss. Das wird Matt zu einem Eigenbrödler machen, da er sich überlegen muss, ob er die Maschinen abschalten lässt. Andrew wird den Drang verspüren, wieder mal Magie einzusetzen, um die Probleme zu lösen. Daraufhin werden sie sich trennen. Das ist der erste Schritt der getan werden muss um Andrew stärker zu machen und dafür zu sorgen dass er die Macht und die Entschlossenheit hat, sich zu opfern für den Planeten."

Lara: „Und dann bleiben die zwei getrennt? In wie weit wird ihn das stärker nachen?"

Josh: „Nun, sie werden an ihrer Beziehung arbeiten, um wieder zusammen zu kommen."

Lara: „Wozu dann das ganze?"

Josh: „Bevor sie das tun, wird Matt sterben. Du kennst doch die Zukunft."

Lara: „Weil er Willow helfen wird. Aber bist du sicher, dass Matt überhaupt noch ein Interesse an Andrew haben wird, nachdem dieser wieder Musik benutzen wird?"

Josh schnippte mit Daumen und Mittelfinger. Dann sahen sowohl Lara als auch er eine weitere Vision aus der Zukunft. Matt war in einem Hotelzimmer. Das hatte er sich genommen, als er bei Andrew ausgezogen war. Sweet hatte noch immer seine Macht über der Stadt ausgebreitet. Das merkten Lara und Josh sofort. Matt schaute sich ein Bild an, auf dem Andrew war.

Matt:

I was cheated by you  
>And I think you know when.<br>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
>Look at me now, will I ever learn?<br>I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
>There's a fire within my soul<br>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything<p>

Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My My, just how much I've missed you?<br>Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
>I can't count all the times I have cried over you<p>

Look at me now  
>Will I ever learn<br>I don't know how  
>But I suddenly loose control<br>There's a fire within my soul.  
>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring<br>One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My, my, just how much I've missed you?<br>Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything<p>

Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My, my, just how much I've missed you?<br>Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go 

Josh schnippte erneut und die Vision war vorbei.

Josh: „Wie du siehst, zweifelt er schon direkt nach dem Auszug an seiner Entscheidung. Doch er hält es eine Weile aus. Und kurz bevor sie wieder zusammen kommen, stirbt er. Daraufhin ist Andrew am Boden zerstört."

Lara: „Und dann wird aus Trauer Wut?"

Josh: „Aber nein."

Lara: „Was denn dann?"

Josh: „Dann startet Teil 2 des Plans."

Lara: „Wie sieht der aus?"

Josh: „Jessy beschließt nach Cleveland zurück zu kommen. Sie wird Andrew wieder aufrichten. Zumindest soweit, dass er wieder halbwegs lebt und nicht mehr nur herumwegetiert. Sobald sie tot ist, wird er an sich arbeiten um Dämonenfürst zu werden. Doch die Liebe der beiden wird reichen, dass er sich am Ende opfert, und nicht zum Massenmörder wird. Du hast mir doch selbst diese Szenen geschickt."

Lara lachte.

Lara: „Ich bin Omnipotent. Genau wie du. Ich wusste natürlich schon alles, was du vorhast. Trotzdem wollte ich schauen, ob du auch weiterhin dazu stehst. Also, netter Plan. Und Andrew tut dir nicht Leid?"

Josh: „Ein Mensch der sich für den Planeten opfern kann. Das ist eine Ehre, also wieso sollte er mir Leid tun?"

Lara: „Gut, du gehörst noch zu uns."

Josh: „Vielleicht tut er ja dir Leid?"

Lara grummelte Josh an.

Lara: „Ich werde dich testen, schau dir das an."

Lara nahm eine gedankliche Verbindung mit Josh auf und übermittelte ihm einen ihrer Einblicke in die Zukunft.

Matt war Tod, Jessy wohnte in Cleveland und war bei einem Date mit einem Erddrachen und Sweet war in Clevleand. Charlie betrat das Zimmer von Andrew.

Charlie: „Hallo Andrew."

Andrew: „Hi Charlie. Dieses mal hab ich nichts mit der Singerei zu tun."

Charlie: „Deshalb bin ich nicht hier, Andrew."

Zur selben Zeit bei dem Date von Jessy und Alex.

Alex: „Ich bin froh jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mich mag obwohl er weiß, dass ich die Menschheit vernichten werde."

Jessy: „Nun, du hast ja nichts gegen sie, du achtest nur die Tiere mehr. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass du den Menschen zumindest bis zur Stunde 0 Aufregung, Schmerz und Ärger ersparen willst."

Alex: „Das ist richtig. Aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Menschheit das was passieren wird auch verdient hat, oder denkst du da anders?"

Bei Andrew und Charlie

Andrew: „Und warum bist du hier?"

Charlie: „Ich will wissen, wie es dir wirklich geht. Bist du nun wieder glücklicher, nun wo meine Schwester hier ist?"

Andrew: „Sie hilft mir über die Sache hinweg und ist eine Stütze, aber..."

Charlie: „Aber?"

Andrew (zu Charlie):

Any dolt with half a brain  
>Can see that humankind has gone insane<br>To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo  
>If I throw poison in the watermain.<p>

Listen close to everybody's heart  
>And hear that breaking sound<br>Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
>And crashing to the ground<p>

I cannot believe my eyes  
>How the world's filled with filth and lies<br>but it's plain to see evil inside of me  
>is on the rise.<p>

Jessy (zu Alex):

Look around  
>We're living with the lost and found<br>Just when you feel you've almost drowned  
>You find yourself on solid ground<p>

And you believe there's good in everybody's heart  
>Keep it safe and sound<br>With hope you can do your part  
>To turn a life around<p>

I cannot believe my eyes  
>Is the world finally growing wise<br>Because it seems to me some kind of harmony  
>Is on the rise<p>

A: Anyone with half a brain  
>J: Take it slow<p>

A: Could spend their whole life howling in pain  
>J: He looks at me and seems to know<p>

A: Because the dark is everywhere and  
>J: The things that I'm afraid to show<p>

A: They don't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain  
>J: and suddenly I feel this glow<p>

A: Listen close to everybody's heart  
>J: And I believe there's good in everybody's heart<p>

A: and hear that breaking sound  
>J: keep it safe and sound<p>

A: Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
>J: With hope you can do your part<p>

A: And crashing to the ground  
>J: To turn a life around<p>

A: I cannot believe my eyes how the world's filled with filth and lies  
>J: I cannot believe my eyes how the world's finally growing wise<p>

A: But it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise  
>J: And it's plain to see rapture inside of me is on the rise<p>

Josh: „Nun, das zeigt nur, dass mein Plan funktioniert."

Josh schnippte mit dem Finger und irgendwo kippte ein Mann um. Krankewagensirenen heulten auf.

Ende Folge 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Titel: Cleveland – Andrew & Matt

Staffel 1 Folge 13: Der Anfang vom Ende

Autor: Endymion

Idee: Endymion

Datum: 01.09.08

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network and UPN Televison.  
>Copyright: bei Mir<p>

Starring:

Tom Lenk als Andrew Wells

Kerr Smith als Matt Reling

Alyson Hannigan als Willow Rosenberg

und:

Seth Green als Daniel „Oz" Osbourne

Supporting Roles by:

Justin Hartley als Josh Hart

und

Busy Philips als Jessy Silverstone

Guest Stars:

James Lafferty als Michael Reling

Laura Vandervoort als Lara

und

Amy Acker als Winifred „Fred" Burkle

Special Guest Star:

Andy Hallet als Lorne

Nach der Aufregung mit Kennedy am Vortag saßen die 4 Bewohner des Apartments bei einem Film gemütlich vor dem Fernseher. Andrew hatte sich an Matt rangekuschelt und Willow hatte ihren Kopf an die Schulter von Oz gelehnt.

Andrew: „Nach all der Aufregung war das hier eine wirklich gute Idee."

Oz pflichtete Andrew nickend zu.

Matt: „Endlich ist alles gut. Wir haben alle unsere Probleme hinter uns. Ihr eure Expartner, wir die unseren. Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen."

Willow: „Sowas sollte man nie sagen. Das bringt Unglück."

Matt: „An so etwas glaube ich nicht."

Andrew: „Ich auch nicht. Es gibt nur eins woran ich glaube. Die Macht der Liebe."

Oz: „Zu viel Fernsehen geschaut?"

Andrew: „Schau dir doch mal meinen Freund an. Und überleg dir, was wir alles durchmachen mussten, um zusammen zu sein. Das ist nur mit der Macht der Liebe möglich, all diese Hindernisse zu überwinden."

Willow: „Nun, in gewisser Weise hast du wohl recht. Oz denk doch nur mal, was wir alles durchgemacht haben."

Plötzlich klingelte das Handy von Willow. Diese warf einen Blick auf das Display und staunte.

Willow: „Der Anruf ist von Fred."

Matt: „Wer ist Fred? Ein Freund von dir?"

Oz: „Das ist eine Freundin aus L.A. Heißt eigentlich Winifred und arbeitet im Team von Angel."

Willow wurde es zu laut mit dem Gespräch von Oz und Matt neben den Geräuschen des Fernsehers, deshalb ging sie aus dem Wohnzimmer raus in ein ruhigeres Zimmer. Dort nahm sie den Anruf entgegen.

Willow: „Hi Fred."

Fred: „Ungünstige Zeit? Störe ich bei nem Vampirkampf?"

Willow: „Keine Sorge. Ich war nur in einem zu lauten Raum. Was gibt es denn?"

Fred: „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Lorne, oder?"

Willow: „Ja, ich habe euch ja alle getroffen, als ich Faith abgeholt habe und Angel seine Seele wieder zurück gab."

Fred: „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass er gerade in Cleveland ist. Er hat dort einen Abend eine Karaokebar gemietet und wird beim Singen des Publikums in deren Zukunft schauen. Dachte ihr wollt vielleicht hin gehen. Dort ist dann übrigens Jagdverbot. Jeder der rein geht verspricht damit, niemanden dort zu töten."

Willow: „Hört sich gut an. Danke."

Fred: „Also, wir hören voneinander."

Willow: „Auf jeden Fall. Tschüss."

Beide legten auf.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Willow wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Willow: „Fred hat mir gerade gesagt, dass Lorne hier ist. Er hat eine Karaokebar gemietet und liest die Zukunft der Bühnensänger. Wollen wir da nicht vielleicht hin gehen?"

Andrew: „Klingt klasse."

Matt: „Wieso nicht. Hört sich gut an."

Oz: „Schön, das sollten wir machen."

Willow: „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr so reagieren werdet. Daher hab ich Kate und Charlie angerufen. Die wollten aber beide leider nicht."

Andrew: „Vielleicht sollten wir Josh fragen?"

Matt: „Das können wir nicht. Wie willst du ihm das erklären? Er kennt doch keine Magie."

Willow: „Außerdem ist Lorne ein Dämon. Und es werden auch andere Dämonen dort sein."

Andrew: „Stimmt auch wieder."

Oz: „Wann geht's los?"

Willow: „In einer Stunde."

Andrew: „Oh, dann geh ich mich wohl besser umziehen."

Willow: „Oh, du hast Recht. Das sollten wir wirklich."

Andrew: „Was ist mit diesen Dämonen? Müssen wir uns auf Kämpfe einstellen?"

Willow: „Nein. Jeder der da rein geht stimmt zu, keine Gewalt zu verwenden dort drin."

Matt: „Schön."

Oz: „Gut, dann machen wir uns mal alle fertig."

Willow rannte ins Bad und die anderen in ihre Zimmer. Andrew zeigte Matt eine Reihe an Outfits.

Andrew: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen soll. Einen Anzug? Oder wirkt das zu förmlich? Vielleicht einfach nur eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt?"

Matt: „Wie wäre es mit Hemd und Hose, aber das Sacko würde ich hier lassen. Dann bist du irgendwo im Mittelbereich. Immerhin kommen Dämonen dort hin. Das wird also nicht wirklich Frackzwang haben."

Andrew: „Oh ja. Du hast recht. Nun wo die Kleiderwahl fertig ist, wollen wir nicht noch ein paar Minuten nutzen?"

Matt: „Du meinst?"

Andrew: „5 Minuten sollten alle Male drin sein."

Matt: Du hast Recht. Und da wir uns sowieso ausziehen müssen um uns umzuziehen wäre alles andere ja nur Verschwendung, oder?"

Andrew: „Genau."

15 Minuten Später war die Gruppe zum Aufbruch bereit. Sie nahmen ein Taxi und fuhren zur Karaokebar. Die Bar war gerammelt voll. Obwohl gut 80 Prozent der Gäste Dämonen waren, benahmen sich alle sehr friedlich. Sie hatten kaum die Atmosphäre in sich aufgezogen, da kam auch schon Lorne an.

Lorne: „Willow, freut mich ja so, dich wieder zu sehen. Freunde von dir, Süße?"

Willow: „Ja. Das sind mein Freund Oz und unsere Mitbewohner Matt und Andrew."

Lorne: „Wie ich sehe wird das Mikrofon gerade frei. Will direkt von euch jemand vorsingen?"

Oz: „Oh, ich würde gerne."

Lorne: „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Dann mal rauf auf die Bühne mit dir, Süßer."

Oz ging auf die Bühne. Überall klatschten die Leute. Oz merkte, dass er anscheinend auch unter den Dämonen viele Fans hatte.

Dämon: „Ja, der Werwolf der in den Charts der Menschen immer so weit hoch kam."

Oz: „Du weißt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

Dämon: „Viele von uns können sowas spüren."

Willow: „Singen Schatz, nicht reden. Plaudern kannst du hinterher noch."

Oz räusperte sich.

Oz: „Gut, dieses Lied widme ich Willow. Es ist ein Lied von Abba. Eigentlich wird's ja immer von den Frauen gesungen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich es singe. Ich widme es meiner Freundin. Und es spiegelt meine Gefühle wieder aus der Zeit in der ich lange von ihr entfernt war und meine Freude dann in Clevleand aufgetreten zu sein."

Oz:

Super Trouper  
>Lichter, die mich blenden<br>Doch was ich auch tu  
>Ich denk immerzu<br>Da unten irgendwo bist du

Ich war völlig down und ausgebrannt  
>Darum rief ich dich an aus Glasgow<br>Nach der langen Tour von Land zu Land  
>Sehnte ich ich nach der "Das-war's-Show"<br>Doch als du mir dann gesagt hast, du wirst kommen,  
>War ich plötzlich ganz okay.<br>Heute Nacht wird alles anders wenn ich auf die Bühne geh'.

Dann werden Super Trouper  
>Tausend Watt verschwenden<br>Und die Show fängt an  
>Mikros auf und dann<br>Beifall für die Number One

Ich seh in Super Trouper  
>Lichter, die mich blenden<br>Doch was ich auch tu  
>Ich denk immerzu<br>Da unten irgendwo bist du

Zwanzigtausend Menschen die mich seh'n  
>Ahnen nicht, wie ich manchmal leide<br>Fotografen, Fans - wohin wir geh'n  
>Doch ich denk nur noch an uns beide<p>

Es gibt Stunden wo ich den Erfolg verfluche  
>Weil ich dich so selten seh'<br>Heute nacht wird alles anders  
>Wenn ich auf die Bühne geh'.<p>

Dann werden Super Trouper  
>Tausend Watt verschwenden<br>Und die Show fängt an  
>Mikros auf und dann<br>Beifall für die Number One

Ich seh' in Super Trouper  
>Lichter, die mich blenden<br>Doch was ich auch tu  
>Ich denk immerzu<br>Da unten irgendwo bist du

Ich freu mich so  
>Bald bist du da<br>Und was oft unerreichbar scheint, ist wieder nah  
>Und auch wenn ich dich heute Nacht<br>Erst später seh'  
>Ich spür dich, wenn ich auf die Bühne geh'<p>

Dann werden Super Trouper  
>Tausend Watt verschwenden<br>Und die Show fängt an  
>Mikros auf und dann<br>Beifall für die Number One

Ich seh' in Super Trouper  
>Lichter, die mich blenden<br>Doch was ich auch tu  
>Ich denk immerzu<br>Da unten irgendwo bist du

Super Trouper  
>Lichter, die mich blenden…<p>

Lorne hatte Oz beim Singen beobachtet. Als er wieder zu ihnen kam, lächelte er ihn an.

Lorne: „Ich habe deine Zukunft gesehen. Aber was ich gesehen hab, werde ich dir nicht sagen. Es betrifft Willow und dich. Keine Angst, es ist etwas Positives, aber diese Überraschung will ich euch wirklich nicht verderben."

Willow: „Dann werde ich mal singen gehen."

Willow trat auf die Bühne.

Willow: „Mein Song widme ich der Beziehung von Oz und mir. Das wovon ich singe ist vor vielen Jahren passiert, als wir im ersten Collegejahr waren, also nehmt es ihm nicht krumm."

Matt: „Wovon will sie denn singen?"

Oz: „Ohoh, ich habe da ein schlechtes Gefühl."

Andrew: „Das hätte ich nach dieser Einleitung auch."

Willow:

DU?  
>Du hast mich so enttäuscht,<br>ich konnt dich nicht versteh'n  
>Damals nahm ich mir vor,<br>dich nie wieder zu seh'n  
>Jetzt stehst du hier<br>und ich starr dich an  
>Was ist mit mir?<br>Plötzlich kenn ich mich selbst nicht mehr  
>So als ob ich im Fieber wär<p>

Nur ein Blick  
>und schon wird mir kalt und heiß<br>Ein Blick mehr  
>und alles dreht sich im Kreis<br>Wohoo

Mamma Mia, es geht schon wieder los  
>Wie, wie kann das denn normal sein?<br>Mamma Mia, es ist hoffnungslos  
>Nie, nie wirst du mir egal sein<p>

Ja mein Herz hat noch Narben  
>So viele Träume starben<br>wie, wie konnte ich nur von dir gehen?  
>Mamma Mia, jetzt erst kann ich seh'n<br>Nie, nie wird was war vorübergeh'n

Ich hab um dich geweint,  
>wusste nicht ein noch aus<br>Doch ich hab mir geschwor'n,  
>dass ich lerne daraus<p>

Jetzt stehst du hier  
>und ich starr dich an<br>Was ist mit mir?  
>Plötzlich kenn ich mich selbst nicht mehr<br>So als ob ich im Fieber wär...

Nur ein Blick  
>und schon wird mir kalt und heiß<br>Ein Blick mehr  
>und alles dreht sich im Kreis<br>Ohooo...

Mamma Mia, es geht schon wieder los  
>nie, nie wirst du mir egal sein<br>Mamma Mia, es ist hoffnungslos  
>nie, nie wirst du mir egal sein<p>

Ja, mein Herz hat noch Narben  
>So viele Träume starben<br>wie, wie konnte ich nur von dir gehen?  
>Mamma Mia, jetzt erst kann ich sehn<br>nie, nie wird was war vorübergeh'n

Nur ein Blick  
>und schon wird mir kalt und heiß<br>Ein Blick mehr  
>und alles dreht sich im Kreis<br>Ohooo...

Mamma Mia, es geht schon wieder los  
>Wie, wie kann das denn normal sein?<br>Mamma Mia, es ist hoffnungslos  
>nie, nie wirst du mir egal sein<p>

Ja, mein Herz hat noch Narben  
>So viele Träume starben<br>wie, wie konnte ich nur von dir gehen?

Willow ging von der Bühne runter zurück zum Rest der Gruppe, der noch bei Lorne stand.

Willow: „Hast du etwas interessantes gesehen?"

Lorne: „Ja. Aber ich muss dir das Selbe sagen wie Oz. Ich würde eine große Überraschung kaputt machen, wenn ich es euch sagen würde. Daher muss ich das für mich behalten. Ihr solltet allerdings wissen, dass sich bezogen auf das Ereignis alles zum guten wenden wird."

Matt: „Wollen wir zusammen singen, Andrew?"

Andrew: „Gute Idee. Wollen wir uns den anderen anschließen, was die Songrichtung angeht?"

Matt nickte Andrew zu. Beide gingen unter Applaus auf die Bühne.

Matt:  
>Von Eifersucht war ich nie geplagt,<br>jetzt hass ich jeden der sich in deine Nähe wagt.  
>Vor dir war Treue mir einerlei,<br>Ich dachte außer dem Rauchen wär ich lasterfrei.  
>Doch langsam seh ich ein, es muss was Ernstes sein.<br>Ich will dich pur, ich will dich nur für mich allein.

Andrew:  
>Leg dein Herz an eine Leine, gib alle Liebe mir.<p>

Dein Blick traf mich wie ein Schuss von vorn.  
>Ein bisschen Smalltalk, ein Lächeln und ich war verlorn.<br>Wie machst du das, du nimmst mir den Halt.  
>Als wär ich siebzehn, bin ich noch mal total verknallt.<br>Und bist du mal nicht hier, dann wächst die Angst in mir.  
>Mein Stolz gibt nach, ich liege wach und ruf nach dir.<p>

Matt:  
>Leg dein Herz an eine Leine, gib alle Liebe mir.<br>Teil mit keinem deine Träume, gib alle Liebe mir.

Andrew:

Es gab Affären, das kam schon vor,  
>Doch nie war's mehr als ein Spiel, das bald den Reiz verlor.<p>

Matt:  
>Ich dachte dass das schon Liebe war<br>Und umso stärker verwirrt mich was ich jetzt erfahr.

Andrew:  
>Und langsam seh ich ein, es muss was Ernstes sein.<br>Ich will dich pur, ich will dich nur für mich allein.

Matt:  
>Leg dein Herz an eine Leine, gib alle Liebe mir.<br>Teil mit keinem deine Träume, gib alle Liebe mir.

Andrew:  
>Leg dein Herz an eine Leine, gib alle Liebe mir.<p>

Lorne beobachtete sie beide. Anders als bei Willow und Oz lächelte er bei den Beiden nicht.

Willow: „Ist alles ok?"

Lorne: „Das was ich da sehe gefällt mir gar nicht."

Oz: „Wieso? Was siehst du denn?"

Lorne: „Eine Trennung, viel Leid und Schmerz."

Willow: „Die zwei sind das glücklichste Paar das ich kenne. Kann es sein, dass du ihre Vergangenheit siehst und nicht ihre Zukunft? Das was du da beschrieben hast hört sich eher nach dem an, was sie schon durchgemacht haben."

Lorne: „Nein. Das war definitv die Zukunft."

Nun kamen die beiden wieder bei den Anderen an. Andrew schaute betreten in die Runde.

Andrew: „Waren wir so schlecht? Ihr seht alle so betroffen aus."

Lorne: „Matt, du wirst bald einen wichtigen Anruf bekommen. Ich kann dir nur empfehlen, darüber mit Andrew zu reden. Ansonsten wird euch das Probleme bereiten."

Matt: „Ich erzähle Andrew immer alles. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

Lorne: „Andrew, sollte er es dir diese mal nicht sagen, solltest du auf keinen Fall tun, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Ich kann dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, was es ist, aber es ist die falsche Lösung. Das offene Gespräch ist dem Vorzuziehen, wirklich. Sonst sehe ich schwarz für eure Beziehung."

Andrew: „Wieso steht es denn schlecht um unsere Beziehung? Es ging uns doch noch nie so gut?"

Lorne: „Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat."

Andrew: „Wenn du etwas weißt, dann sag es uns. Hilf uns den Fehler nicht zu begehen."

Lorne: „Das was ich gesehen hab ist die Privatsache von Matt. Das kann ich nicht ausplaudern. Das muss er dir sagen, wenn er bereit dazu ist."

Matt: „Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen, ich geb die die Erlaubnis zu reden. Ich hab keine Geheimnisse vor..."

Plötzlich unterbrach das Klingeln von Matt's Handy das Gespräch.

Matt: „Hier drin ist es zu laut. Ich geh nach draußen und nehme es dort an."

Matt verließ die Bar, dann nahm er das Gespräch an.

Matt: „Hi Brüderchen. Was macht die Kunst? Wie läufts am College? Eroberst du die Frauenherzen im Sturm?"

Michael: „Matt, hör mal. Ich bin gerade in Cleveland. Können wir uns irgendwo treffen? Ich muss dir etwas erzählen und das will ich nicht am Telefon machen."

Matt: „Klar können wir uns treffen. Ich bringe Andrew mit. Dann lernt ihr euch endlich kennen."

Michael: „Nein, hör mal. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber das sollte ein Gespräch unter vier Augen sein. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du sofort aufbrichst."

Matt: „Hört sich ja ernst an. Wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

Michael: „Kannst du sofort in ein Taxi zum Flughafen steigen?"

Matt: „Ich bin unterwegs."

Matt schaute sich um und rief ein Taxi heran. Er stieg ein.

Matt: „Zum Flughafen bitte."

Als der Taxifahrer los fuhr, sprach Matt wieder zu seinem Bruder.

Matt: „WO am Flughafen sollen wir uns treffen?"

Michael: „Gibt es dort vielleicht ein gemütliches Cafe oder so?"

Matt: „Hm, ja, neben einem Geschenkeshop. Dort ist es meistens recht ruhig."

Michael: „Gut. Dann treffen wir uns gleich dort."

Michael legte auf.

In der Bar:

Andrew: „Komm schon Lorne, rücks raus. Er hat dir doch gerade gesagt, dass er keine Geheimnisse vor mir hat."

Lorne: „Tut mir ja Leid Schnuckelchen, aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten."

Andrew ging zu Oz und Willow, die sich inzwischen an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten.

Oz: „Wo ist denn Matt?"

Andrew: „Der ist gerade raus um zu telefonieren. Wobei das bestimmt auch schon 10 Minuten her ist."

Am Flughafen:

20 Minuten nachdem er in das Taxi gestiegen war, kam er am Flughafen an. Er ging ohne Umwege zu dem Cafe, wo er sich mit seinem Bruder verabredet hatte. Als er ihn sah, ging er auf ihn zu. Als Michael ihn sah stand er auf und die beiden umarmten sich. Dann deutete Michael Matt an, sich zu setzen, was sie beide taten.

Matt: „Also Michael, was konntest du mir am Telefon denn nicht erzählen?"

Michael: „Gestern hatte unser Vater einen Schlaganfall. Seit dem liegt er im Koma in einem Krankenhaus."

Matt: „Was sagen die Ärzte?"

Michael: „Haben wenig Hoffnung, dass er noch mal aufwacht. Und falls er es tut, können sie nicht garantieren, dass das dann noch er ist."

Matt: „Magische Ursache?"

Michael: „Nein, biologische."

Matt: „Magische Heilung?"

Michael: „Verboten bei biologischen Ursachen. Stichpunkt persönlicher Nutzen."

Matt: „Dieser Mann hat sein Leben lang Dämonen vernichtet. Da kann die Welt ihm ruhig mal was zurück geben."

Michael: „Also wirklich. Das meinst du doch nicht etwa ernst?"

Matt: „Nein. Du hast ja Recht. Es wäre gegen alle Regeln."

Michael: „Davon abgesehen, bei der Schwere des Schadens könnten wir das nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Das ist ja keine Wunde, deren Heilung wir einfach beschleunigen würden. Diese Krankheit ist ernst und man könnte sie nur verschieben. Und wem willst du das dann zumuten? Einem Verbrecher im Todestrakt? Einem Unschuldigen? Oder etwa noch dir selbst? Das würde unser Vater dir nicht verzeihen."

Matt: „Ja, du hast Recht."

Michael: „Ich habe aber genau wie du auch zuerst daran gedacht, ich bin also genau so unmoralisch wie du."

Matt: „Nun, wir tun es ja beide nicht. Ich denke jeder würde eine Sekunde an eine solche Lösung denken."

Michael: „Da hast du Recht. Aber was sollen wir tun? Die Geräte abschalten und verhindern, dass er sich quält, oder wollen wir abwarten und schauen was passiert? Das Geld haben wir ja, um ihn da selbst 1000 Jahre in einem Luxuszimmer angeschlossen zu haben. Das ist nicht unser Problem."

Matt: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, ok?"

In der Wohnung von Josh:

Josh benutzte einen Teil seiner Macht, um die Ereignisse die sich gerade in Cleveland abspielten mitzuerleben. Bisher ging alles nach Plan. Plötzlich tauchte Lara neben ihm auf.

Lara: „Es wird zeit, dass du dich von dem sterblichen Leben das du hier führst verabschiedest Lasse den wahren Besitzer des Cafes wieder erscheinen und gib ihm sein Leben zurück. Und lösche dich aus den Erinnerungen aller, mit denen du hier zu tun hattest."

Josh: „Glaubst du ich bin dumm oder so? Ich weiß selber, was ich zu tun hab."

Lara: „Na dann ist's ja gut."

Josh: „Überhaupt, was spielst du dich hier so auf? Wir sind eine Demokratie und es gibt keine Hierarchie bei uns. Du hast mir also nichts zu sagen... Und überprüfen brauchst du mich auch nicht."

Lara lächelte gekünzelt.

Josh: „Bah, das war nun ein echt menschlicher Zug von dir."

Lara: „Wie kannst du mich so beleidigen?"

Josh: „Wie kannst du dich als Teil der Alphaforce so aufführen?"

Eisig schwiegen sich die beiden an.

Josh: „Aber du hast Recht. Es muss jetzt geschehen."

Josh schnippte ein mal.

Josh: „Es ist getan. Niemand wird sich mehr an mich erinnern. Auch die Göttin nicht. Sie ist nichts gegen unsere Macht. Und nun sollten wir hier verschwinden, bevor der Besitzer vom Brotherly Love noch aufwacht."

Beide nickten sich zu, dann waren sie weg.

Am Flughafen:

Michael: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich schon wieder fliegen muss. Bald hab ich ja Ferien. Dann werde ich dich und Andrew mal besuchen kommen. Aber melde dich, falls du dir überlegt hast, was wir mit Dad machen sollen."

Matt nickte. Die beiden Brüder umarmten sich noch ein mal, dann stieg Michael in ein Flugzeug und flog heim. Matt machte sich auf um ein Taxi zu suchen. Als er an der Karaokebar ankam, waren Willow, Oz und Andrew schon weg. Lorne kam auf ihn zu.

Lorne: „Ich soll dir von den 3 ausrichten, dass sie schon heim gefahren sind. Und darf ich dir noch mal sagen, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, mit Andrew darüber zu reden?"

Matt verließ die Bar wieder. Allerdings hatte er keine Lust, nun heim zu gehen und mit Andrew über das Problem zu reden. Andrew war ein Freund und treuer Partner, aber ein Filmfreak, der einfach noch keine Lebenserfahrung hatte. Matt wusste genau, dass Andrew ihm keine Hilfe sein würde bei diesem Problem. Er ging ins Brotherly Love. Inzwischen war es schon abgeschlossen und aufgeräumt. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel und ging rein. Dort ging er direkt zur Theke und nahm sich den Whiskey. Dann setzte er sich an einen der Tische und fing erst mal an zu trinken, denn er dachte nachdenken könnte er auch am nächsten Tag noch genug. Heute wollte er den Mist einfach nur vergessen.

Viele Stunden vergingen. Nun standen vor seinem Tisch noch 2 weitere Flaschen. Er hatte sie alle geleert. Als er auf die Uhr schaute merkte er, dass es schon 7 Uhr war. Er schmiss die Flaschen weg und sprach einen Zauber, der den Alkoholgeruch aus seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Dann nahm er ein Taxi zu seiner Wohnung. Er fand Andrew im Bett liegend vor. In der Annahme, dass dieser noch schlief, legte er sich daneben und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Andrew allerdings hatte die ganze Nacht lang wach gelegen und mitbekommen, wie Matt hereingetorkelt war. Er wunderte sich darüber, dass Matt nicht nach Alkohol roch. Dann fragte er sich allerdings, wo Matt die ganze Nacht gewesen war und wer einen Grund hatte, ihn anzurufen. Es fiel im nur ein Name ein: Clark!

Da er aber tot müde war und es gut sein konnte, dass die beiden nur ein Gespräch geführt hatten, ging er erst mal schlafen und nahm sich vor, später mit Matt darüber zu reden. Als er sich an ihn kuscheln wollte, nahm seine Nase ein fremdes Aftershave wahr, welches nicht Matt gehörte. Dann wurde er plötzlich von Matt weggedrängt. Verletzt und traurig schlief er dann trotzdem noch ein.

Als Andrew aufgewacht war, lag an der Stelle wo Matt geschlafen hatte nur ein Zettel indem dieser ihn informierte, dass er arbeiten gegangen war.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Matt immer unnahbarer. Jeden Versuch von Andrew, mal ein wenig zu kuscheln, lehnte er ab. Nach 5 Tagen hatte Andrew genug davon und er stellte Matt am Abend im Bett zur Rede.

Andrew: „Was ist denn los mit dir? In den letzten Tagen benimmst du dich ganz komisch. Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?"

Matt: „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?"

Andrew: „Matt, diese Heimlichkeiten tun unserer Beziehung nicht gut. Hast du mich betrogen? Warst du bei Clark? Falls es das ist, rede mit mir. Daran können wir arbeiten."

Matt: „Clark? Mensch Andrew, nerv mich nicht mit deinem Kinderkram und lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?"

Andrew: „Aber Matt."

Matt: „Aber Aber... Schnallst du es nicht? Du nervst. Muss ich im Wohnzimmer schlafen um mal meine Ruhe zu haben, oder kannst du nun aufhören mir irgendwelche Kinderfragen zu stellen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind. Wer hier in der Beziehung gerne mal fremd geht, wissen wir ja wohl beide, oder?"

Andrew: „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Eine Nacht getrennt wird uns gut tun."

Andrew stand auf, nahm seine Decke und ein Kopfkissen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu auf seinem Weg zum Wohnzimmer.

Zur selben Zeit verfluchte sich Matt. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er seinen gesamten Frust über die Situation bei Andrew abgeladen hatte, der gar nichts dafür konnte. Nach einer Weile war er dann aber eingeschlafen. Andrew auf der Gegenseite wälzte sich auf dem Sofa hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Dann gab er den Versuch auf und griff zum Telefon. Als er gewählt hatte, ging Jessy sofort ran.

Jessy: „Hi Will."

Andrew: „Es ist ernst."

Jessy: „Oh, was ist denn los Andrew?"

Andrew erzählte Jessy was die letzten Tage los war.

Jessy: „Komisch. Ihr wart doch im siebten Himmel, als ich hier war. Hast du ihn mal nach dem Telefonat gefragt?"

Andrew: „Nunja, indirekt als ich ihn gefragt hab, ob er sich wieder mit Clark trifft."

Jessy: „Das war aber auch die schlechteste Art und Weise, wie du fragen konntest. Aber wenn er nichts mehr mit ihm hätte, hätte Matt nicht so explodieren müssen. Trotzdem kann ich mir das bei ihm nicht vorstellen. Zu doof, dass dieser Lorne dir nichts genaueres gesagt hat."

Andrew: „Ja. Er hätte ruhig mal unsere Beziehung vor dieser Katastrophe bewahren können."

Jessy: „Und was willst du nun machen?"

Andrew: „Ich habe keine Idee. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich liebe ihn und wahre Liebe siegt immer."

Jessy: „Das würde ich so zwar nicht sagen, aber ich würde dir auf jeden Fall raten einfach abzuwarten. Irgendwann wird sich seine Zunge schon lockern und er wird singen."

Andrew : „Ja. Hoffen wir es mal."

Jessy: „Meld dich bald wieder, wenn sich was getan hat. Zur Not ruf ich ihn mal an und sag ihm das eine oder andere klare Wort."

Andrew: „Gut, bye du!"

Jessy: „Byebye."

Beide legten auf.

Auch die nächsten Tage waren für Andrew kaum anders als die letzten. Es wurde sogar immer schlimmer. Nun herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen, obwohl sie wieder im selben Zimmer schliefen.

Eines Abends fasste Matt endlich eine Entscheidung. Er würde die Geräte abschalten und seinem Vater die verdiente Ruhe gönnen und ihn mit Würde sterben lassen, anstatt ihn medizinisch am Leben zu erhalten und zu womöglich zu quälen. Er hatte außerdem den Entschluss gefasst, Andrew da nicht mit rein zu ziehen. Er wollte ihn nicht mit seinen Problemen belästigen und wollte ihm daher nur sagen, dass er für eine dringende Angelegenheit noch mal heim Fliegen müsse, um Dinge zu regeln. Matt wusste, dass Andrew gerade im Arbeitszimmer saß, um Dämonenbücher zu studieren. Er wollte sich weiterbilden, um im Kampf gegen die Dämonen eine größere Hilfe zu werden, als er es bisher war.

Daher ging Matt zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers und klopfte.

Andrew: „Ja? Komm rein."

Matt trat ein.

Matt: „Hör mal Andrew, ich fahre morgen Mittag noch mal zurück. Ich muss dort noch etwas erledigen."

Andrew: „Was hast du in deiner alten Stadt zu erledigen? Dein Leben findet doch jetzt hier statt."

Matt: „Das ist privat."

Andrew: „So privat, dass du es nicht mal mir sagen kannst?"

Matt: „Ja, genau. So privat ist es."

Andrew: „Na schön, dann tu doch was du willst."

Matt: „Hey, sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt."

Andrew: „Das ist es nicht. Was ist los mit dir in letzter Zeit? Ich merke doch, wie du dich von mir zurückziehst. Es ist, als wäre auf einmal eine Wand zwischen uns. Rede doch mit mir, dann könnte ich dir helfen."

Matt: „Es ist wie gesagt privat."

Andrew: „Dann solltest du jetzt vielleicht besser gehen."

Matt: „Ja."

Andrew erwiderte nichts mehr darauf. Matt wartete noch eine Minute, aber nachdem Andrew nur schweigend da saß, verließ er das Zimmer.

Andrew: „Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Du wirst schon noch reden, du wirst singen und zwitschern wie ein Vögelchen. Hey… singen. Das ist die Idee."

Nun blätterte Andrew heftig in dem Dämonenbuch herum, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er las sich die Anweisungen durch. Eifrig machte er sich daran, die Anweisungen zu befolgen. Als er geendet hatte grinste er.

Andrew: „Morgen, ja morgen wirst du mir alles erzählen. Sweet wird deine Zunge lockern und du wirst mir ein hübsches Liedchen vorsingen wollen."

00:01Uhr:

Matt war im Schlafzimmer und fing an zu packen. Andrew saß noch im Arbeitszimmer und schaute auf die Uhr. Nun stand er auf und ging in den Flur. Matt erhob sich ebenfalls und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. An der anderen Seite der Wand lehnte Andrew.

Andrew:**  
><strong>Wo sind die Tage hin,  
>als alles einfach schien?<br>Ich such nach dem, was war.  
>Du scheinst davor zu flieh'n.<br>Warum verlor'n wir unsern Traum?  
>Wir war'n doch voller Mut.<br>Das mit uns war so wahr.  
>Das mit uns war so gut.<p>

Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling  
>hör (ich) dich flehen – S.O.S.<br>Steh nur daneben,  
>rette dir nicht das Leben – S.O.S.<p>

Schau mich an  
>Ich frag mich, was hab ich nur getan?<br>Schau mich an  
>Sag wie du ohne mich leben kannst?<p>

Matt:**  
><strong>Du stehst ganz nah bei mir  
>Doch unerreichbar fern<br>So fern als wärst du  
>auf nem komplett andern Stern<br>Ich wollt, ich könnte dich einweih'n  
>Wir war'n doch voller Mut<br>Könntest du mir dann verzeih'n?  
>Das mit uns war so gut.<p>

Beide:**  
><strong>Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling  
>hör mich flehen – S.O.S.<br>Steh nicht daneben,  
>rette mir das Leben – S.O.S.<p>

Schau mich an  
>Ich frag mich, was hab ich nur getan?<br>Schau mich an  
>Sag wie ich ohne dich leben kann?<p>

Wenn wir uns sehen, Darling  
>hör mich flehen – S.O.S.<br>Steh nicht daneben,  
>rette mir das Leben – S.O.S.<p>

Schau mich an  
>Ich frag mich, was hab ich nur getan?<br>Schau mich an  
>Sag wie ich ohne dich leben kann?<p>

Nach dem Lied wunderte sich Matt etwas, dass er gesungen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und packte fertig. Dann ging er schlafen und kurz darauf gesellte sich Andrew zu ihm ins Bett.

Ende

Note: Wer wissen will, wie es weitergeht, erfährt das in der Hauptstory. Ich hoffe der Andrew&Matt-Spinoff fand Anklang.


End file.
